The Marriage Trap
by Hatchen
Summary: L-Corp CEO by day, functioning drug addict by night, Lena Luthor, proposes to Kara Danvers (her girlfriend of 3 months), under false pretense. Her simple plan to play with Supergirl's heart becomes complicated by an anti-alien attack on National City.
1. Chapter 1

**The Marriage Trap**

 **Chapter 1.**

Lena Pov

* * *

Life was gray, literally, the buildings, the streets, the snow now slush was a dull melted gray. Her heels "CLICKED" against the sidewalk as she made her way back to her building. Her feet gripped down on the pads of four inch heels, trying to maintain her balance amid the sleek frozen pathway. She was not allowed to fall. Luthors didn't slip up, not publicly. She reached the front of her building and gratefully stepped onto the coarse mat before the revolving doors. The doorman tipped his hat as he hurried to buzz the elevator down. People coming and going from the building stopped and looked as she calmly strolled through the entrance. She tried not to look at them or appear conscious of the fact that everyone was staring. This too was something she had learned to accept along with her last name and recent family history.

Her heels "CLICKED" louder against the naked marble floors. She passed a row of steel elevators to the very end where a uniformed man stood waiting for her. The elevator attendant gave her a slight nod as she stepped inside. She could sense the unease in her employees as they tiptoed around her. It was as if they were waiting for her to drop the other shoe; for her to hold a press conference, to politically lobby for influence, to declare war on the world. When she first came to National City to take over her family's company she had been an outsider, a leper by name. And life was so- so- gray, until she made a friend.

The elevator "DINGED" open and she walked passed the rows of symmetrical desks towards her corner office. She stepped into her office and was captivated by the sweeping view of the city, it was the kind of view that made a person question their existence in the world. Jess, her personal assistant stood waiting by her desk with a package in her hands. Lena took the box from her assistant and walked around her white office desk, then reached into the top drawer for a letter opener.

Without looking at Jess, she tore through the seams of the tape. "Have you heard from Kara?"

Jess checked her iPhone. "She's confirmed, 7p.m. Garlic."

"Fabulous." She murmured as she pulled apart the cardboard.

Inside there was a smaller box concealed in layers of tape and bubble wrap. She stabbed the letter opener through the tape, crushing the air out of the package. Then began tearing off strips of tape until she worked the box free. She peeled back one of the sides and lifted out a smaller black velvet box.

She held up the black box marveling at it's lightness in her palm. She snapped it open.

Jess shuttered unable to hold back her excitement. "She's going to love it."

"You don't think it's too big?" Lena asked, though she knew it was too big and gaudy as hell

Jess's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "It's absolutely gorgeous," She said breathlessly.

Lena grinned, smoothing out a strand of her already perfect hair. "It belonged to my Nana Luthor. She knew her diamonds well." She closed the box and slipped it into her jacket pocket.

"Do I have any meetings this afternoon?"

"Yes," Jess quickly checked her IPhone. "You have a 4p.m. Marketing meeting, Alien Detectors."

Lena frowned, recalling the device she used to win Kara over, "Oh yes, that…"

She looked up from her desk, "cancel my four o'clock… " She tapped her immaculately manicured nails on the desk as she considered it. "Actually, no, cancel the whole thing."

Jess looked up from her IPhone, "the marketing account?"

"No, the Alien Detectors in general, I'm over it." She checked her phone, "that should clear up the day, right?"

Jess nodded.

"Good," Lena glanced at the time on the wall and began gathering her things. "I guess… I'm done."

The primary reason for her bumped up timeline was something she called, the A.L.S which stood for: Alien Loser Scum. Her anagram for the one known as Mon-EL. She hated him since the L-CORP fundraiser; when he invited himself and had the audacity to dance SLOWLY with Kara in front of her face. Drinking, partying, banging, the more Mon-EL did these things the harder it was for Lena to get Kara's attention. Her darling girl couldn't leave Mon EL alone while he was in self-destruct mode. But at last she was a Luthor, natural enemy number one and damn good at piquing anyone's interest. She developed an Alien detector.

In the beginning, the device had been a garage clicker with some lights. But the more Kara flew around attempting to get Mon-EL to act like a hero. The more funding she threw at the project until one day, BAM... L-Corp scientist actually figured out how to detect Aliens. Lena relished the horrified expression on Kara's face as she politely explained the xenophobic nature of Alien detection. They did a lot talking after that day. They talked over dinners and lunches in her office, at L-Corp fundraisers, and during L-Word binges. Eventually, Lena changed her LinkedIN status to, "In a Relationship" and then surprisingly, Kara did as well. It was a good fucking plan. She got the girl and was on the verge of making it forever.

* * *

Garlic was a quaint place with checkerboard tablecloths and fake candles on the tables. Nothing about it screamed authentic Italian, but that was a selling point. It had cheap wine, free bread, and olives on the tables. Everything was going smoothly, minus the singers walking from table-to-table, serenading couples and being a mess about it. Lena, eyed the singers wary as they were not part of her plan.

Kara picked at her dinner roll, littering the plate of olive oil between them with islands of bread crumbs. "Lena, I need to tell you something…" She kept her eyes on the bread crumbs as she spoke

Lena could hear the tremble in Kara's voice and touched her hand. "Yes, dear, what is it?"

Kara sunk deeper into her chair, folding her hands into her lap. "It's been three months and I'm very happy to be with you.'" Her cheeks flushed, "but- I'm- Oh God, this is hard." She took a deep breath and held it longer than humanly possible. "I really like you Lena and I need to be honest with you... So- " She reached her hand up and ripped off her glasses. She put her fist on her hips to look the part, "I'm Supergirl."

Lena glanced passed Kara and saw the waiter approaching with their food. She waited for him to serve them and refilled her glass of wine. Kara sat on edge studying her face for a reaction. Lena held up her glass, swirling the wine. She put her nose to the cup inhaling the bitter Merlot before taking a sip. Kara's face was bright red, she reminded Lena of a cartoon character with steam coming out her ears. She briefly wondered if Kara could actually make steam pour out her ears.

"I know," Lena said calmly. "I figured it out a while ago. Plus, I mean the glasses are quite obvious Kara…"

Kara shook her head slightly dazed, "I should've trusted you." She looked at Lena shocked, "and you..."

Lena crossed her legs and dipped her chin knowingly. "I was waiting for you to tell me..." She clenched her jaw and bit her bottom lip. "I think we're on the same page when I say we both want more in life. And I believe we could possibly have that with each other... Look, Kara, I know we've only been together a short while, but- You once told me that by Kryptonian standards you would be a spinster and I'm not getting any younger…" She feigned embarrassment, "Dear god, that wasn't very romantic was it?" Lena reached across the table and took Kara's hand in hers. Kara shifted squeamishly in her chair, but did not retract her hand. Lena stood up and walked around the table. She got down on one knee in front of Kara then pulled out the velvet box from her jacket pocket.

She flipped open the box, "Kara Danvers…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Will you marry me?"

Lena looked up, Kara's mouth hung open. The room was deathly still as the patrons became aware of the drama unfolding. Lena stayed there until her knee went numb from lack of blood flow, but she wasn't about to move. She was too horrified to speak so she just dumbly smiled and waited for what felt like years off her life. All while the diners gawked and Kara's mouth hung open. Then like bees to honey, like sharks to blood, an accordion began to play and suddenly Lena was surrounded by singers. The lead singer waved to everyone in the restaurant to join in, and they did. 3,2,1,... The patrons broke out into a sloppy chorus of Dean Martin's classic.

 _"When the moon hits your eye_

 _Like a big pizza pie,_

 _That's Amore._

 _When the world seems to shine_

 _Like you had too much wine,_

 _That's Amore."_

The room began to spin and for a brief second, Lena wondered if she did have too much wine. Her knee cramped and she looked up, Kara was still staring slack jawed. She physically began to sweat. Her hairline got shiny and she rubbed her hands off on her pant leg.

Kara stared at the little black velvet box.

Lena nodded encouragingly. "Ahem-" She coughed.

Kara's long eyelashes fluttered and she began to ramble on and on...

* * *

Lena returned to her penthouse on the fifty-six floor of Luther Tower. She hummed the Dean Martin tune, kicking off her heels and peeling off layers of clothing as she walked into the space. She put on a white V-neck, took off her pants and then padded over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of champagne.

"POP"

The cork went flying across the room, foam flowed over the top of her hand onto the floor. She took a swig from the bottle and proceeded to dance through the apartment singing, _"That's Amore,"_ at random. She laughed as she recalled how Kara had been caught completely off guard by her proposal. The plan was simple. Revenge. She would succeed where her brother had failed. Their parents had called him the genius. They blatantly valued his intellect over hers, yet Lex loved her. Physically, emotionally, it was just the two of them until Superman came along. Her brother could not live in a world with Superman, and she could not live in a world without Lex. There was no harming Kryptonians, she knew this, but when it came to matters of the heart she could certainly destroy.

She sipped her champagne. "God help you, Kara Danvers." She was going to enjoy crushing Superman's only living relative.

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, here are some other works

Couples Therapy, a hilarious Korrasami story.

Art of Manliness, King Arthur is a girl named Arturia, who has to find a wife who can keep her secret. Fantasy, adventure, comedy.

Kiss that Girl, Lesbians, crime, and softball.


	2. Chapter 2

KARA

Was she dreaming?

Lena was on her knee, holding the biggest ring she had ever seen. Looking like prince charming, in a dashing black jacket with her hair pulled back in a long ponytail. Then suddenly their table was surrounded by singers, one equipped with an accordion. The lead singer signaled the restaurant patrons to join in and the room erupted into song.

"... When the stars start to shine

Like you've had too much wine… THAT'S AMORE."

Her brain was fuzzy she was familiar with the song, but could not place it at the moment. Kara's heightened senses shut down and all she could do was stare at Lena. That's when it sank in she was in the middle of a very real proposal. She swallowed dryly, then reached for her water and took a sip and was surprised by the bitter tastes that hit her lips. She looked at the glass and realized it was Lena's wine. She had not told Alex about Lena or anyone else from her two jobs. It was the worst secret she had ever kept for reasons she had yet to articulate. There was a lull in the singing as people around them sensed things were not going well. One of the singers pumped up the crowd by prompting a repeat of the chorus.

"Ahem-" Lena cleared her throat.

The singing stopped and that was it, there was no further prolonging her answer. Kara fidgeted with the end of her napkin, twisting it and untwisting it in her lap. She looked at Lena and the air drained out of her chest. Lena had drawn the short straw in life when it came to family but she was brave. She never played games or tried to be anything she was not. Lena could be holding a stack of old newspapers, a bag of dirty laundry, a hornet's nest, it didn't matter. She was willing to bet what little she had on Kara.

Kara stood up, tuning out all the other noises. She evened out her lavender dress and held out her left hand.

"Yes," she said softly. "I will marry you."

A spectrum of relief, excitement, and fear crossed over Lena's face, "are you sure?"

Kara tilted her head to one side. Her eyes peered playfully over her glasses, "are you?"

Lena's faltered as her lips curled into a smile, "yes."

She plucked the ring off the little white perch and held it between her thumb and index finger. The ring slid over Kara's finger, jarring slightly into her knuckle. Lena chuckled nervously, she flicked her eyes up, Kara could see the uncertainty in them. The Singers urged Lena onward and with a slight push it slipped snugly onto the stem of Kara's finger. Kara was immediately aware of the additional weight on her hand.

Lena pushed down on her knee and stood up. "Thought you might say, no." She had a way of talking like she always expected to lose.

Kara grabbed Lena by the lapel of her jacket, "get over here."

Lena looked at her hungry and ready, but she did not make the first move. Instead, she closed her eyes, Kara could smell the wine on her breath. Kara pressed her mouth against Lena's lips. Over the course of three months, physical contact had been sparse between them. They kissed a lot but they were brief pecks on the cheek or mouth. Kara dragged her tongue along the edge of Lena's lips, she wrapped her arms around Lena and deepened the kiss.

In the background the song played while the restaurant patrons cheered them on. Kara sighed contently dropping her head on Lena's shoulder. She absently hummed along to the tune, Lena began swaying in place.

"... When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool

That's Amore.

When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet.

You're in love... "

Kara's cheeks burned as Lena sung the words into her ear. She wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and step-by-step they made rotations.

* * *

After months of heroism, Jimmy was being awarded the Key to National City. Kara had been given the assignment of writing a piece on "The Guardian." She twisted off her ring, though it was well beyond ring status. It was what some called a "rock" with chunks of diamonds lining a delicate gold band. Kara was not versed in diamonds, but she knew Lena, the more understated she was about something, the more likely it was very- very- expensive. When Kara asked about it, Lena had waved her off and offered to validate her parking pass. Which lead her to believe the ring was some priceless piece of Luthor jewelry dating back to antiquity. She had yet to do the google research partially because she didn't want to know. Because knowing meant acknowledging that she was likely, oh so very likely, in over her head. Kara stared at the paragraphs on her computer screen, she was having difficulty finding her voice in the assignment. There was a soft knock on the door. Being caught up in her work she didn't notice the figure lingering just outside her office.

She felt her cheeks flush. "Hey," she said, hating how he made her smile even when she wasn't feeling up to it.

"Hi." Mon-EL said shyly. He uncrossed his legs and stood a bit straighter.

There was a pause in which neither spoke, there was comfort in the silence. He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. They toyed with dating, but never got the timing right. Now they barely talked outside of hanging out with mutual friends.

Kara watched the door close as he approached her desk, she took a step backward. Her legs hit the seat of her chair. She reached down and stopped it from rolling into her desk.

"I was wondering if you were going to eat today?" He asked.

She chuckled, keeping her nerves in check. "I eat every day Mon-EL."

He touched his glasses, "I meant now."

"Are you asking me to lunch?"

He dropped his head, cupping his neck in his hand. "AHH- yes."

"Buzz… Buzz…" Kara's phone rang.

She watched it vibrate until it reached the end of her desk. "I'm sorry, but I have plans."

"To eat?" He clarified.

She closed the top of her computer screen and placed it into her computer bag, "yes."

Then, because he was easily distracted by shiny objects. Mon-EL picked up the ring off her desk. "This is very nice." He held it up to the light.

Kara reached for the ring, but he pulled it away. "It's a gift." She said, annoyed. "I need it back."

He chewed the side of his lip as he thought. "Gifts, I've read of these." He turned the ring over in his hand. "Do you like these kinds of gifts?"

Kara tried to snatch the ring and it went flying out of his hand. It bounced, spinning a dozen times before coming to a stop. They both looked at the ring between them.

"That is so awesome." He bent down and twist the ring between his fingers, trying to make it spin again.

"Damn it, Mon-EL, it's not a toy," Kara glanced at her phone. He flinched, and she immediately felt guilty for cursing at him. "It's a gift from a close friend, that's why it's special."

"Who?" He asked.

She sighed, dropping any pretense. "Lena," she was certain he did not understand the cultural significance of rings. They both bent to retrieve it, Mon-El got to it first. He held it in his palm, fascinated. She looked up and found herself face-to-face with him.

There was another quiet beat between them. This time it was energized by something different, Mon-EL'S eyes darted down to her mouth.

"Here," he said, handing the ring back. She held her breath as he slid it over her middle finger.

"Thanks," she caught him staring at her. His face was so close she was seeing four of him.

He leaned in and their noses touched. Then their chins were touching, and finally their lips. She closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss her. He lifted her onto the desk, kissing and licking the side of her neck.

"BUZZ… BUZZ…"

She felt her phone vibrate against her lower back, she reached around herself and picked it up. The Caller I.D. Read: Lena. She pushed Mon-EL and he went flying across the room, leaving a crack in the wall from the impact.

She winced and quickly texted Lena back. "Sorry…" She grabbed her purse and computer, "I have to go."

Mon-El picked himself off the ground. "Have a nice lunch," He awkwardly waved as she sped past him.

* * *

Lena was sitting at her desk wearing a sleeveless white button-up, tucked into a tight metallic gray pencil skirt. Her ruby lips pulled into a radiant grin as Kara stepped into her office. She walked around her desk and placed a kiss on both sides of Kara's cheeks.

Kara nervously exhaled. "Sorry, my phone was off."

"Nonsense," Lena rubbed makeup smudges off Kara's cheeks."You're just in the nick of time." She looked down and touched Kara's hand and her good mood faded. Her lower jaw stiffened, "you're not wearing your ring..."

It took Kara a second to figure out what she was talking about. "OH GOSH, I forgot." She had taken the ring off after the Mon-EL incident.

Lena gave her a sharp look, "I see... Well, if you don't want it. I can get you something else." She clicked open her a screen and began typing in a google search.

Kara stepped forward, cupping Lena's face in her hands. She waited until Lena looked her in the eyes, "I said, Yes." She kissed Lena, it was radiant, soft, and raw. When she pulled away, Lena had a blank expression on her face.

Lena gently touched her forearm, "have you eaten yet?"

Kara ran her fingers through Lena's hair, admiring the way the black strands fell evenly off the side of her face. "You were going to eat at your desk weren't you?"

Lena continued googling as she spoke, "I've got lots of work today..."

Kara cut her off, "let's go out for lunch, okay?"

They went to a small off grid Thai Restaurant where they ordered Pineapple fried rice with beef Pad See Eww, Drunken Noodles, spring rolls with peanut sauce, and a bottle of red wine. It surprised Kara how little Lena ate, she always managed to have more wine than food. Kara shifted uncomfortably checking the corners of the restaurant for anyone she knew. The longer she waited to tell Alex about Lena the more paranoid she was becoming about randomly bumping into her.

Lena reached across the table and squeezed Kara's hand, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just..." Kara sighed, retracting her hand.

Lena jerked away incensed. "We're engaged, Kara, I should like to hold your hand in public."

"It's not that-" Kara stopped, but it was exactly that… She was someone's fianceé now that's what "Yes" meant. No more Mon-EL or thinking about a situation that never fully blossomed.

She laced her fingers with Lena's, "I'm very proud of your hand."

"It relieves me to hear it." Lena placed both her hands on top of Kara's. "I have a question or rather a request…"

Kara's shoulders bounced up as she smiled. "Whatever it is the answer is, yes."

Lena's eyes became dark as she toyed with the ring on Kara's finger. "Are you sure?"

The tone of her voice had Kara on edge, but nevertheless she was determined. "I said, yes, Lena."

Lena nodded slowly, sipping her wine as she considered Kara's response. She had a way of evaluating a person with one look. She put the wine down, then patted her lips off with a napkin.

Her demeanor was all business, "when the time comes I would sincerely like if you were to take my last name."

Again Kara was speechless, she was nowhere ready to begin discussing last name changes. Sweet holy, Rao, she needed to speak with Alex.

* * *

Kara went home and tried to get some work done, but her mind was still reeling. She sent a text to Jimmy, asking him to keep the city safe while she took the night off. She changed into her sweats and a comfortable hoodie and tried her best to numb out with television. After two episodes of a romantic comedy about doctors falling in love in a war zone. Her knee was bouncing uncontrollably up and down. She could hardly follow the stock storyline as she replayed all the kisses from the day. She picked up her phone and texted the one person who might help, they arranged to meet up at the Alien Bar.

She got to the bar early and ordered herself a drink. There were only a few patrons in the bar, she picked a booth way in the back. Then pulled out her computer and began working on The Guardian piece. She sipped her drink and got drawn into her writing assignment.

"Hey, little Danvers." Kara jumped at the mention of her nickname.

Maggie set her phone on silent and put it on the table. Then peeled off her black leather jacket.

"So why can't Alex know that we're here?"

"It's complicated," Kara said. "My life is basically a game of Jenga and I'm one brick away from massively ruining everything."

Maggie smiled easily, sitting up a bit straighter. "Nothing's complicated Danvers." She laughed with her eyes, it was one of her most charming qualities.

Kara felt more at ease talking to Maggie. "I need you to help me work up to telling Alex something really important."

Maggie leaned forward with her hands cupped in front of her, "whatever it is Alex will understand."

Kara shook her head doubtfully, "I'm engaged to Lena Luthor." It was the first time she said it out loud.

Maggie's brow shot up, she looked around making sure they had no eavesdroppers.

"Shit," she muttered. "When... How... Why?

Kara sighed and signaled their waitress for another round.

"The When, Lena proposed last week at dinner."

Maggie frowned, "I didn't know you guys were a thing?"

"Nobody knows... The How. She used this..."" Kara reached into her pocket and put the ring on the table.

"Damn," Maggie whistled as she picked it up. She pretended to weigh it in her hand, "heavy."

Kara took the ring and stuffed it back into her pocket. "The why? Lena caught me off guard." Kara dropped her head into her hands. Her hair curtained around her face. She felt shame bubbling up and wanted to cry.

"She's a Luthor." The words came out as a whisper, but it was at the forefront of her mind all the time, "I've never felt so lost."

She glanced up at Maggie, who nodded understandingly. "I get it- I do..." Maggie started gathering her belongings, "but I can't be apart of this." She slipped her jacket back on, flipping her hair over her collar. "You have a day. If you don't tell Alex I will."


	3. Chapter 3

LENA

In the early nineties Luthor Corp was an agricultural company that evolved into a multinational conglomerate, the Luthor name popped up on the side of buildings in cities around the world. The sole purpose of the company was to create the illusion of legitimacy through fake invoices and balance sheets, which enabled Lex to accept dirty money and mask profits. The company was also a conduit for stealing money and not just hiding it. Lex cheated investors out of $200 million by setting up a web of shell aerospace companies overseas. This network, along with forged annual reports and shady stock market listings, tricked investors into thinking he had a reputable international business. The reality was far different: These "businesses" did no business at all. Lex transferred billions without handling cash or involving banks, instead he funneled money through corporate deals (bribes, kickbacks, and embezzlement schemes), exempt from currency controls.

By the early 2000's, the operation grew too large for even Lex to hide what he was doing so he turned Luthor Corp into a legitimate business. LexCorp was founded and it was a mishmash of subsidiaries some fake and some real. There were a few 'good' years when the company actually began to thrive and Lex seemed content with just being, a business man, but that did not last long. During Lex's trial, much of the business was dissolved or sold off to competitors.

Lena inherited what was left of LexCorp and managed to hold onto its main assets: LexOil, The Luthor Center for Advanced Research laboratories, L-Airways, Luthor pharmaceuticals, The North American robotics company, and the Lexor Hotel chain. Lena was hunched in front of her desk reading through a monthly subsidiary report. She dug into her neck, rubbing out the knots with her fingers. She needed to speak with her real estate lawyer about selling the Lexor in Metropolis. She kept the Lexor Hotels open despite the fact that they employed more people than they booked. Her only break was at lunch when Kara strolled into her office with an easy grin and a bag of takeout.

Lena shut the top of her computer, "well hello there…"

Kara held up a grease spotted bag. "You do eat burgers?"

Lena quickly added up her count for the day. Black coffee, sugar, and a banana were a hundred and twenty calories. She could do a burger if she ate nothing else. She glanced at the large double order of fries Kara put on the coffee table. No fries.

"Well… I am human." Lena said coyly. Then kicked off her heels and tied up her hair into a sleek ponytail. She tucked a napkin over her lap and another one in her shirt. Lena glanced up, Kara was gaping at her.

"Wow, you look…" Kara giggled into her hand, "Wow-"

Lena blushed conceding to how silly her napkin outfit seemed. "Can't go through the day with ketchup stains on my shirt, then who'd take me seriously?"

"I would," Kara said.

Lena stood up and casually walked to her mini bar. She picked up a bottle of wine and looked around for a clean glass. She didn't have one so she picked up a glass with a crimson stain on the bottom.

Kara quickly reached into the take out bag. "Wait," she pulled out two seltzer waters. "Got you this."

Lena looked at the bottle oddly.

Kara rolled her eyes and uncapped it. "You're worse than Mon-EL. He didn't know what to do with it either."

Lena bristled at the mention of Mon-El, "You don't have to be Alien to struggle with human things." She subtly switched gears. "How's work going?"

Kara's eyes brightened at the mention of her job. "The Guardian is being awarded the key to the city and Snapper is making me cover the event." She paused and her brow crinkled. "Would you like to go? To the ceremony, I mean… With me."

"I would love to go." Lena said without forethought or pretense.

Kara smiled and took off her glasses, "great." Her eyes shifted up and Lena found herself in the spotlight of something more powerful than heat vision. She gulped as Kara slid her index finger over the top of her hand. Lena squeezed her ankles together and scooted closer to the couch. Her thigh jumped as Kara ghosted her finger over her knee. "We're engaged," Lena reminded herself.

Kara nodded, "I know."

Lena shut her eyes and became very still. All her muscles strained as Kara's soft lips met hers. She felt Kara's breath on her cheeks. She grabbed the edge of the couch, their knees touched. Her breath, picked up and she felt warm everywhere. She melted further as Kara's tongue slipped between her lips. Kara wrapped her hand against the back of Lena's neck, the air in Lena's chest froze and her body went slack.

 _"BUZZ… BUZZ…"_ Kara pulled back. She picked up her phone. Her breathing was irregular and face flushed. "Yeah, uh- huh," She made a face at Lena, "I'll be there... Soon." She hung up the phone and smiled lovingly at Lena. "There's a robbery, I have to go."

Lena nodded, it took a long second to smile. She watched Kara gather her stuff.

"I'll text you the details to the Guardian thing." Kara started walking to the door and stopped. "Do you mind if I?" Kara pointed to the balcony.

"Sure," Lena pulled the napkin out of the top of her chest. She began gathering up their trash.

Kara stopped and kissed her fingers to her lips and mouthed, "bye." She yanked back her button up, revealing the bright "S" beneath her shirt, and was up and away before Lena could blink an eye.

"Fuuucck," Lena smashed her head into the couch and groaned. She sat staring at the white ceiling and glanced back down to the table. She reached for a french fry, stabbing it into ketchup and ate it. She reached for one more, paused, then grabbed a handful and stuffed them into her mouth.

She finished her burger at her desk. Then spritzed her hands with sanitizer and returned to work. Her computer screen started to glow and in the reflection, she stared at her gray silhouette, something was off. She touched the side of her cheek and it came back red. She checked the computer screen again, and realized she had smears of lipstick everywhere. She picked up a napkin and wiped off her mouth.

Lena pressed her makeup tube over her lips. Then took a step back and inspected herself in the mirror of her compact. She exhaled, taking a second to compose herself.

Through the mirror, she noticed a familiar sight step into her office. She smiled warmly and turned around, "Hello, Mother."

Lillian Luthor late fifties, brown hair pulled into a power bun; stood proudly looking fabulous in a charcoal dictator 'chic' pant suit. She hugged her purse close to her body as she inspected the new offices.

Lena turned back to applying her lipstick. "What brings you to National City?"

Lillian ran a finger over the top of the desk, rubbing away non-existent dust. "Oh, you know this and that... I missed you."

Lena rolled her eyes.

Lillian was standing with her back to her by the edge of the balcony, "such a lovely view..." She looked back at Lena and smiled, "It used to be that you looked up in the sky and wondered what was up there. Now I wish we could all go back to those days."

Lena stepped over to the mini bar and poured two bourbons. "What do you want Mother?" She handed Lillian a drink.

Lillian took the drink, she closed her eyes, inhaling the brown liquor then took a sip. The muscles in her throat swallowed the liquid and she licked her lips. Her eyes settled on Lena and she smiled pleasantly. "Democracy is not safe if the people tolerate the growth of private power to a point where it becomes stronger than the state itself. An omnipotent Alien being came to our planet destroyed our infrastructure, and threaten the fabric of our civic system. Beings with unlimited power deputized themselves and now sheriff our world. Superman and his cousin. They are not peacekeepers, they are conquerors. And they have taken my boy."

Lena shot her bourbon, her cheeks flushed as it burned her throat. "It's been so long since you gave that speech Mother... I quite like the new part... And they have taken my boy." She mimicked.

Lillian Tsk'd, disapprovingly. "Talking to you is like talking to a wall."

Lena forced the surge of emotion out of her voice. "I have a plan, MOTHER. One that doesn't involve killing people."

"Aliens," Lilian corrected. "I've never killed people."

"No," Lena shook her head. "You made Lex kill people for you."

"My boy did what he had to." Her voice broke, "HE understood what was at STAKE." She balled her fist, Lena flinched and stepped backward.

She clenched her jaw and dug her nails into her arms. "YOU made him kill people."

A smile spread over Lillian's face as she glanced at the box of dried out fries on the desk. "Eating at your desk, again?"

Lena folded her arms across her chest. "A million lawyers couldn't get Lex out of jail."

Lillian's eyebrows shot up surprised. "Have you tried getting him a million lawyers?"

She reached out and touched Lena's cheeks, "you're very pale. It makes the rings around your eyes darker."

Lena stepped out of her grasp and turned around. She touched the skin beneath her eyes, "whatever you're planning, just don't."

Lillian chuckled, "you're so soft… It's pathetic. For once in your life be a fucking Luthor."

"I can't," Lena gripped her desk, "I won't"

Lillian glanced lightly around the office, "such a disappointment." She gazed at the clock on the wall, then set down her empty glass. She air-kissed the sides of Lena's each cheek. "Well, my dear, I've a meeting to catch. It was so nice seeing you, keep up the good work." She readjusted her purse on her arms, then checked her hair in the glass. "Be a good girl and call your Mother, my sweet." Then Lillian turned and walked out of the room.

Lena was very still until she was sure her mother was out of proximity. Then she turned back to her desk, inhaled. Her hands shook as she picked up her Mother's leftover glass. She bit her lip until it hurt, but could not make herself bleed. She squeezed the glass and hurled it across the room.

 _"CRACK!"_

It shattered against the television screen mounted to the wall. The L-CORP logo blinked, on and off, through the broken monitor.

She exhaled and her shoulders dropped.

The rest of the day flew by, Lena played solitary on her computer until she was the last person in the building. Kara texted her to meet up for dinner, but she was in such a mood she went straight home.

* * *

Lena topped off her glass of wine. Her feet wobbled. She grabbed the kitchen counter and steadied herself. She lifted the lid off her white marble container, it was supposed to be for salt. She dipped a pen cap into her stash of high-grade coke and took a quick bump. "Hmm-" She sighed as it took effect. She dipped her pen cap again and did a second bump, for shits and giggles.

 _"KNOCK... KNOCK…"_

She twisted her head back when she heard the door. Then glanced at the coke and left it as is - on the counter. She grabbed her wine and mechanically walked to the door. A man with salted hair named, Max, took one glance at her bloodshot eyes and snickered, then stepped past her. Followed by a busty brunette in her mid-twenties, wearing the shortest shorts and a pair of sunglasses between her cleavage.

Max gave her a knowing look. "Long day, Ms. Luthor?"

Her lips formed a hard line, "it's about to get longer." She pushed the door closed and led them down the hall to a plain, white, starkly furnished guest room. Max and Ambers stepped into the room and began peeling of their clothes.

Lena admired the woman's full breast as she unclipped her bra. "How's school, Amber?"

Amber perked up at the question, "I've one more semester and then two more years of grad school." She shimmied onto bed and laid down on her back. "It never ends."

"Well, If you need any recommendations... " Lena ran her tongue over her teeth. "Not on the bed… Over it." She said, taking a seat in the corner of the room.

"Never went to college myself," Max said as he folded his pants into a neat rectangle. "Nobody just goes four years anymore. You gotta be crazy to want to pay for sixty grand and up for grad school."

Lena frowned at him. "I'm not paying you to talk."

Amber got into position over the bed. Lena watched expressionless as Max lined up behind her. They started off slow, Lena waited patiently for Amber to grow accustomed to the pace.

Max laughed, "how am I doing Ms. L?"

"In my opinion, you lack imagination. Why not give it the old college try." Lena folded her arms over her chest. "Harder."

Max pushed Amber's head into the bed. He wound up a chunk of her hair yanked it. He picked up his pace.

"AHHH-" Amber moaned, grabbing the end of the bed for support. Her breast jiggled in time as he hammered into her.

Lena closed her eyes, twisting the knife.

"Harder…" She sipped her wine.

 _"WHACK!"_

Max's hand rebounded off the back of Amber's ass, leaving an angry red mark. Amber groaned, Max flipped her, pulling her legs over his shoulders and continued to fuck her. He reached down and grabbed the tops of her tits, and twisted.

"Choke her," Lena said.

Amber lifted her arms above her head and tilted her neck. Max reached down still thrusting, he clasped two hands around her neck and squeezed. She gasped and her eyes rolled back.

Lena's eyes dropped down to the floor. She blinked back a tear.

"Harder..." She whispered.

An hour later, Amber stretched on the bed utterly fatigued. Lena picked up her empty wine glass, rocking off-kilter as she rose out of her chair.

Max pulled his head through his shirt and glanced over at her. "Enjoy the show?"

Lena glared at him, "take the sheets off before you go." She put two checks on the vanity table and left them to change.


	4. Chapter 4

Marriage Trap

Chapter 4.

Lena

* * *

There was something for everyone at National City Park, ultimate frisbee, yoga, horse shoes, running, cycling, fishing, a flower garden, baseball fields, tennis, football, badminton, and volleyball. The Guardian's award ceremony was located in the bandstand near the entrance of the park, where a row of pop-up stands sold street food, cold drinks, and ice cream. A crowd of press gathered by the edge of the stage setting up sound equipment preparing to cover the event. Near the bandstand was a fenced off playground, where children chased each other hurling water balloons as their parents chatted around barbecue pits, sipping cool drinks out of red solo cups.

Lena had a headache which, if she was being honest was actually a hangover. She agreed to attend The Guardian's ceremony at Kara's request which at the time seemed like the wifely thing to do. It was odd to think of herself as 'wifely' and even odder the few times she said it in front of her bathroom mirror. But she was determined to see her plan through even if it pained her as it did. The tops of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose were raw from exposure to the sun. Lena wore a pair of black sunglasses and a long tan raincoat which she was slowly baking in. She stood away from the media, beneath the shade of a tree with little knats, she kept swishing away. Her tan heels dug into the soft ground, making each step more wobbly than the next. She crossed her arms, trying to mentally force herself not to sweat, then checked her watch. A reporter lingering by the bandstand noticed her standing off to the side. _Turn around,_ she willed, but the reporter was determined.

The reporter walked up to her, extending his hand. "Excuse me, names Jacobson from The National City Review."

Lena glared at the reporter unwilling to participate in any gesture that would further invite him into her personal space.

He unclipped a pen from his shirt pocket. "Aren't you the current CEO of L-CORP?"

Lena looked away, annoyed. "No," she dead-panned.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and hit record.

Lena gazed passed him searching for Kara in the crowd. Then frowned at him, "sorry, I'm not her."

"Are you sure because you look like her," he replied.

 _"WHOOSH_ " A small whirlwind of leaves, bits of pollen, and loose dirt dusted up. Lena's hair scattered in every direction as a sudden gust of warm wind hit her face. She gazed up at the sight of Kara in her Supergirl regalia, majestically hovering fifty feet above her. Everything about Kara appeared to be synced up with nature, from the way her hair flow with the wind to the pleasant way her skin glowed in the sun. Kara stepped out of the sky with a smooth cadence like she was descending an invisible staircase. She had a smile for all the spectators who stopped to gawk at her. She joined Lena and the Reporter beneath the tree.

"I see you've found a nice spot…" Kara said. She reached out and fixed a strand of Lena's hair. "Oops, sorry, guess I could've landed lighter."

Jacobsen watched their exchange curiously. "Supergirl, a few words for The National City Review." He extended his hand, Kara shook it firmly. "In lieu of recent history is it safe to say an alliance has formed between L-Corp and Supergirl here in National City?"

Kara mouthed a quick 'sorry' casually putting space between the reporter and Lena. Her voice was more 'sure' and she did not break eye contact with the him. "Certainly, I invited Ms. Luthor to this event because she expressed a desire to be an ally of the hero community." The corner of her lip pulled into a grin at the mention of Lena's name. "Supergirl believes in Lena Luthor."

"The reporter jotted down notes as she spoke. He bit the top of his pen, then asked. "But- isn't L-CORP on the forefront of Alien detection, which is in itself xenophobic?"

For Lena it was the last straw, "I canceled it," She sharply interjected.

The reporter grinned smugly, "can I quote you on record as saying that Ms. Luthor?"

Rather than a response, Lena walked away from the reporter. She barely registered Kara's voice a few paces behind her. They strolled deeper into the park without clear direction until they reached a grass field. Kara followed at a distance with concern etched on her face. The sun beamed directly above, Lena's hair began to stick to the back of her neck.

Kara reached out and touched her arm. "Hey, are you okay?"

Lena step backward, "I hate how people think they can just interrupt our lives."

Kara closed her eyes and tilted her face upward. She inhaled, "hmm- this is the most beautiful day, isn't it?"

Lena took a deep breath and scooped her hair off her neck. "Would you like to get pizza tonight?"

Kara opened her eyes. "I would love that... "Would it be okay if I invited my sister and her girlfriend?"

Lena hesitated, before answering, "sure."

"I- I- haven't..." The Supergirl in Kara's tone faded away, "I haven't told my sister about us..."

Lena stopped walking and turned to face Kara. "The hardest part about being in a family is the talking part."

"Right," Kara nodded to herself. Her eyes drifted down to Lena's hand. "I really wish I didn't have to wear my uniform today. So I could hold your hand."

Lena swallowed, clenching and unclenching her fist. "So how about Garlic? Tonight 11:30pm? Since you have patrol."

Kara slowly shook her head and gave Lena a quizzical look. "I thought they closed at ten?"

Lena casually picked a dandelion off a bush. "They're under new management... Now." Her fingers toyed with the petals. Kara paused. A warm smile spread across her face. Lena kept her eyes on the dandelion. She picked off a petal as Kara stared at her amazed.

"Lena Luthor did you buy Garlic?" Kara asked in a hushed tone.

Lena shrugged. "They were struggling to renew their lease so I helped. It was for the purely selfish reason to endear myself to the community so I can someday redeem the Luthor name."

Kara snorted a little as she laughed. "Lena that is the opposite of selfish." She reached out tentatively squeezed Lena's hand, "it's okay for you to want people to like you."

Lena plucked a petal off the dandelion and held it up to Kara. "She loves me." She plucked another petal off and let it float down to the ground. She lifted her brow, looking back at Kara. "She loves me not… You like their pizza, right?"

Kara's mouth dropped open, "I love their pizza."

Lena pocketed the stem of the dandelion. Then scooped her hands behind her back as they continued to walk. She inhaled the fresh air, "you should be able to have what you want. When you want it." Her face flushed as she said it. She felt sweaty and could not get herself to make eye contact with Kara.

Kara nodded wordlessly, a confused look on her face.

They returned to the bandstand where the ceremony was underway.

"Oh gosh, I'm late," Kara said. She leaped into the air and turned and smiled at Lena. "Thanks for coming today."

Lena waved back at her, unable to think of anything to say. She watched Supergirl fly back toward the bandstand then took off her shoes and walked back to the event.

The Guardian pulled up like a rock star on his motorcycle. Revving the engine as small children ran to greet him. Lena went back to her tree this time no reporters bothered her. The Guardian stood in front of a podium set up in the middle of the bandstand. In the orchestra pit several reporters took photographs as the Guardian waved to Supergirl. "I've had the privilege of knowing a few heroes before I ever thought to become one." Lena crossed her arms indifferently. Cheesy. She thought, already bored. She spotted a hot dog vendor and the smell of heated meats called to her. She searched through her pockets for loose change, half listening to the Guardian's speech, half judging it. The Guardian's voice boomed over a setup of several microphones. "What I learned is beneath a mask or just in everyday life, a hero is someone who steps forward in the face of adversity. It took me a long time to find that within myself, but our world was attacked by someone truly mad who pushed us to the brink. " The Guardian paused dramatically, and the crowd shifted closer toward the stage. "Throughout history evil has taken many faces Hitler, Stalin... Lex Luthor. They say when the threat arises the hero emerges, but he or she does not win the war. 'The people' have to be brave enough to identify and stand up to evil otherwise civilization fails, it dies in darkness."

She couldn't stand there and listen to some half-baked nitwit bad mouth her brother. Once recognized there would be too many persistent questions about Lex which she was not prepared to answer. Lena waved goodbye to Kara and headed down the dirt pathway toward the sidewalk. The plan was to get the hell away from National City Park, then call her publicist and get a counter statement to The Guardian's speech in tomorrow's paper. Lena passed the hot dog vendors bright yellow stand, she was starving all she had for breakfast was a banana and a couple bumps of coke to wake up. She could afford to eat a hot dog if she had a salad for dinner no croutons with a tablespoon of dressing. Lena scrapped the bottom of her purse and found two dollars worth of quarters.

As she was walking toward the stand, the hot dog vendor ripped open the front of his shirt. It was the oddest thing she had ever seen at the center of his chest was a giant green crystal. She knew at once it was kryptonite, her instincts kicked in and she ducked. A great neon green beam burst out of his chest and shot across the sky at Supergirl. Lena watched horrified as Kara was blown hundreds of feet through the air into the windows of a downtown skyscraper. The building shook on impact teetering, back and forth. Kara did not reappear. Lena stood up without realizing she had dropped to her knees. The atmosphere around her seemed to change, all her hair became statically charged. Her hand brushed over the clasp of her purse and she felt a shock. All lights in the park shattered at once and electrical pieces of wire and glass rained down onto the ground. Wisps of blue electricity gathered in midair and assembled before her eyes, in the form of a woman. Chaos erupted. People ran terrified in all directions trying to flee the electrical woman and the Man shooting kryptonite from his chest. Lena glanced at the building where Supergirl had yet to emerge. She picked herself up and crawled to the nearest bush. It did not provide any form of real coverage other than slightly camouflaging her from the immediate crossfire.

The Guardian cleared as many people out of the way as possible. A large shield spread over his arm as he approached the woman.

"LiveWire, what are you up to?" The Guardian called out to her, "why this? Why now?"

The woman ignored his efforts to reason with him. Her voice was a dry taunt. "Guardian, you are a traitor to humanity and an Alien lover. It's time to take back our planet. We didn't ask them to come here and we didn't ask them to rule us."

The Guardian tried to punch her, but LiveWire transferred back into blue energy. This went on for a while every time the Guardian tried to throw a punch, the woman known as LiveWire transferred back into a shapeless flow of blue electrical current.

LiveWire reappeared behind the Guardian and shot him in the back with an electric jolt. The Guardian arched and screamed as it shocked him. "What kind of idiot makes a metal suit?" She punched him in the head. Then transferred back into her electrical form. She gathered up into a large blue electrical cloud above the Guardian. "Do you know why I love metal Guardian? It's a great conductor of heat and electricity." LiveWire's voice sounded like trance music. She reappeared in front of him, she gathered up blue wave of electricity and shot it directly at the Guardian. The Guardian lifted his shield as if to protect himself from a wave of water, only the electricity absorbed into the shield.

The outline of his suit was blurred by a electrical force. "AHHHH-" Guardian howled. The force of LiveWire's voltage lifted him slightly off the ground. He shook helplessly until his body went limp and even then he continued to shake. The air filled with a fried putrid smell. Like gamy barbecue, then Guardian stopped screaming. Smoke fizzled out of the cracks of his uniform. The electricity ceased and the Guardian fell to his knees, then collapsed over. His body twitched uncontrollably, like a fish out of water. LiveWire returned to her human form, "see folks, this is what happens when you try to be a hero." She laughed as she shot deadly sparks at fleeing people. The man with the kryptonite in his chest sent an explosive burst through the air. He blew off the top of the building, with Kara, who had yet to reappear. Large chunks of the building fell off and showered down, hitting people as they tried to escape.

A group of agents dressed in all black arrived and rushed the scene with loaded guns. Lena used the distraction to get as far away as possible. She ran mindlessly all the way to L-CORP. It was close and it was safe. The entrance to the building was locked for the weekend. She passed through the garage toward her parking space which was located next to a stairwell that led into the building. Her eyes roamed over the empty parking lot. She heard the sound of footsteps reverberating against metal. She looked at the stairwell and realized the noise was getting closer. Lena stepped behind a large cement pillar and hid. The person stepped off the stairwell and begin walking swiftly through the lot. Lena pressed her back into the pillar and waited for the footsteps to pass. She scooted to the edge of the pillar, then peeked. Her hands were shaking and she tripped over herself. She stood up quickly and stepped out from behind the pillar to try and catch up to her mother.

"MOTHER," she called out.

Lillian Luthor froze when she heard her name and slowly pivoted around. Her head tilted slightly while her hands clutched her purse. "Lena, I was just looking for you."

The image of the Guardian being attacked by the electric woman replayed in Lena's mind. And all at once it clicked, she choked down the urge to vomit. "That was a human event. He was a human."

Her mother unclasped her purse and pulled out something sleek and black. "The Guardian is allied with the enemy, my darling. We need to send a message, collude with the enemy. Expect to be taken out."

Lena was too far to make out what her mother held, but instinct told her to approach with caution. She grabbed a chunk of her hair, mashing it up in her hand. "Mom, please. Come with me. I'll take you to one of Lex's hideouts where you'll be safe…" She couldn't believe what she was about to offer. "We can figure this out together-"

 _"BAM!"_

There was a loud pop that strained Lena's ears. Followed by a force that threw her off her feet. She lay on the floor completely discombobulated as shock evolved into a sharp pain in her arm. She struggled to sit up, but the left side of her body hunched unnaturally. She vaguely recognized the sound of heels echoing against concrete. She glanced at her feet and saw that she was missing a shoe.

She inspected the red seeping through her shirt and couldn't believe it.

"MOTHER, YOU SHOT ME!"

Lillian cleaned off the handle of her gun with a tissue and put it back into her purse. "Stop acting like I'm trying to end your life." She pulled on a pair of latex surgical gloves, tugging each finger into the grooves. The gloves snapped as she released them, "I just need a sample of your blood."

"That's it's?" Lena said incredulously. "That's why you shot me?" Her voice broke. Her eyes became dull and the fight drained out of her.

Lillian bent, pulling open the front of Lena's jacket. "In hindsight, would you have willingly given me your blood?"

Lena watched terrified as her mother grabbed something else from her purse. She rolled out of the way, "YOU BITCH."

"Paid thousand of dollars for your boarding school yet you resort to petty curse words. Such a disappoint. At the very least you can contribute to the cause." Lillian's dipped the head of a dropper right into Lena's wound and twisted.

"AWWW-" Lena jerked in pain.

Lillian dropped Lena's blood into a glass vial. Then stuck the vial in a ziplock baggy and put it in her purse. Her dull gray eyes gazed over Lena. "You're looking pale, my dear." She dropped a prepaid cell phone and it bounced and hit Lena in the arm. "There are enough minutes on that phone to call an ambulance. I would suggest you do so."

A van rolled up into the parking lot. Lena heard a man's voice call out to her mother. LiveWire slid open the back door for Lillian.

"And the Guardian?" Lillian asked.

There was a pause, "Dead."

Lena squeezed her eyes close and did not move. For a moment she was back a the Luthor Estate, hiding beneath the covers, fearful for her life.

"Very good." Lillian turned back to Lena. "Well, I must be going until next time my daughter." She climbed into the van.

Lena heard the door slam and the wheels screeched as they sped off. She dropped her head back, dizzy and faint. It became a mantra, one she repeated over and over as her blood puddled, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…"


	5. Chapter 5

Kara

A loose chunk of cement ping-ponged it's way through a labyrinth of fallen rubble and landed inches from Kara's face. Kara opened her eyes and was met with the darkest, darkness, beyond pitch black. Shards of metal poked into her skin and heavy pieces of concrete, crushed her chest and legs. She slipped in and out of consciousness losing track of the passage of time. It became a cycle, she would wake up long enough to know she was awake, then fall back asleep and dream of Kryptonite. Each time more horrifying than the last, until finally, she forced herself to remain conscious. She was like a plant, she needed the sun to restore her powers. Currently, her arms felt like jello and she was having difficulty focusing on a single thought. Her eyelids felt heavy and her heart rate rapid. She took a deep breath and released it, she was alive, which meant it wasn't a kryptonite bullet. She felt a pit in her stomach. Whoever shot her, had the power to hurl her through a building. She could think of a short list of people with that capacity. Was it Lex Luthor? Had he managed to escape prison with the aid of someone... Close to him...?

No, no, no, Kara pushed the thought out of her mind. She had to remain calm and focus on the positive. Being alive definitely counted as positive. An image floated through her mind. She wasn't sure if it was a memory or her imagination. Lena sitting behind her desk, wearing a white button-up, hair in a clean bun. Lena's eyes flick up, she pins Kara in place like a taxidermy butterfly. She smiles easily, and it takes a Super second before Kara can breathe.

Kara blinked, that was one hell of a positive.

She heard the sound of metal being sliced apart by a chainsaw and the banging of tools into concrete. She tuned the noises out, closed her eyes, and focused on the voices coming from above. All she needed to do was sit tight until they found her. She heard the hollow echo of metal colliding against metal and the crackle of concrete being systematically dislodged. Specks of dust and rocks rained down on her. She coughed to keep it from getting stuck in her throat.

A large piece of the building was punched away, "SUPERGIRL!" She heard her name called.

Kara gasped, as dry particles spilled around her. "I'M HERE!" Yelling made her head spin, she lay still until it stopped. A hand tore through a chunk of cement and pulled away the excess debris. She felt fresh air hit her face and she could see a patch of blue sky. Directly, above her eye line was a small opening, Mon-El popped his head into the hole. "Supergirl, it's you, oh god, she's HERE," he shouted. Mon-EL moved out of her line of vision and Alex appeared with a flashlight. The light hit Kara's eyes, causing her to see spots of color.

Alex's voice was frantic. "Supergirl, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Kara swallowed a lump in the back of her throat. "Alex..." Her voice was hoarse and dry.

Alex stared at her with such turmoil, not since losing Jeremiah did she look so visibly shaken. "Hold on, we're going to get you out of there." She disappeared from the opening and reappeared with something metal in her hand. It was attached to a bungee cord, Alex began reeling down what looked like a can of soda. Kara realized the metal thing was a sun-grenade. When it got midway down there was a burst of blinding light. Kara could feel her body absorbing the light and her strength returning. She pressed two hands against a piece of what was formerly an office wall and pushed it off her legs. She rolled onto her side, taking a moment for her senses to recover. She slowly closed her hand into a fist and punched the cement on top of her into rubble. Then lifted her fist and launched into the air, shooting like a missile through layers of the demolished building. By the time she reached the surface her hair and uniform were covered in a fine chalk powder. It got between her fingers, outlined her earlobes, and made her hair white and gray.

"Kara," Alex held up a mask to her mouth. "Oh god, Kara, I don't know how to say this..." Her hands trembled as she checked Kara for injuries.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"LiveWire and another Man with Kryptonite in his chest attacked the event. The Guardian tried to confront LiveWire, but she... She killed him." Alex's voice dropped. She dug her foot into the powdery grass and kicked up bits of loose cement, "I'm sorry."

"Come here." Kara pulled Alex into a tight hug. "Hold on," she launched into the sky with Alex in her arms. Neither said anything as the people below began to look like ants. She flew toward a cloudless part in the sky where she could recoup her strength. "Jimmy is..." Kara suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. A cool breeze hit her face and stung her eyes.

"Perhaps we better land," Alex suggested in her ear.

Kara quickly altered their course and landed on top of the nearest building. It was a gray, ugly rooftop, with a pond of slowly evaporating water, and tons of bird shit.

Alex jumped out of Kara's arms, grateful for the solid ground beneath her feet. "Holy hell, Kara, don't just fly me places without telling me first."

"I'm sorry," Kara whispered.

Alex opened her mouth and closed it. Her eyes were wild and tense. "That fucking bitch." Though Alex didn't specify, Kara knew she was talking about LiveWire.

"Do we know what she wanted? Why she did..." Kara sighed, "what she did."

Alex shook her head, "I have no idea." Neither said anything for a long time.

Kara gazed across the sky where six helicopters circled the airspace above, National City Park. She should be there helping, yet all she could think of was Jimmy. She warned him about becoming a hero, she warned him for this very reason. The man never listened to reason. "Jimmy is dead..." Kara choked. She felt Alex's hand on her back and said it again. "Jimmy the handsome, patient, brave man is dead." She was getting a grasp of the situation or at least the language.

Kara had discovered her powers as she discovered Jimmy as a person. They had been on the threshold of becoming something more to each other. She could have loved him... No, she did love him. She had been too afraid, or rather too weak to allow herself to go for it.

Kara clenched her fist into a ball, "Alex, I think I made a mistake... I said, yes, to Lena Luthor... And now Jimmy's dead, and all I can think about is how I said, yes, to Lena Luthor. Only, I'm also thinking about Jimmy as well because I never said, yes, to him. Not even when he came to me and told me he was the Guardian. I scoffed at the idea of... I think I really hurt his feelings... I- I- hated it when he boasted about all the patrolling he was doing. Like he was sooo busy, now that he was the Guardian. Because I just missed our game night and that closeness, you know what I mean?"

"Don't, Kara, I can't..." Alex shook her head and frowned. "Wait, what, are you talking about? Since when does saying, yes, to Lena Luthor, mean 'no' to Jimmy?"

Kara nodded thoughtfully, "that's actually a great way to summarize it." She chuckled dryly. "I'm engaged to Lena Luthor... As in a giant fat ring, engaged... As in walking down the aisle in a white dress, engaged. See what I mean by mistake, Alex? I SAID YES, and now everything is completely screwed. People are dying and I'm messing up because I should've stopped that attack, but I didn't." She dropped her head into her hands. Her chuckling evolved into a deep laughter that strained her stomach muscles. She clenched her fist, unable to control herself. "I'm so- so- sorry." Her voice cracked. She hiccuped and a tear fell off her nose. She caught it in her hand as another trailed down her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm the worst..." She covered her hand with her mouth, her shoulders shook.

They sat down on the ledge of the building feet dangling over the side. Alex just stared at her shocked, and dazed. She put her weight in her arms and leaned back, nodding in Kara's general direction.

Kara started rambling like one of the broken robots on Winn's desk. "Jimmy didn't deserve to die... She's going to break my heart... Jimmy is dead... She's going to be all evil, just like her family. Jimmy didn't deserve to die." Alex put her arm around Kara and hugged her. It was like an off switch the contact helped to calm her.

Alex rubbed off a patch of Kara's forehead with her shirt, and kissed her. "I love you so much, Kara. When you flew into that building and didn't come out... I was so scared. Let me clarify, I've never been that scared in my life. And I can't bear being that scared again."

Kara nodded, but didn't say anything. Alex rubbed her hands together and shivered as the wind blew stronger on top of the building. She glared at Kara. "What the hell were you thinking? Seriously, Lena Luthor?"

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?" Kara laughed. "I mean, who gets engaged after three months? It's the stupidest thing ever, right?"

Alex listened quietly and didn't say anything for a long while afterward. She wrapped her arms around over her chest and looked out at the vast view of the city. From above there was simply blue sky. "A wise person once gave me this really great advice." Alex placed her hand on Kara's knee. "You should be able to kiss the girls you want to kiss. Because what is the point of all of this, if we don't? What are we fighting for if we can't? Life is fragile, Kara, even for Super People. So you can only live your best life and if that includes Lena Luthor then, yes, invite her over for dinner. So I can give her, The Talk."

Kara stared absently at Alex. "Talk?"

Alex shrugged indifferently. "You know 'The Talk' where I tell Lena Luthor that I'm going to kick her ass if she breaks your heart. Only, I'm gonna use a wrench and they'll never find the body."

Kara nodded and glanced back at the open sky. The sun beamed down on her skin and she felt rejuvenated. "Sometimes, I struggle with this new world, but then you threaten my fianceé with a wrench and it makes me feel so... Human."

* * *

Kara gazed up at the building which was now missing a sizable piece where the top floors had been blown off. She didn't allow herself to dwell on how many people had been in the building. Fortunately, the fact that it was the weekend vastly reduced the likelihood of fatalities. She kept telling herself this even as she lifted a cement block and discovered a body in pieces. Arms, legs, torso, were in close enough range for her to identify it as belonging to a single individual. It looked like he or she had been hit as they ran from the falling building. Kara gagged, sucked down the urge to vomit, and stepped backward into Mon-El. She felt his arm around her waist, steadying her. She glanced at him and for a second couldn't remember his name.

"Tell the rescue workers, we found another body." She sidestepped out of Mon-El's grasp. "And- Ahh... I left a backpack in a bush behind the ladies restroom in the park. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure thing, Supergirl," Mon-El nodded eagerly and sprinted off at a super-human pace.

Kara stood over the body until Mon-El returned with a group of emergency workers. She watched them as they carefully picked up parts of what had been a person, cataloged, and placed the pieces into a black bag. All she could think about was how fake it looked. It looked comically fake like terrible props in a B-horror film. She couldn't make the connection her mind was fuzzy and she had a terrible kryptonite induced headache.

She continued to move through the mass of police officers toward the bandstand. Mon-El joined her wearing her backpack. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear Snapper saying, "Get the story." She patted Mon-El's arm. "Get my camera." He had been at her side, taking one-worded commands from her all day. He reached into her bag and pulled out a small Polaroid. Without, having to ask, Mon-El began snapping picture after picture of the scene. They came to a clearing where the Guardian's body was laid out on the floor. The electricity had burnt his skin to his helmet. There was no way to remove the helmet without taking off parts of the skin on his face. Jimmy's Guardian suit was buzzing with a residual current. He was essentially a giant powerful battery or for lack of a better word, a Livewire. The police stood out of the way as she entered the crime circle. She knelt before her friend and with one look lost it. Her job was to fly the body to the DEO laboratory for a proper medical examination. She dropped her face into her hands.

 _WOOSH!_

Kara barely registered the sudden gust of air and the soft sound of red boots landing next to her. He had the ability to land softer than a bird. Superman stood above her, staring wordlessly at the Guardian. "Hello Supergirl," Superman's voice was strained.

Kara looked up and could see the outline of her cousin's jaw clenched in place. His riotous stiffness made her recoil. "I'm so sorry..." She wrapped her arms around her chest. She watched as he did the job she couldn't.

Blue sparks rippled off the Guardian's body as Superman picked it up. He carried the guardian cradle in his arms, bridal style. Superman stared pointedly at her as he absorbed all the energy out of Jimmy's suit and then flew away.

 _"CLICK, CLICK, CLICK..."_ A bright flash caught her attention.

Kara slowly lifted her face and was blinded by bursts of camera lights. Reporters shouted questions at her and took pictures. She felt like King Kong right before scaling the Empire State building. She couldn't face any of it so she jumped into the air and made a quick escape. She flew mindlessly curving around skyscrapers until she reached a more shallow part of town near the docks.

The Department of Extraterrestrial Operations was in a state of disarray, agents walked quickly out of her way as she passed. Kara found Jo'nn standing in front of a wall of monitors. Seated in front of a computer was Winn Schott Jr, staring intensely at a frozen screen. Jo'nn paused the video and a black Insignia popped up. "The group calls itself Cadmus."

Winn eyes snapped up from the computer. He gazed passed Kara and stood up. "They just brought his body in." Kara put a hand on his shoulder which made him flinch. "I- I- made a fucked up suit." His voice broke, "it's my fault…" Kara tried to hug him, but he stepped back.

Kara peered at Jo'nn, "don't other people work here? Can we get someone else on this?"

Jo'nn nodded, "yeah, we can."

She followed Winn to his desk. He grabbed an old computer box and began packing up all the little toys he kept on his workstation.

"Winn…" She called after him.

His back straightened at the mention of his name and he continued packing his things.

"WINN…" She attempted again.

Winn stopped, pivoted around. "My father a.k.a Toyman created things that killed people…" His frame shook as he spoke, "now I have as well."

"This isn't your fault..." Kara started to say.

"I PUT JIMMY IN THAT SUIT." Winn seemed to forget he was yelling. "You saw that video. Cadmus is going after HUMANS who- who…" She placed a hand on his back.

"No, no, NO!" He was wild and frantic, "I can't- I can't- do this anymore." He grabbed his box and dropped his security clearance on the desk.

"I quit. I'm not going to do this ever again. I quit." He grabbed his box, then picked up his sweater and tossed it over his shoulder.

Kara watched Winn leave.

Jo'nn quietly stood next to her, a troubled expression on his face. "These people, these fundamentalists seek to bring down more than just buildings. Their terror is a word that cannot be fought with just guns. We must find the idea, then trace the philosophy to the culprit." He said grimly. "We've got a lot of work to do."

Kara made herself busy by taking over Winn's station. She reviewed the viral footage, a pixulated two min video of a man in a black mask, speaking about the Alien threat.

Mon-EL entered the DEO carrying her backpack.

"I really wish I could fly," Mon-EL put her cell phone on the desk. "Your device has been going off."

She checked her phone and discovered multiple messages left from Snapper. She went to the restroom and quickly changed back into her work clothes. As she was leaving, she ran into Mon-El who was still carrying her backpack. He slung it across his back and followed her out of the building.

"What are you doing?" She didn't have time to babysit him.

"Kara I know this is affecting you."

She rolled her eyes, "Jimmy's death affects everyone."

"Yes," he conceded. "But you're especially busy and I want to help."

She shook her head, "you had your chance to be a hero and you chose to be a bartender."

She stepped out onto the sidewalk and waved for a cab.

"Yes," He flinched. "But wait- I can do this... I want to help." He picked up her cell phone and pretended to speak into it. "You've reached Kara Danvers. She is currently unavailable may I take a message?" He put the phone down, "I may not be 'Super' but I can be Mike of the interns."

A cab stopped at the curb, Kara shrugged indifferently. "You have to press the green button to talk. Let's go before I change my mind."

Mon-El beamed triumphantly and slid into the cab.

* * *

Things were just as chaotic at CATCO. In the absence of Jimmy Olsen, Snapper had taken charge as assistant editor of the magazine. Kara walked by her fellow employees who were buzzing around like worker bees trying to figure out what was going on. Again, she was tempted to cry as she realized that nobody knew Jimmy was dead. She left Mon-EL in her office and ran straight into a meeting.

Snapper chastised her in front of everyone for her truancy. "Danvers, the biggest news day of the year and you finally decide to show up."

Kara repressed the urge to physically punch his face. "I was at the scene, it was really difficult running from the falling skyscraper, but I'm okay, thanks for asking."

Snapper softened. "Hell, Danvers. I'm sorry."

Kara shrugged off his empathy, "I got a roll of pictures on my camera to start going through. Definitely, think we have a usable shot for the cover."

He gave her a nonchalant nod. "Good, the cover story is yours then."

She gasped at the thought of being forced to cover Jimmy. "I can't, Sir. This one is too close. I'll give you the pictures I have…"

"Danvers as reporters, it's our job to rub our balls in it."

"No, Sir, I really- really- can't. But there is another lead I'd like to follow. One, I've sourced from Supergirl about the group behind the attack..."

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Mon-El waving to her. He had a scribbled note in his hand.

"Excuse me," Mon-EL pushed his way into the center of the room. "Official business of Kara Danvers." He continued without noticing the awkwardness or the slicing motion Kara made across her neck. Even, Snapper was rendered speechless by his sheer lack of tact. Mon-El took off his glasses and head the note up to his nose. "A woman named Pam called to say. Kara's fiancée did I say that right? FI-AN- CEE. Is in the hospital at our Lady of Grace, on 603 E. Christian st. Pam, said it's an emergency and that I should tell you ASAP, which I don't know what that means."

He looked around confused, "ASAP, is that like when you can read minds?"

Silence settled over the conference room as the focus shifted back to Kara. She shuffled forward mortified. "Thank you for informing me Mon-EL." She glanced at Snapper trying to gauge his rage level.

Snapper's hard resolve broke. "Okay Danvers, investigate the Supergirl lead." He gave her a sympathetic look. "Didn't know you had a life outside of the job. Go take care of your fianceé. Don't come back until everything at home is okay." He glared back at all the reporters gawking at them and began shouting a flurry of orders. "Let's GO, People. The news isn't going to write itself." He pointed to Mon-EL. "You, get me a fucking coffee."

Kara wordlessly left the conference room. She walked to her office with Mon-EL on her heels.

"I don't get it," Mon-EL asked. "Does the angry man want me to fuck his coffee? Is that an earth thing?"

She picked up her phone and found several messages from the hospital. She tried to stay as calm as possible as her guilt festered. She should have texted Lena to make sure she was okay, but she didn't.

"Damn it," she punched a hole through her desk and the impact caused the legs of her desk to give out.

She grabbed her backpack from Mon-EL, "I have to go."

He started following her to the door and she stopped. "Please, go back to the DEO until I call for you."

"But-" He objected.

She put her hand over his mouth and frowned. "Get back to the DEO. Without the Guardian, we need somebody with Alien powers on standby."

Mon-El's nodded. "Be safe, Kara Zor-EL." He gave her a quick hug, then jumped out her office window before she could scold him for not taking the stairs.

When Kara got to the hospital a tired Nurse handed her a clipboard full of questions she never thought to ask Lena. Like for instance, what exactly was Lena's blood type and was she allergic to any pain medication. They informed her that Lena was in stable condition, but refusing treatment for a gunshot wound. Kara took the medical papers and found Lena on the third floor of the hospital in a private room. Lena looked depleted. Her vibrant pallor was gray and there were dark shadows around her eyes. Her left arm was extended above her heart. She was sweating and her hair clung to parts of her neck and face.

Kara squeezed the clipboard in her hand. "The doctor says you will have nerve damage if he doesn't operate soon."

Lena shook her head, "no" then nodded to the water container by her bedside. Kara picked it up and brought the straw to her lips. Lena gulped down the cool liquid. She dropped her head back onto the pillow with a grunt. The edges of her eyes watered and she clenched her teeth.

Speaking seemed to bring her to the cusp of unconsciousness. "I can't have any medication. Or the surgery for that matter."

Kara struggled to temper her frustration. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to do, but you WILL have the surgery, NOW."

"No," Lena repeated.

It was too much first Jimmy and now this. "Why?" Kara fell into the chair by Lena's bedside, shoulders hunched.

Lena sucked in a deep breath of air. "Kara, please don't be upset… Not for me." She licked her chapped lips, "I can't have surgery because I have drugs in my system. The anesthesia could have an adverse effect on my heart. It's safer if I wait a few more hours for it to pass through my body so if you would... Please, refill my water."

Kara stared at Lena in disbelief. "Are you on some sort of medication?"

"You could say that," Lena chuckled bitterly. "My mother. She's something of a trigger for my habits. I shouldn't let her get to me, but she does." Lena's face became cold and dark. "Sometimes when it bothers me too much. I try drowning it out, I don't know how to be any other way."

"You are not your, Mother. You are good, Lena..." Kara took a deep breath, "Please..."

Lena sighed, all the energy sapped out of her face. "Kara, you don't know the half of it. It's an ugly thing that I am, and I don't want to be ugly in front of you."


	6. Chapter 6

KARA

* * *

From just filling out hospital forms Kara discovered a slew of things about Lena which she had yet to ask. For instance, Lena was five feet six inches tall. Her birthday was August nineteenth, (making her a Leo), and blood type "O" positive. Kara sighed, she looked at the last question on the clipboard, then back at Lena. "How long have you been a user?" She said, wincing at her choice of words.

Lena kept her eye fixed on the window, staring at the bushes planted along the gray hospital driveway. She blinked, clearing her throat slightly. "I'm not a user." Her eyes drifted up to Kara. "I do it occasionally, three times a week at most."

Kara sucked in a breath and held it. "Lena that is the very definition of a user. Oh Geez. Gosh, okay, this is new." She waved an arm between herself and Lena. "We- we- are learning about each other... I'm an Alien from another planet and you're a recreational drug person." She winced again, there was no way of saying it without sounding aweful.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly Kara, it's not as bad as you think." She paused, "it isn't bad at all."

Kara folded her arms over her chest. "Really?" She set the clipboard aside, "You just said you do it three days a week. That's a full weekend and a day. Lena, what in RAO's name is the matter with you!" She needed to touch the other woman. She ended up, rubbing circles on Lena's ankle and her thoughts shifted to Jimmy. "My friend died today... He was a good man, way better than the end he was given. He once loved me. If I'm being honest, he died, loving me. I gave him very little of myself..."

Lena closed her eyes and shuddered. "Kara, I witnessed the whole thing..."

Kara took a step closer to the bed, Lena dropped her face into the side of her arm. They stayed connected as Kara gently ran her fingers through Lena's hair.

"I don't want you numbing out any part of our life together." Kara paused, reorganizing what she needed to say. What they each needed to hear. "Lena, when I think about 'us' it's a terrible idea. You're a Luthor, I'm a Super, it's a bad idea all around. My cousin Clark is going to hate you, your family already HATES me. Let's face it, getting married is probably the worst thing we could ever do to each other... But when I look at you, my heart starts racing, and your hair smells like lavender, and you're so- so- funny. Like, seriously, you don't even know how funny you are... Lena Luthor, holy Rao, you might make sense. NO, you actually make so much freaking sense and I think somewhere in your brooding Luthor heart you know it's true. We have so much love to be had." Kara gazed out the window at the same bush Lena was staring at. Planted along the driveway, was the loveliest hydrangeas with violet and blue blooms. She mentally bookmarked the moment. A moment which she sort of, kind of, adored her fianceé in every way possible. Kara kissed two fingers and touched Lena's ankle. "I'm going to need you to start making healthier choices because I need you to live for a very long time."

Lena's voice caught in her throat, "I will try. I'm not perfect." Her eyes watered and the tip of her nose reddened.

Kara could not remember a time when Lena looked more beautiful.

She kept making swirls on Lena's arms, ankles, hair, anywhere she could touch. "Neither am I."

Kara arranged for an additional cot to be brought up to the room. An hour later an orderly delivered a white reclining chair that converted into a bed. They watched a terrible reality show called, "When Sex Goes Wrong, Wilderness Edition." An elderly nurse with a cart of beverages came around and dropped off a food menu. Kara lowered the television volume all the way down, but there were enough blurred butts on the screen to make her blush.

Kara picked up the menu and began to flip through the meal options. "So you have a choice, would you like turkey meatloaf or the chicken chow mein?"

Lena shook her head, doubtfully. "Do you honestly believe the hospital will do either dish justice?"

"Meatloaf it is." Kara said, circling the selection on the menu. "For dessert would you like tapioca or a mini chocolate lava cake?"

Lena's eyes rolled back in her head, her voice dropped an octave. "Always chocolate, my Kara."

Kara, licked her lips and checked it off. "Good to know." Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She didn't bother to look at the caller-ID as she picked it up.

"Kara!" Mon-El yelled through the phone. "Hi- Hey, what room are you in?"

Kara pulled the phone away from her ear. "Room 3. Why? Is everything okay?"

She was still on the phone when the door opened, Mon-EL stepped into the room with the phone to his ear. He continued to speak into the phone as he arrived in front of Kara. "I finally figured out what Snapper meant by, 'fucking coffee.' So I went back to your office with a black coffee, Snapper gave me a message to give to you. Here's the message…" Mon-El pulled a pink Post-it out of his pocket and read. "Danvers where is my fucking front page photo?" Mon-El folded the note back into his pocket. "There was more, but Snapper was talking faster than I can write. English is not my first language." He noticed Lena on the bed and waved. "Hi." He shyly touched his arm and pointed to her injury, "that looks painful."

Kara took an uneasy step between Mon-EL and Lena. She smiled widely, "thanks Mon-EL. Please tell Snapper I'll email the photos, ASAP."

Mon-El frowned, "I'm still not sure what ASAP means." He glanced at the humping figures on the television screen and chuckled. "What's this?" He dragged a chair from the hallway and placed it next to Kara's.

Lena turned up the volume.

Mon-EL tilted his head, trying to see through the blurred out parts. "Are they mating?'

"Yes," Lena snickered, "and it's in the wilderness."

Mon-EL scooted closer to the television, "this planet is so fascinating."

Kara flipped open her computer and plugged in her camera. The images from earlier began to instantly upload onto the screen. She tried selecting all the images and sending them in an attachment to Snapper but the internet was not working. So she went into the hall where the signal was slightly better. She reached into her computer bag a checked her cell phone. She had a voice message from Alex that was hours old. Her computer _DINGED,_ indicating that it had finished downloading the photos onto the USB. Her screen immediately opened up tons of images of herself kneeling before Jimmy. She pressed her fingers to her eyes until she felt like she could trust herself not to cry. Then she heard the muffled voices of Mon-EL and Lena in the other room. Out of sheer curiosity, she used her super hearing to zoom in on what they were saying to each other.

"You can't possibly be with Kara." Mon-EL seemed more confused than his first day on earth. "She likes me."

Lena's voice was calm and unaffected. "You love Kara, but she doesn't love you back."

There was a pause, Kara heard Mon-EL'S heart rate spike, and his voice cracked like a prepubescent boy. "How, how... Do you know?"

Kara scooped up her computer and rushed back into the room at a super speed. Mon-El whirled around expectantly, "Kara, this is madness, she's a human. Human's and Aliens don't breed well. Please, tell her that. Tell her she's crazy and kind of a mean person. Because humans and a Kryptonian are just... NO."

Lena scoffed, dryly. "Oh, please, you act like god's gift to earth. We've survived well enough without your species."

Mon-EL pointed to the ring on Kara's finger. "Is it- is it- because she gave you a gift? Should I have got you a gift as well?"

Kara looked up and caught Lena's staring at her. She lifted up her hand, "It's a promise. I promised Lena I would..."

"So what!" He threw his arms up furiously. "I promise stuff all the time that I never actually do."

Kara sighed, not in the mood for teaching Mon-El earth customs. She sucked in a breath and released it. "Lena is hurt which is why I'm taking care of her." She reached into her computer bag and grabbed her USB. "I need you to give this to Snapper on my behalf, it has to be tonight. And then I need you to go to my apartment and bring me a change of clothes. Sweats, a hoodie, socks, my comfy shoes the black ones, my toothbrush, toothpaste, my makeup bag. After that, you will report back to the DEO and help Jo'nn as best as you can." She put her hands on his shoulders. "You promised me that you would be Mike of the interns. So please do as I say."

For a second it looked like he was going to lean in just a fraction closer. Kara tried to project complete disinterest. His eyes searched her lips and he took the USB. "I will do what you ask, Kara Zor-El." He walked over to the window and pulled off the screen. Kara used her super speed to move across the room. She grabbed the nape of Mon-El's collar, causing him to yo-yo backward. "We must not use powers in front of humans. You have to take the elevator Mon-EL." He took a step back, freeing himself from Kara's grip. "Fine," his eyes wandered back to Lena. He gave her a slight nod, "I hope you feel better Lena of the Luthors." He said cordially.

Kara used X-ray vision and watched until Mon-El was down the hall and in the elevator.

"You and your intern have the oddest relationship," Lena said.

Kara sighed, "you have no idea." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and then kicked off her shoes. She felt Lena's eyes on her as she began to pull apart the futon. She remained composed as she worked.

"Your intern is in love with you," Lena stated.

Kara swallowed down her nerves, "I know."

"You never thought to date him?"

Kara spread a sterile sheet over the small mattress. Then reached back and fluffed the limp hospital pillow in place. She crawled onto the futon and wrapped an arm over her face, blocking out the bright energy saving lights. She released all her tension into what was a fairly comfortable makeshift bed. For a while, the only sound in the room was the random sex noise coming from the television.

"Mon-EL and I never dated." Kara wasn't exactly sure what Mon-EL was to her anymore. "He's an Alien from a planet close to my own. His biology is somewhat closer to mine and he's one of the only beings in the world who knows of Krypton."

Lena seemed to take this information in stride. She motioned for her cup of water, which Kara brought to her lips. She took a sip and cleared her throat. "Would it be easier for you to be with him? I'm not 'Super' and it may take a while for me to heal. Long enough for you to realize that I have my flaws." She paused thoughtfully, "so I guess what I'm saying is… You can leave if you want."

Kara felt her heart sink into her stomach. "Why?" She breathed.

"My Mother... She gets to me and I don't want her getting to you."

Kara shook her head. "Lena, I get it. She's a monster…"

Lena cut her off, "NO, you really don't..."

Kara's super-hearing picked up on the soft footfalls of an approaching person. She stopped mid-conversation and looked at the door. She balled her fist ready for a fight and then slowly turned to find Maggie arriving at the doorway. She was all business, wearing a black blazer with her shiny police badge clipped to her hip.

"Detective," Lena sat up a bit taller, putting emphasizes into the annunciation of each word. "What can I do for you?"

Maggie entered the room the way she would a crime scene taking in all the small details. She picked up the clipboard of medical forms.

Kara reached for it, but Maggie set it back down on the stand next to Lena's bed. She gave Kara an odd look. "Easy little Danvers I'm not gonna read it." She took a seat next to Lena's bed. "Ms. Luthor I'm here on official police business. Just following up on a few leads." She smiled warmly at Kara, " then I will be off to spend the evening with my wonderful girlfriend a.k.a Kara's sister. So to make things easier on me. Do you mind telling me how you got shot today?"

Kara shifted uncomfortably on the futon it was lower to the ground, skewing her view of Maggie and Lena. "Maggie, she's injured, can't you come back at another time?"

"Fine," Maggie grinned at Lena. "Ms. Luthor just one itty bitty question more. Do you know anything about the terrorist organization known as Cadmus?"

Lena, who had been quiet until now smiled pleasantly at Maggie. "Detective… What's your name?"

"Maggie Sawyer…" She folded her arms evenly over her chest. "Kara's sister is named Alex. She works for the DEO and she's very good at shooting things. Thought you should know… So back to Cadmus?"

Lena pressed her lips together until they were as pale as her face. "I will not be speaking with the police today." She turned to Kara. "Darling, in my purse is my phone. Would you please pick it up? The code to unlock it is 6666, inside my contacts you will find a man named Charles Locklin. He's my lawyer, please notify him that Lena Luthor is in the hospital being questioned without a warrant or due cause by the police."

Maggie's eyes twinkled as if to say, checkmate. "Ms. Luthor calling your lawyer is unnecessary…" She clapped her hands together, "Besides, we're all family here, right?"

"Are we?" Lena asked. "I'm a Luthor. Today, was the first major attack on National City and you're already here, Detective. How do you think this is going to play out for me?"

She glared evenly at Maggie. "One word… Witch hunt."

Maggie stood up, eyes locked on Lena's. "Funny, I can think of a word that rhymes with witch, that describes you." Maggie glanced at Kara, "I guess I'll be seeing you little Danvers." She pumped her fist with fake enthusiasm. "Can't wait for this year's Danvers family Thanksgiving."

"I'll bring the wine… Bitch." Lena sneered.

Kara took an uneasy step back as Maggie and Lena stared each other down like practiced duelist.

Maggie tugged the front of her leather jacket, and shrugged indifferently. "I'll bring the pumpkin pie." She walked to the door, casually lifting her middle finger on the way out.

Kara touched her glasses as she turned back to Lena. "She's right, you know, she's family. Did you have to call her a bitch?"

Lena paused, as she thought it over. "She started it... So yes."

Kara bristled, more exasperated. "Seriously?"

"Kara," Lena's voice softened, her eyes were distant. "What you said earlier, I think it's true, we make sense. Because you matter to me, I promise. You make everything complicated in ways that... I- I didn't plan..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter - 7

Marriage Trap

Author's note - Here's a new chapter for you to enjoy. Thank you to all the wonderful people who Favorited/Followed this story. It's an honor to write for you.

* * *

A small window next to Lena's bed enabled her a view of the large wrap around driveway outside the hospital. All morning she watched ambulances come and go. Marveling at the drama of people being loaded and unloaded on gurneys and wheeled through sliding glass doors. Or at least she imagined sliding doors, she wasn't sure, since her view was cut short by the curb. The sun poured through the blinds making the blanket around her waist slightly too warm. Her stomach growled and she gazed longingly at the breakfast tray by her bedside. It was inches out of reach and she lacked the strength to grab it.

Doctor Ridley walked into the hospital room lightly humming a rap song. He was young, handsome, with dark features. "Good morning, Ms. Luthor. How are we doing?"

She hated the condescending nature of his question. "Well doctor, I have a hole the size of a softball in my arm and a catheter up my hoo-haw that makes me pee involuntarily."

He ran a hand through his slick black hair, then reached into his pocket for a small light. "Sounds terrible," he clicked the light on and pointed it into her eyes.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

He shifted the light, from her right eye to her left. "Just relax Ms. Luthor." He scribbled a messy note onto her chart. Then reached around his neck for a stethoscope and picked up the flat metal end. "This might be a little cold." He slipped the stethoscope beneath her hospital gown. The paper gown slid off her shoulders, revealing the tops of her breast she tried to pull it up, but the wires in her arm bunched. She felt a cold sensation over her heart and avoided eye contact as he worked.

Doctor Ridley rolled a stool next to her bed. He took a seat, then pulled a pen out of his top pocket.

"I'm going to check your sensation." He pricked the tip of her index finger.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the pen. Then opened her eyes and was surprised to see a black dot on each finger.

Doctor Ridley picked up a washcloth and placed it in her hand. "I would like you to crumble this towel."

Her cherry colored nails looked foreign on her hand, which was gray and considerably smaller in mass. Her knuckles twitched once, twice, and went limp.

Doctor Ridley impassively wrote a few notes on his clipboard. "Okay, Ms. Luthor can you please raise your arm to meet mine." He lifted his arm a foot above her eye line.

Lena exhaled, mentally willing her arm to move, then stopped. "I can't..."

Doctor Ridley gently guided her arm back into the supportive scaffolding. "It seems you've lost mobility along with a considerable amount of sensation. The bullet fragments seem to be doing extensive damage to your nerves. We should shoot you up with regional anesthesia and go in laparoscopically. I'll pluck out the bullet shards and everything will be beautiful. The only thing is you'll be awake the entire procedure, but don't worry, you won't feel a thing."

Lena was less than comfortable with the idea of being awake during a surgery. "That's my only option, isn't it."

Doctor Ridley shrugged, "if you want to save your arm we got to do this today."

Lena nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

She was brought a stack of papers which a nurse helped to fill out. Then two male nurses came into her room with an additional bed. They shifted Lena onto her side and her hospital gown rolled up her stomach. She shivered and tried not to think about how she was not wearing underwear. She was lifted up and placed on the new bed. One of the men pulled out a hair tie and began twisting her hair into a high bun. A hairnet was scooped over her head, then the orderly took away her breakfast and left her alone.

She glanced at her phone on the small table next to the bed. The thought of sending Kara a text was so- so- tempting. Just a quick, _Darling I'm going under the knife_ would ease some of her own anxiety. She lifted herself off the bed and could feel the IV strain in her arm. She continued to reach further until the side of her body was completely pressed against the poles of the bed. Her fingers touched the end of the phone and she began to reel it closer. She miscalculated the space between her bed and the table. Her phone fell on the ground and landed somewhere beneath the bed. "God damn it." She punched the side of the bed with the back of her fist and hissed as she felt the IV poke into her skin. "FUCK" she punched the plastic slide-away tray that seemed to always be precariously out of reach. The tray actually, slid-away, and she punched her own thigh. She was rubbing the pain out of her thigh when the orderlies returned.

They unlocked the bed and rolled her out of the room, down the hallway, and into a large elevator up to the eighth floor. She was moved into a surgical theater with nurses dressed in green scrubs, face masks, and more hairnets.

"Hello, Ms. Luthor. My name is Elise. I will be prepping you for surgery today." She prepared the surgical barrier, a blue partition place between Lena and the actual surgery. Then used a firm sponge to scrub her down with preoperative cleanser. The smell of antiseptic dulled Lena's senses and slightly burned her skin.

"How are we doing Ms. Luthor?"

Lena shuddered as her skin air-dried. "I'm good," was all she could manage.

After the cleansing, an anesthesiologist entered the room, pushing a cart of tools covered by a blue cloth. Lena was given a play-by-play of how regional anesthesia would be distributed through several peripheral nerve points. She nodded along and said, "thank you." Then peeked over at the cart which was a huge mistake. She watched as the anesthesiologist held up a gun-like tool, and attached the largest needle she had ever seen into the barrel.

Lena couldn't take her eyes off the shot. "Wait... Wait... I haven't told my- KARA... " She cringed as she felt the gloves of the anesthesiologist against her back, steadying her.

"AHHHH-" She cried.

The needle sunk into her neck and the head of the shot press down. This was followed by a series of relentless injections into her arm, each making her more incoherent than the next.

"Hello, Ms. Luthor." She recognized Doctor Ridley's cheery voice somewhere above her head. "You a fan of early 2000's rap?"

Lena closed her eyes as Doctor Ridley's music began to play.

She was somewhere between asleep yet completely aware of the people working on her arm. She had short waking-life dreams. Some of Kara, others of Lex, but mostly just images with no specific meaning. A castle surrounded by giant walls. A sun, chasing away the moon. Then she dreamt she was back at L-CORP, chasing her mother through the garage. Only this time she was a four year girl. Her hair pulled back with a red ribbon and a matching red plaid dress. No matter how much she called out, Lillian never stopped or slowed her pace. Finally, a van pulled up and Lillian opened the door. She turned around and in her hand was a gun. Lena clenched, horrified, as her mother raised the gun and shot her in the neck.

She awoke to the sound all around, her body was on fire. It felt like she was being punctured by hundreds of tiny needles.

" _BEEP… BEEP… BEEP_ …" She heard monitors.

Somewhere a nurse said in a calm voice, "blood pressure dropping."

"How are you doing Ms. Luthor?" Doctor Ridley asked.

The pain was so great Lena could not bring herself to respond.

"Ms. Luthor..."

Her vision became blurry and she started seeing black and red dots.

"Ms. Luthor."

Lena glanced up, Doctor Ridley's latex gloves were a deep red. "We're going to put you under for this next part of the surgery."

A clean set of hands placed a mask over her mouth. She heard the wheezing sound of air filtering and felt a rush of sweetly scented gas against her lips. As her eyelids grew heavier all she could think of was the cell phone beneath her bed.

* * *

The sun peered through the cracks of the blinds making the white walls slightly gray with long black shadows. She could hear the sound of cars whooshing on the street and the steady tick of the clock on the wall. Her left arm was tightly bound in white padded gauze. She glanced over and saw a lunch tray, once again, set beyond the scope of her reach. The afternoon passed slowly with visits every hour from a nice Asian nurse who brought water, and stayed long enough to hold the straw to her mouth so she could drink it. She stared at the minute hand on the wall until she fell into another sweaty sleep. She slept for longer stretches of time with shorter windows of consciousness. She could hear voices but was unable to identify them.

Lena blinked her eyes open. She was surprised to find a plastic tube leading out through her nose. She caught a glimpse of Kara out the corner of her eye and felt instant relief. Kara was sitting on the futon by her bedside. Dressed in a casual flannel tucked into skinny jeans. She was wearing extra thick fuzzy socks, with her laptop balanced on her knee. On Kara's left hand was the obnoxious ring, only now, it looked less stupid and sort of perfect. Lena took a moment to just stare in awe. Kara was so many things; she was red, blue, yellow, and this wondrous shade of peachy tan that Lena didn't even know existed until the day Kara smiled at her.

Kara caught her staring and jumped up. "It's okay, your okay, I'm here-" She began fussing over the bedding. "You had an infection, for several days..."

Lena was vaguely aware that Kara was speaking to her. The room was spinning, and she was seeing double. She squinted at a taller woman with shortish brown hair dressed in all black, sitting with a magazine in the corner.

Kara shyly gestured to the woman. "Lena, this is my sister, Alex."

A lump formed in the back of her throat. "It's great to finally meet you, Alex." Lena loved the way Alex's name sounded in her ears. And said it again, "Alex."

Kara flushed. "Okay, you need sleep."

"No."

Lena reached for Kara, who quickly grabbed her hand. Just feeling Kara's hand in hers made her breathing increase and her nose burn. "My whole life I've been surrounded by these walls. Luthor walls. Surrounded by evil people who did evil things to me, no one knew I was there. But then you came along like a burst of heat ray vision. I'm awake now, literally, I just woke up. And you're here- And I'm very high. But that's cool because I've been much higher. What I'm trying to say, with all my heart is that I love you Kara Zor-EL... Like for real."

Kara smiled through clenched teeth, then gave Alex a sharp nod. "Would you excuse us?"

Alex kicked her foot off the wall, "I'll get us some coffee."

Kara waited for her sister to leave before turning back to Lena. "Sweetie, we have to talk." Her tone made Lena nervous, but Kara leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "The bone in your arm, it's shattered and you've sustained nerve damage." Kara paused until Lena nodded for her to continue. "Even with physical therapy, your mobility may never fully recover. I'm sorry."

Lena didn't know what she was supposed to say. How she was supposed to say, the things people said when they got this type of news. "When can I go home?"

"You need another surgery to repair the bone in your arm."

Lena shook her head, "I don't think so... " She pushed herself up to sitting. "I want to go home." She began pulling off the pieces of wires connecting her to the bed.

"I'm going home..." She gritted her teeth as she yanked off the tape on her IV drip.

Kara stood up nervously, "please lie back down."

"No," she pulled the blanket off her legs. Then grabbed the remote control and lowered the bed.

Kara opened her mouth, then glanced out into the hall. "Lena," she begged. "Please, get back in bed."

Lena grabbed her dead arm and her shoulder slouched unnaturally. She felt and looked like the hunchback of Notre Dame. She managed to land her feet into Kara's comfy black shoes.

Kara hovered but did not attempt to touch her, "LENA... PLEASE."

Alex walked through the door with two coffees in her hand. "What's going on?"

Kara was relieved to see her sister. "Alex, help-"

Alex placed the coffees down on the table next to the bed. "Come on Lena, let's get back to bed."

Lena clawed at the gauze on her arm, "I can't feel it." A wave of nausea passed over her and she crumbled to her knees. The floor was spinning and she couldn't keep it in anymore. She vomited right on herself, on Kara's blouse, and Alex's shoes.

Kara hit a red button on the side of the bed.

A nurse came into the room, she took one glance at Lena and paged two more orderlies.

"You traitor," Lena hissed.

"No, no, you need to be in bed," Kara said.

The orderlies entered the room and held Lena down, making it impossible for her to move. She looked over, in her line of vision she saw a catheter bag filled with yellow pee. She exhaled, and all the tension drained from her body. As she realized between the wire up her nose and the one in her vagina, she wasn't going anywhere fast. An orderly stuck her with a large needle which instantly made her warm and wobbly.

"WHAT THE FUCK," Kara screamed.

Lena gazed up, Alex was straining to keep Kara from punching this man's face through the wall.

The orderly scooped her up into a sitting position. Her hospital gown was stripped off and she was left freezing. Her head sagged into the orderly's shoulder, it smelled like old spice. She couldn't talk but fortunately, Alex took Kara out into the hallway. She sat on the bed as the nurse wiped the throw up off her body. She was vaguely aware her arm was bleeding through the gauze. The nurse lifted her legs and set them back down on the bed. Then covered her with a thin blanket. In the distance, she could hear an ambulance pull up to the building. It's lights flashed through the blinds in her room and reflected vibrantly off the walls. An orderly attached her arms to the bed with straps, and the nurse taped her IV back into place.

Alex and Kara re-entered the room holding hands.

Upon seeing her strapped down to the bed, Kara gasped. "Oh, Lena."

"I can't move," Lena said dumbly.

There was a _"CRACK"_ one second her arms were restrained to the bed. The next second they were not. Kara was holding chunks of the bed and both restraints in her hand.

"Thanks, Darling." Her voice was so hoarse, it burned to talk. "Alex, tell Maggie Sawyer, it was my mother." Lena closed her eyes as the drugs settled in her system, numbing her out as they typically did.

* * *

So Lena's in pain and through the course of her illness, Kara has somehow brought Alex up to speed. Somehow? I've been dying to write me some Alex.

Choose your own adventure, who do you want to hear from next? LENA OR KARA?

And if there is a sub-dynamic or character you want to see more of let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Marriage Trap

Chapter - 8

Hi, here's your weekly chapter. Extra long, whew, it was exhausting putting this together.

* * *

Lena was moved to a quieter part of the hospital after being discovered with chunks of her bed ripped apart with no feasible explanation. She took the blame for the incident which lead to her arms being strapped to the bed at all hours of the day. Unfortunately, her new room did not have an exciting view of the hospital driveway. However, it was closer to the nurse's station. She was blessed from time-to-time with the aroma of coffee and a few drops of passing gossip. For instance, she discovered by pure eavesdropping that the patient in room 605 was a total bitch. Lena also learned her nickname amongst the nurses was "Devil Lady" and Kara was known as "Mouse Girl." She didn't mind being called "Devil Lady" but it annoyed her that Kara was "Mouse Girl." In her opinion Kara's nickname was a complete creative failure of the entire nursing staff, she wanted them all fired, and rock salt poured over the grass in the hospital courtyard.

Lena took a deep breath and tried to "Power of Now" her mind back to a calm place. She exhaled. Worst of all, the nice Asian lady who kept her hydrated was no longer assigned to her room. Her new nurse mainly adjusted the volume on the television from barely audible to silent. The only thing the nurse put on was a satellite news channel with depressing twenty-four hour coverage of the Guardian's death. A reporter on the TV screen was interviewing Supergirl. Lena really wished she could hear what Kara was saying. She loved when Kara used her Supergirl voice, to other people it was all grandiose and informative safety tips but to her it was just adorable.

She squeezed her fist until her nails made indentations in her palm and suppressed the urge to scream.

She needed to get back to work. She needed to figure out a way to stop her mother's monsters before they harmed Kara. It was a fragile balance, she had to stop her mother while not further implicating the Luthor name in order to save her business. It did not help being on the strongest antibiotics for the infection in her arm. It also did not help that she was completely immobilized and in the process of being prepped for major orthopedic surgery.

As the week Kara was around less, but made sure Lena had company by her bedside throughout the day. Lena had a revolving door of Alex, Maggie, and her personal assistant Jess. Today, Maggie had drawn the short straw. Maggie showed up around noon with a sack lunch and dropped into the small futon next to the bed. She kicked off her shoes and reclined back with a sigh, then picked up the remote control and flipped through the channels.

Maggie settled on a channel playing reruns of I Love Lucy. She inclined her head up.

"Yo Luthor, do you Love Lucy?" "

Lena fake smiled, "anything but the news, Detective."

Maggie turned the volume up. She unfolded her brown bag, pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and took a large bite. Then looked over at the tray of hot lunch on the table next to Lena's bed.

Maggie picked up the apple juice off Lena's lunch tray, "gonna drink this?"

Lena licked her lips. She was very thirsty since losing her 'good nurse,' but apple juice was something to be avoided. "How many calories does it have?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "really?" Lena gave her a slight nod.

Maggie turned the carton over in her hand. "It says all natural, no preservatives, one-hundred and thirteen calories."

Lena was seriously tempted to drink it. "How many grams of sugar?"

Maggie sighed. "Who cares you look like a fucking twig who hasn't eaten in days." Then, she reluctantly read off the carton, "24 grams of sugar."

"I absolutely won't be having any of that-" Lena watched as Maggie ripped open the apple juice and took a thirst quenching gulp.

"YUM..." Maggie gasped with pleasure. She held up the apple juice with a shit-eating grin. "Delicious."

Lena licked her lips as Maggie took another large gulp. "That- that's hospital food..." She glanced longingly at the hot lunch. "I'd love some food," Lena admitted with all the dignity she could muster. "But the hospital has deemed me worthy of the Hannibal Lecter treatment."

Maggie eyed the straps on her arms. "I can see that… " She dragged the tray between them and picked up a plastic spoon with grooved edges. She scooped up mushy green beans and held it to Lena's mouth.

Lena glared at her. "You're a funny one aren't you?"

Maggie dangled the spoon in front of her. "Come on, Luthor, if you don't eat anything the nurse is going to pour baby food up your nose."

It wasn't an empty threat, in adverse effect of her medication had caused Lena to already have breakfast up the nose. She reluctantly opened her mouth.

Maggie chuckled. " See not so bad is it?"

Maggie reached for another scoop and held it to her lips patiently. Lena opened her mouth and took a bite of salty turkey. They ate in silence Maggie switching off between eating her food and helping Lena with her own. After finishing an episode of "Lucy," Maggie checked her watch. She gathered up their trash and tossed it. Then walked back to the futon, picked up the remote control, and muted it. "So, Luthor, " she was all business. "You mind telling me how a 9mm blew a hole threw your arm at… Give or take fifteen feet away?" Maggie reached into her pocket for her phone and pressed record.

There was an unspoken rule among the Luthors, "Never talk about the family to outsiders." It was embedded within Lena since she was a child. This wasn't the first time she was stuck in the gray between pouring her heart out and protecting familial secrets. Her natural tendency was to redirect and if need be blatantly lie. Maggie was nice enough, but she was law enforcement. The never speak about the family to outsiders policy, especially applied to state and federal agencies.

Her Luthor instincts kicked in, it started physically with the release of all tension from her face. The softening of the eyes to disarm, on and off eye contact to appear honest. Her voice dropped an octave and she slightly tilted her neck, exposing it. Once the mannerisms locked in place, she flicked her eyes up, catching Maggie with the perfect amount of self-deprecation and vulnerability.

Her voice quivered as she spoke. "Kara invited me to attend The Guardian's award ceremony." She paused for dramatic effect. "When the attack occurred the area was swarmed by agents dressed in black and all hell broke out. I ran for however many blocks to L-Corp. It wasn't until I reached the parking garage did I realize I'd been shot. Fortunately, I was able to call myself an ambulance and here we are."

Maggie clicked off her phone and folded her hands in her lap. "Here we are." She slipped her phone back into her pocket. "The other day you had something of a meltdown after surgery. According to Kara, you mentioned your mother several times. Now, everyone knows you were under duress, but it raises eyebrows don't you think?"

Lena scoffed, annoyed at herself for walking carelessly into Maggie's trap. She clenched her jaw, "you need not beat around the bush, Detective. Next time just say it... Call me what I am, but spare the bullshit and the diabetic lunch."

Maggie gave her a coy smile. "Alright, Luthor. Be straight with me? What's Cadmus?'

Lena chuckled, bitterly, then shrugged her good shoulder. "How the fuck should I know? Really Detective, when I want information I google it."

Maggie leaned forward, "how did you know about the black websites?"

 _Oh fuck,_ Lena strained to keep her face perfectly still. "I don't know anything. I was being sarcastic. Is it okay to be sarcastic? Should I call my lawyer?"

She did not want to call Locklin, the man already made too much money for doing way too little.

Before leaving, Maggie reached into her wallet and dropped her card on Lena's side tray. "Well, this was fun… She put her hands in her pocket and pulled out her car keys. "See you tomorrow, Luthor." Maggie clasped her hands together with an evil grin. "I'm bringing tuna salad. Extra Mayo."

Lena grimaced, she hated Mayo.

Maggie smiled easily as she always did. "Have a good evening Luthor... What's on the menu tonight?" She pretended to think about it, then touched her nose. "Wait, don't tell me... Chocolate flavored Pedialyte, up the nose?"

Lena held her breath as Maggie strolled to the door. She was really beginning to hate this woman.

* * *

Lena spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying episodes of "I Love Lucy," until Doctor Ridley showed up to discuss the details of her second surgery. This surgery would require Doctor Ridley to repair the nerve in her arm while an orthopedic specialist with an emphasis in ballistic injuries fused the bone back together.

"How are we enjoying your new room?" He asked.

She held her breath as he placed the stethoscope against her chest. "It's quiet." She said.

He smiled and filled out the clipboard attached to her bed. Then walked around the bed and pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

He lightly tapped the pads of her fingers, "feel anything?"

She sucked in a breath and exhaled, "no."

She watched dejectedly as he placed a towel in her hand.

"Can you squeeze the towel?"

Lena closed her eyes and tried to imagine the muscles in her hand closing around the towel. She opened her eyes as it slipped through her fingers.

Doctor Ridley bent to pick it up. "Don't worry Ms. Luthor. The mobility in your arm should vastly improve after this next surgery."

Doctor Ridley placed an X-ray on a white board. Then turned off the lights and clicked on the machine. The X-ray lit up and she was given a bright greenish image of her arm. Her Deltoid Tuberosity looked more like a banged up jigsaw puzzle rather than an actual bone. The doctors would be using a Monolateral External Fixator, a bar composed of a metal, connected to the bone by thick pins. This device would be used to lengthen and hold her bone in place as it straightened. Screws would keep the rod in place as the bone was gradually lengthened over the rod. The approximate recovery time was six to twelve months with another minor surgery to remove the bottom screw. The worst part was she would be assigned a schedule of daily strut settings. The struts would require her to lengthen and straighten her bone by turning the screws in her arm by hand. This would be especially painful as she gained back feeling in her arm. As a result, she would be prescribed a strong regiment of narcotics to dull the pain. Lena was amazed Doctor Ridley could look her in the eye and tell her everything was going to be okay. It was the understatement of the century. For the surgery, she was required to have a person present twenty-four hours following the procedure. She sighed, uncomfortable at the thought of asking Kara to miss work. Doctor Ridley collected her X-ray and left her with a stack of release forms to sign.

An hour later, a nurse appeared with a clear bag of fluids and her second dose of antibiotics. The nurse, scanned the bar code on Lena's medical bracelet. Pausing, slightly as she read off the name. Then connected the fluids and added the antibiotics to the IV in Lena's arm. She pulled out a chocolate protein shake from her pocket and smack the bottom of the can. Then popped a straw through the metal mouthpiece and held it up to Lena's lips. Lena thought of Maggie as she sucked it down. The antibiotics made her cloudy, she relaxed into the pillow, and her eyes became heavy. The nurse changed the channel back to the news and turned the volume up.

On the television screen was a processional scene. An open carriage drawn by two black horses with a casket covered with flowers. Followed by Superman and Supergirl, and officers from the NCPD. People lined the streets holding candles and joining in the processional as the Guardian's casket went by. _Now she knew where Kara was._ Lena squeezed her eyes closed, she couldn't watch anymore _. This was her mother's doing._ She opened her eyes as a young man, carrying a stuffed panda with a balloon attached to it, walked passed her room. The balloon was bright pink with red letters that said, "Get Well." What caught her eye was the four-in-one game board tucked beneath his arm. It reminded her of how she used to play games with Lex. She stared after the young man until her view was cut off by the door, then looked back at the television and resumed her "Kara watching."

A second later, Lena glanced up and saw the young man pacing the hall with a lost expression on his face. He was wearing a checkered red and black flannel, with black jeans, and a black cardigan. He read the room number above the door and gave her a boyish grin. "Hi, I'm Winn." He stepped into the room and right away gravitated to all the little attachments. He touched everything from the call buttons to the automated bathroom door and even her extra large plastic sippy cup. "You must be Kara's secret lady." He held up the stuffed panda, "this is for you." He untangled the balloon string from the panda and set it on the table. Then looked at the television screen and froze.

Lena watched curiously as all the energy drained from his face. "Hi, I'm Lena," she said brightly.

Winn's attention snapped back to her. He picked up the remote control and aimed it at the TV, "do you mind if I?"

"Please do." Lena nodded.

Winn shut off the television and quickly cleared off the papers from the table by her bed.

He held up the game board. "You have a choice Chinese checkers, Regular checkers, Parcheesi or..."

Lena's lips pulled back into a tight smile, "definitely, Chess."

"Sure thing boss lady." Winn lifted the lid of the game and began to set up the pieces.

Lena sat up excited for the first time in days. "I'd like to be the white pieces if you don't mind?"

He hummed as he set up a row of white plastic pawns in front of her. It turned out she had lots in common with Winn. They shared a mutual passion for computers, game boards, and science fiction. He was handsome, for a man. And sort of exactly her type which, if she was being honest was nerdy chic. Winn was not the hardest opponent by any means, he just took forever to make a move. She spent most of the game coming up with different plays to crush him for moves he had yet to make. He was smart, but his decisions were driven by emotion. Sometimes when he paused, Lena could tell it was because of reasons beyond the game.

Winn dug his fingers into the side of his forehead and frowned at the board. He exhaled, checking every angle of the board before slowly moving his castle onto a black space.

Lena smirked and tried throwing him off his game. "Winn, Darling, you need a drink and maybe a good fuck... White Pawn to A3..."

Winn moved her pawn to a white space and gave her an incredulous look. He cleared his throat, "it's not that..." He trailed off, with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"What?" She asked innocently. "You seem tightly wound."

Winn shook his head. "No, no, you don't understand..."

Lena fixed her eyes on him. _She had been there and done that._ "I'm serious, sometimes it just helps. So tell me which is it... Girl problems, family problems, life problems?"

"I-I-I-I..." His voice cracked and he began to shake. His eyes dropped to her chest. He caught himself staring at her boobs and squeezed his eyes shut. "It's not a sex problem Lena. I... I..." He nervously covered his mouth and a strangled noise escaped.

Lena 'tsk'd as Winn shifted uncomfortably beneath her gaze. "It's always a sex problem, my dear."

Winn kept his eyes on the chess board. "I-I-I... I got someone killed." He took the pawn protecting her queen and glanced at the television, "The Guardian."

That's when it all clicked into place, "Oh, Winn," Lena sighed. Images of the guardian laying fried on the floor flooded her mind. "I was there the day the Guardian died. I'm certain you did nothing to kill him, Darling." On his next move he took her bishop. They played in silence, Lena glanced down at the chessboard. All the pieces had fallen into place as she knew they would.

"White Knight takes Queen." She said, "Checkmate."

Winn doubled checked the board, then flicked over his castle, which was a move away from taking her queen. His mood was quickly going south, so Lena offered to play a game of Parcheesi instead. Winn wordlessly flipped the game board over and began setting up their pieces. He played using the green pieces and she chose to be red. It was a battle of the Christmas colors as they both tried to get their game pieces around the board. What made it less entertaining was the way Winn had to roll the dice for both of them. He basically played against himself with the added bonus of Lena trash talking whenever one of her red pieces passed up his green.

Toward the end of visiting hours, she received a special delivery, a vase with a dozen red roses. Winn stood up and took the vase from the nurse. He waggled his eyebrows at Lena, "it looks like Kara misses you. You two are so cute." Winn lifted the card out of the little pitchfork protruding from the flowers. Her full name Eleanor Luthor was written across the envelope in slanted cursive. Lena's face paled as Winn turned the card over in his hand.

"Please, show me the card." She whispered.

Winn held it up to eye level so she could read it. Inside there was a small passage from a sonnet by Pablo Neruda, she knew it well.

The cursive handwriting was perfectly neat, she also knew that well.

 _"Oh, may your silhouette never dissolve on the beach;_  
may _your eyelids never flutter into the empty_  
 _distance. Don't leave me for a second, my dearest."_

 _Yours Always_

 _\- L_

Lena sighed, holding back a tear.

Winn placed the card by her bedside, "is everything okay?"

She shuttered, _how did he find her?_ She found herself breaking her own rule in regard to the family. "Lex, he became an empty vessel, the words were there but he wasn't. He would pace back and forth for hours." She laughed dryly, recalling the sound of Lex's footsteps against the hardwood floors. "A year later, He nearly destroyed Metropolis in his first attempt to kill Superman, it went downhill from there. Mother, pulled me out of boarding school and I finished high school with a private tutor at a beach house in the Hamptons, alone." Lena could practically see the waves hitting the beach and the gray clouds looming in the sky. She and Lex used to go body-surfing in the summers, they ate water crackers with sixteen-month aged Manchego and drank crisp Pinot Grigio.

"Do you know what made it slightly better?" Lena waited for Winn's eyes to meet hers. "I fucked my private tutor, it was lovely."

Winn's mouth dropped open. He stared gaping at her for a good ten seconds. Their mutual silence was broken as a nurse came by to inform them that visiting hours were over. Winn collected all the small chess and parcheesi pieces and put them back in the box.

Lena studied him trying to assess where he was mentally. "Guilt, can eat away at you until there is nothing left. Please, know this, The Guardian was killed by a psychopath murderess who deserves to rot in the dimmest of jails." She paused, "Winn, that is simply not you."

Winn gave her a weak smile. "Would you like if I brought Battleship next time?"

Lena shuddered as she exhaled, "anything, but Operation." He stood up and stretched his shirt came up revealing the patch of hairs on his belly button. "It was really nice meeting you Lena." He pushed his chair back in place, tucked the game board under his arm, and started for the door.

"You're a breath of fresh air Winn, dearest." She called after him, "would you please throw away the flowers?"

Winn sniffed the head of one of the roses and frowned, "are you sure?"

Lena smiled wistfully, "they are not from Kara..."

Winn picked up the flowers and drop them vase-and-all into the trash can outside her room.

Lena dropped her head back into her pillow as he left. She tried reaching the remote control connected to the bed to ease herself into a lying position. She stretched her fingers to their fullest length and clicked the blue arrow. The automatic gears on her bed CLANKED and started to fold forward. Lena panicked as the bed slowly sandwiched her waist closer to her chest. She clicked the blue arrow again and the bed stopped. _FUCK._ She was trapped with her chest nearly to her knees. She could feel her hamstrings straining from the unexpected stretch.

"NURSE..." Lena cried, unable to reach the red button on her bed. It was the time of day when the nurses switched shifts, nobody came. "NURSE," she tried again. Lena was beginning to lose hope when she heard a voice in the hallway. Kara sidestepped passed the nurse's station, ignoring lectures about how visiting hours were over. She walked slightly faster than a normal human into the room and closed the door behind her. Exhaling and audible sigh of relief Kara pressed her back into the door. Kara had her dry cleaning draped over one arm, a brown grocery bag, and her computer hanging across her chest.

Kara took one look at Lena, "what is this shit?" She quickly deposited her things in the chair next to Lena's bed.

She re-adjusted Lena back into a lying position.

Lena was beyond relieved, "thank you, Darling." A tear dropped down her nose and rolled slowly off her chin. She had no idea what prompted her sudden surge of emotion.

"I- I- really missed you today." Lena said.

Kara carefully unstrapped her right arm, "I'm going to talk to the staff about keeping you tied up."

Lena lifted her free arm up to Kara's face and cupped her cheek. Just touching Kara made the last forty-eight hours more bearable. She closed her eyes as Kara leaned in and kissed her forehead. Kara reached over the futon and grabbed a green duffle bag. Then pulled out a pair of beige thermal pajama bottoms with small roses on them. Kara turned away from Lena as she pulled off her mustard tweed jack and unbuttoned her white blouse. Lena got an eye full of the muscles on Kara's back as they stretched against her soft lavender bra. Kara slipped on a gray college T-shirt, then reached beneath her shirt and unclasped her bra. Lena grabbed a blanket off the end of her bed and tossed it over the edge of the bed. Kara grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself up like a burrito in it. Kara reached into her brown bag and pulled out two large wonton soups and set them on the tray next to Lena's bed.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"I'm positively starved," Lena replied.

Kara read through Lena's hospital papers as they ate.

Lena tried to guide a wide plastic spoon of broth to her mouth. It splashed and a drop fell on Kara. "I'm sorry Darling."

Kara put down the papers and picked up Lena's spoon. "No, I'm sorry..." She shook her head disapprovingly, "I should be here for you..."

"No," Lena said. "I wish I could be there for you..." She sighed. "How was the Guardian's funeral, are you okay?"

Kara became very still and did not speak for a long time. The energy seemed to drain out of her body and she hunched over in her seat.

Lena shuddered to think of what her mother would do if she ever found out about them. "Kara, my next surgery is going to put me out for a long time. And you're Supergirl. So I understand if you can't be around."

"No." Kara interrupted, she held up her hand for Lena to see it.

Lena gasped at the sparkling ring on her finger. It was so beautiful. Lena dropped her head, ashamed. "You said, yes."

A smile spread across Kara's face. "I said, yes," she reiterated.

Lena closed her eyes, "I'm going to have pins and plates in my arms."

Kara nodded to the papers in her hand, "I know."

"You'll help me turn them?" Lena asked.

Kara lifted her eyebrow, "I am the Girl of steel." She put her hands on her hips and power posed.

Lena chuckled slightly, "Kara Danvers," she laughed as she spoke. Then took a deep breath, and tried again. "Kara Danvers," She bit her lip to keep her lingering smile in check. She could not take her eyes off her lovely-nerdy fiancée. "You are my hero."

Kara beamed, and a lovely tan-rose spread across her cheeks. "And you're mine."

* * *

Kind of a weird chapter. Lena's is looking at a long recovery, while Kara is dealing with the Guardian's death. Next chapter Lena or Kara?


	9. Chapter 9

Marriage Trap

Chapter - 9

I'm in the middle of working on a huge writing project so I'll likely not have longer chapters until mid August. Thank you for bearing with me.

* * *

Police in black body armor with automatic rifles were stationed on every street corner of National City. The additional security meant to provide visual assurance to the jittery citizens, only served to perpetuate the opposite effect. Who could feel safe at the sight of men and women dressed in swat gear, accompanied by bomb sniffing dogs that were posted at checkpoints. Where people were stopped at random, their belongings piled on top of eight foot tables and searched as they exited the subway.

Media coverage played on every television screen from the Chinatown bodegas to the Midtown bars, and inside of all the Taxi cabs. So that a person might go from work-to-home and not miss a second of the news. Getting in and out of the city became an issue as each car was stopped, the passengers I.D. By six o'clock traffic spilled over onto side streets. Where commuters battled bumper-to-bumper to gain one more inch into the next cross section.

An evening breeze whipped against the nape of Kara's exposed neck, sending a chill down her spine. She was sitting on the edge of a large building taking a break from patrol. Earlier, she had a meeting between Supergirl and Snapper regarding Jimmy Olsen's recent disappearance. Jo'nn had not given her the "Okay" to unmask Jimmys' identity as the Guardian. Instead, she had to inform Snapper that Jimmy had died in a motorcycle accident. Kara wiped the edges of her eyes, blinking away the urge to cry. The only bright spot in this mess was that at this very moment Cat Grant was on an overnight flight back to National City. A strand of hair whipped across her face, causing loose pieces to get stuck in her mouth.

The communicator tucked in her ear buzzed.

Alex's voice came through on the other end of the com. "How's it lookin, Supergirl?"

Kara switched her mouth piece on. "It's bizarre to see the city on high alert."

There was a brief pause. "Hang in there you're almost done."

Kara grabbed the back of her neck with her hand.

"Thanks."

She pictured Alex at the DEO sitting in Winn's chair with her feet kicked up, a coffee balanced on her lap.

"How's Lena?" Alex asked.

"Umm- Winn's taking care of her... They play games, I think. She's eating more, I think..." Kara gripped the ledge of the building, cement cracked beneath her fingers. "Lena's second surgery should be happening right about now."

There was another long pause. Alex sighed, "Kara, you shouldn't be out tonight..."

Kara dragged her nails over her palms, scratching three lines that quickly faded back to peachy flesh. The lack of life lines on her hands was one of the few details that made her less than human

"No, Alex, I need to be here. Looking for those- those- animals who killed Jimmy."

"Still, take it easy."

"I'm going back on patrol now." Kara clicked her communicator off _._

She jumped into the sky, keeping an eye on the traffic, while mindlessly weaving around building tops. She soon came upon a white building and knew just by the coloring that it was L-CORP. The lights were out where Lena's office was located. Something about the blacked out offices reminded her of the nightmares she had been experiencing since Lena entered the hospital. She would be asleep and images of Guardian's limp body would invade her dreams, and the corpse would morph into Alex or Lena. She would wake up freezing beneath a thin hospital blanket, the long shadows and creepy out of place noises would keep her up.

Kara was flying at such high speed that everything blurred into a long line of lights. She slowed her pace and focused her senses like a radio wave, scanning the city for anomalies. On the far end of town there was a row of laundry mats, discount stores, and a liquor store, also known as a drug trafficking spot. Drugs were a human problem typically handled by the NCDP while she dealt with Alien crimes. She looked further and spotted a police car parked next to the liquor store just outside an alleyway. The police officer had his weapon drawn and was slowly approaching a vehicle stalled in the middle of the alley. Again, it was not what she typically dealt with but the Officer was alone so she decided to give him a hand.

Kara landed in front of the NCDP officer. "Evening, sir. Can I be of assistance?"

The officer jumped backward, startled by her impromptu presence. "Supergirl, I nearly shot you." He had a cross-fit physique and a clean shaven face. His eyes were wide as he holstered his weapon.

Kara chuckled, all business. "It's a good thing you didn't, would've woken the neighborhood."

He nodded to a chocolate brown Lincoln, parked a few feet away. "We'll I'm glad you're here. I called for back up fifteen minutes ago, but our shifts are stretched pretty thin these days. We've got a white male, early thirties, completely asleep at the wheel. Likely, drunk. Thought I saw something in his hand, which is why I had my sidearm out."

"Okay, I'll take a look. Get on the com, tell any inbound Officers, Supergirl is on the scene."

"Absolutely, ma'am."

The officer unclipped his walkie-talkie, muttering a slew police code into it. A woman's voice on the other end gave the order to approach with caution. "Copy that," the Officer said, hooking his walkie back onto his utility belt.

The officer gave Supergirl a lopsided-grin. "Looks, like it's just us Supergirl." He reached for his sidearm, following closely behind her. Kara stopped and put her arm out, causing him to run into it. His head collided with her bicep and rebounded back.

"Geez, your rock solid," he said, rubbing out a forming bump.

"Okay, we are not a buddy cop combo," Kara clarified. "Put the gun away before you shoot yourself."

Kara walked up to the side of the car, she could see from the man inside was indeed asleep, in his hand was a brown bottle of booze. The NCDP Officer stared in awe as she pushed the car off the road. She knocked on the window and waited, but the man was out cold. She stared at the car door considering whether rip it off it's hinges.

"Hey, do you have any way to break a lock?"

The NCDP Officer went to his squad and came back with a toolbox. He inserted a flat bar through the side of the window and worked the latch until the car door clicked open.

Kara reached in and undid the man's seat belt. "Alright buddy, you're going to have to sleep it off in a cell tonight."

The man opened his eyes, surprised at the unwanted attention. He fumbled out of the vehicle, using it to support himself, then chugged the last bit his drink.

"Hello Supergirl."

He threw the bottle at Kara, it missed and splatter the side of her cape. An eerie smiled spread over his face.

"Alright, let's go buddy." Kara reached for the man's arm. He ducked away and began unbuttoning the front of his shirt. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey now, this is a family show. I'm gonna need you to keep your clothes on."

The man tore open the front of his shirt revealing a bright green crystal embedded in his chest.

Kara took an uneasy step backward as the man who was slouching corrected his stance. She touched the communicator in her ear, "Alex… Kryptonite." She gasped, feeling the effects already taking hold over her. A bright burst of light illuminated the space, followed by a searing heat scorching her skin. It felt like the life was being squeezed out of her. A beam of kryptonite shot from the man's chest, throwing her several feet into a telephone pole. The pole broke her fall, and she became tangled in wires and bits of splintered wood.

"Wh- why?" She crawled away from him, vaguely aware of the way small pebbles clung to her skin. The man followed, hovering over her like a menace so that she never quite escaped his shadow. She looked for the NCDP Officer and caught a glimpse of him putting away his tool box.

The man with kryptonite in his chest, kicked her in the ribs and she fell chin first onto the uneven gravel. Everything hurt, she felt wobbly and disjointed. Kara could feel the man lift his leg to kick again. She rolled away and his foot caught on the edge of her cape. In the distance she heard, Alex calling out to her over the com, "KARA... HANG ON… I'm on the way."

He yanked the bottom of her cape, dragging her deeper into the alleyway. "You think you're so much better than us."

She coughed, pulling the fabric from her cape off her neck. "What do you want from me?"

She glanced up and saw that NCDP Officer holding a camera and a baseball bat. Only the bat was imbued with a green lining that glowed like the crystal inside the man's chest. She pushed herself up to standing, and leapt into the sky. A burst of Kryponite followed her like a missile. She managed to clear a hundred feet before it struck her in the back. She barrelled down to the ground, crashing through the roof of the brown Lincoln. Her frame stenciled into the car, she stared at the night sky trying to catch her breath.

Another burst of Kryptonite hit her right in the chest, knocking her to her knees. "Please don't do this- I'm just like you, I have a family, people who need me, please..."

The man took the bat from the NCDP Officer and looked into the camera. "Am, I on my mark?" He asked, swinging the bat around.

The NCPD officer checked the camera, "I think you need to take two steps back."

The man took a few steps back and posed. "Babe Ruth, ain't got nothing on me."

The NCDP Officer counted off. "Rolling in 3, 2, 1..." The light on the camera flashed red.

The man with kryptonite in his chest began to talk to the camera. "Hello Ladies and Gents. My name is Metallo. I'm here with a message for those who share my sentiments. Aliens came to our planet they live and work among us undocumented. Some have super speed, super strength, telepathy. Who could compete with that? I'll tell you what, humans everyday are losing jobs to beings with super abilities. Suddenly, just being a man, it's… not enough... And to make it worse, we're being marshalled by them. How embarrassing, how pathetic. We we're the fittest and now... What are we? The majority of us are too frightened to rise up. In a few moment's I'm going to show exactly how to rise up… We're Cadmus and together, Let's Put Humanity First."

The NCDP Officer pulled the camera back, revealing Supergirl.

Metallo stared at her hatefully, "it seems the time has come my friend." He swung the baseball bat backward with perfect form.

Kara couldn't move fast enough, she could hardly move at all. The bat collided into her temple whipping her neck back. A blistering sharp pain shot straight to her brain. Doing damaged beyond what she could articulate. Kara saw dark fluid leaking from her head and from one moment knew exactly what it was, blood, hers. Then her vision blurred and then she could no longer remember anything or words. She gazed up, lost, as the baseball bat was on another downswing. CRACK! Her body spasmed on its own accord. Thick red substance ran down her neck onto arms, separating off into lines over her palms.

* * *

Next time on "Marriage Trap" - Teaser (Next chapter Lena POV)

The growing threat of Cadmus and violence against Kara pushes Lena into the next gear. Alex goes resident Evil on Metallo. Cat Grant will be back.

I'm debating whether to add Alex's POV. Would you find that too distracting or would you enjoy it?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Marriage Trap

Thanks all for bearing with me, I had a hectic August but now I'm back. I went ahead and wrote two chapters so chapter 11, is on the back burner.

 **ALEX POV**

She stood up so quickly, her chair flipped backward, hitting the floor with a "THUD." The DEO had a standard operational procedure for every type of alien threat, but this was Kara. She exhaled, releasing all thoughts of what she should do and counted off, "5…4...3...2...1…" Her eyes flicked open. She touched the screen on her smart watch, syncing it to Kara's GPS tracker, then clicked her communicator over to a private channel.

J'onn immediately picked up the call, "Danvers, we've got multiple reports of electrical malfunction all over the city."

"Livewire," She deduced. "J'onn, Supergirl is down, I repeat DOWN. Last known location 238 Baker St., the alley next to the Bolshoi Liquor Mart. I'm going in solo, send backup."

She heard white static and then J'onn's voice. "Roger that, we'll meet you at Kara's location as soon as we've cleared the area. Do you want me to send Mon'el?"

"I'd rather you send me a gun, some grenades, a jagged rock, a cafeteria spork. You know, something useful."

"Right then, you're on your own" J'onn replied. "Keep your communicator on, and try not to blow up anything too expensive."

"No, promises, I'll see you at the scene." She touched her earpiece to end the call.

Alex jogged over to the elevator and pressed the button. A light turned on indicating it was on the first floor. She pounded the button again, "mother fucker." Then gazed up at the green "exit" sign, hanging over the doorway next to the elevator. She ran up the emergency stairwell, skipping steps to the fifth floor. She burst out of the stairwell into a quiet gray corridor, and sprinted down the hallway, hanging a left which lead to the Armory.

She arrived in front of double enforced doors, and realized she left her swipe card next to her coffee on Winn's desk. She had to manually input her employee pin number which was difficult to remember, without the stress of her sister's life hanging in the balance. She started punching numbers onto the screen, "8547-685-WTL2- 000Z… " A barcode flashed on and off, and the door re-locked. She looked at the keyboard and it dawned on her. She had forgotten a number and had to start over. Now, because she had imputed the wrong number the first time, she had to do a retina scan. An automated panel with a questionable looking laser attached to it, lowered in front of her left eye. She lined up her eye to the beam of the laser and waited. A fine thin beam nearly blinded her and made her see spots. It took a few seconds, but then there was a "CLICK," and the gears on the Armory doors pulled open.

The Armory was a large, overly air-conditioned room with rows of guns. An ideal location for proposing to Maggie, if and when, their relationship got to that point. She grabbed a basket and started loading it. "Some ladies like to match their purses with their outfits. Some like to match their guns with Kryptonite nemesis," she mused. She stopped in front a rack of Alien weaponry, and strapped a matching set of glowing blue pistols to each hip. She grabbed a few sun grenades, smoke bombs, rope, brass knuckles, and of course handcuffs. Next, she suited up with a pair of electrical grounding boots and rubber enforced armor, ready for Live Wire if the bitch showed up.

Finding the right weapon for the Kryptonite wielder was more perplexing. They had yet to develop anti-kryptonite weapons and though kryptonite did not incapacitate humans, it's potency was such that it could slice through buildings. She was staring at a row of harpoons, which reminded her of the Roman gladiators, and how they used nets and spears to trap foes. Inspired, she found a handheld gun with a retractable grappling hook and strapped it to her lower thigh.

She stepped out of the armory and jogged down the emergency stairwell to the garage. The DEO garage was full of black utility vehicles which appeared even more non-descript beneath the dull energy saving floodlights. In the far right corner, she spotted what she was looking for and ran toward the Guardian's motorcycle. Other than Jimmy, no one had ever ridden the bike, but now she supposed he wouldn't mind since it was for Kara. Jimmy had loved Kara, blindly and stupidly. Her sister had been too involved in her identity and work, but she saw it. She understood the fundamentals of love in ways that Kara was only beginning to learn. She opened her heart and thought of Jimmy, "Please, keep me safe." She pulled on a black helmet and stowed her weapons in the bike's cache. She kicked off the brake stand and pressed down on the ignition. The engine purred between her thighs, in a way that made her feel too good. She pressed her foot on the gas and the motorcycle kicked back, then sped forward. It's wheels screeching beneath her, leaving a trail along the concrete.

The city itself appeared to be cut in half one dark side, one light side. All the electricity was out in the Downtown district, the skyscrapers meshed together, making up a dark profile. The side she was headed toward was mostly made up of small businesses, with independently lit structures. She touched a button on her watch and raised her wrist up to her mouth. "Call Maggie," she yelled through her helmet. The screen on her watch dialed a series of numbers and began to ring.

Maggie picked up on the second ring, "hey babe, Livewire is on the move. Any chance your home, snuggled up in your PJ's?"

"MAGGIE, Kara's in trouble, can you be near 238 Baker St., in five?"

"You mean Drug Alley?" Maggie clarified.

Alex could hear the concern in her voice. "The very one." She weaved through a row of stalled cars.

"I'm across town, but for you Danvers, anything. I'm calling all available units to your location. Be safe, baby. "

"You, too, I'll see you soon." She touched her watch to end the call.

Alex noticed a bright yellow button on the dashboard, taped to the top was a Post-it that read 'No Touchy,' out of curiosity she ripped off the tape. "Here goes nothing…" She pressed the yellow button, the dashboard on the bike lit up. The bike sputtered, there was a loud, "CLICK," something within the bike shifted - And she began going a hell of a lot faster. She could barely see where one building began and another one ended. The street lights blurred into long strips that looked like something out of a futuristic rave.

She pulled up to 'Drug Alley' where there was no sign of Kara or her attackers. She found a telephone pole knocked over and could see obvious signs of a struggle. She gazed down and discovered car tracks leading through the alley, breaking off to the right. She stopped and checked her watch. Kara's GPS was still functioning, whomever had her sister was headed toward the docks. She followed, slowly, keeping one eye on the road, the other on her tracker.

Her watch, began ringing again, the caller I.D., read Maggie.

She picked up the call, "hey baby, how far out are you?"

"Danvers, I was headed toward your location, but I got eyes on a brown Lincoln. The car looks real smashed up, 'Super Smashed,' if you ask me. The driver is a white male in his late thirties. Oooh- I see red fabric poking out of his trunk. He's inbound, I'm going to cut him off..."

She glanced at her watch, Maggies description matched with Kara's GPS.

"Okay, Maggie, I'm right behind you, two minutes away." She said, carefully following Kara's tracker toward the docks.

The National City Port, smelled like moldy wood and spoiled eggs. There were rows of passenger boats docked for the evening, with shipping crates waiting to be loaded. She turned off her headlights and continued under the cover of darkness, hoping to blend in against the black water. In the distance she heard a gunshot followed by empty silence. The watch on her wrist blinked on, indicating an incoming call.

She touched her watch. "Maggie, hold on, I'm coming."

"Danvers, they got heavy weapons in the water. I need you to hurry your pretty-ass over-"

The call dropped, she heard a round of gunfire unleashed.

Alex arrived at the end of the narrow street in time to see a hail of bullets peppering the side of Maggie's car. On the water was a boat with high beams aimed at the vehicle. She could see a heavy automatic machine gun mounted on top of its lights. Maggie, exited the car and crawl around the side for extra cover. It fired again, poking holes through the car doors like a pin cushion. Alex spotted a brown Lincoln, making its way toward Maggie's car. From the drivers side, a burst of green shot out, cutting it the car in half. Maggie screamed, and jumped into the line of fire. The gunner on the boat aimed his weaponry directly at Maggie, who was sandwiched between the boat and the Lincoln.

Winn had once bragged about how the Guardian's Motorcycle was "Pimped out with Toys," whatever that meant. Alex scanned the console for anything that might help. She pressed all the buttons and aimed the front of the bike at the boat. A number things happened, gas shot out, a wire net deployed, a rocket launched from the bottom of the carriage, smoke bombs went off, an emergency flare shot up, a remix of the nineties hit "Gangster Paradise," played over speakers. The men on the boat saw her positioned across from Maggie's car, and they began aiming their heavy artillery. There was a two second delay in which she thought they might successfully get a shot off at her, but then the rocket hit its target and the boat exploded. She heard the screams of the burning as they jumped into the water.

She looked at the Lincoln, sitting in the driver's seat was the man known as Metallo with his shirt ripped open. "What a pervy, super ability," She thought, rearing the motorcycle back, the front tires manically spun in the air. She charged forward with no plan other than to distract and disrupt.

"ALEX, NO!" Maggie screamed.

The bike picked up speed, and she could see panic in Metallo's face. She lifted herself up onto the motorcycle seat. It was like she was surfing a wave of speed. She crouched, keeping both hands on the steering wheel. A burst of Kryptonite shot out of the Lincoln, and she swerved just barely managing to keep the bike upright. She reached for the gun on her thigh and shot it upward at the building tops, hoping against all odds that it would latch to something, anything. The grappling hook extended, catching the side of a roof, and loose shingles rained down on her. She hauled herself up, clicking the release on the gun, it retracted as the motorcycle plowed into the passenger side of Metallo's car. The impact flipped the Lincoln onto its side, sending it scraping across the asphalt in a spray of white sparks.

She swung off the bike and over Maggie's car, hitting the side of the building. She lost her grip on the gun and fell awkwardly to the ground. Her faced skidded against the gravel as she rolled gracelessly. She laid wiped out on the asphalt looking up at the evening sky, all the stars were out, so beautiful. She heard her name and craned her neck up. She winced as a sharp pain shot up her neck.

Maggie called out to her, "Alex! Oh my god! Don't you ever do that again! You hear me? NEVER AGAIN!"

She heard sirens and the stars became more practical, as she realized they were in fact approaching helicopters. She heaved herself up onto her side, trying and failing to catch her breath. Then crawled on her hands and knees toward the upended vehicles. What was once three different types of car was now just a pile of twisted metal against a backdrop of a fiery boat.

Maggie curled into the nook beneath her arm and helped her find her feet. "Boy, Danvers..." Maggie trailed off, unable any more, they walked around the back of the Lincoln. Alex stared at the trunk, a trunk which Kara had yet to bust out of. She sighed, and reached for her weapon, then shot the lock off. When she opened the trunk she found her sister, curled up in a little ball with a wreath of drying blood seeping down her neck and arms.

* * *

 **Lena POV**

* * *

It took seconds for her eyes to adjust to the natural lighting of the room. She was back in her first hospital room, the one with the amazing view of the flowers and the parking lot. She could appreciate this view now, having spent days without it. She looked at the back of Winn's red and black button up. She had the same shirt hanging in the back of her closet with the tags still on it. He was stuffing all her things into a blue and red duffle bag.

He looked up, catching her staring at him. "Good morning Lena, are you ready to go home?" He said, with too much cheer.

Too much cheer was a quality she often felt the need to destroy. "How do you know if it's a good morning?"

He smiled, again with the cheer. "We'll it's good because the sun is out... And we are going home so that should be enough of an indicator..."

She felt the opposite of 'ready for home' or anywhere else for that matter. Her head was throbbing and it felt like she was underwater.

"Winn… How?" Her thoughts were too muddled to finish her own question.

He continued stuffing her belongings into the duffle bag. "You're on Fentanyl so just let that happen… I've already gone ahead and got the paperwork going for your release. Your doctor gave me a prescription for pain relievers and the chart for turning the screws in your arm. Fortunately, we don't have to start that just now."

She looked at Winn and noticed a little stubble growing on the bottom of his chin. "Odd," she thought, he usually had the smooth chin of a baby's butt. "You ready?" He asked, pulling her from her butt-chin thoughts. She looked around the room, then back at him. He had Kara's work computer, slung across his body along with her extra duffle.

Her arm was encased in a white humeral fracture brace that started at her elbow and went up to her shoulder. It had straps that wound around her front and back and connected to her other shoulder. Along the outside of her cast, was a thin plated bar held together by a row of tiny screws that lead into her skin. The cast was built especially to fit around the metal plating so none of her skin was exposed. Beneath the hard cast, she wore a white arm sleeve to help with blood circulation and limit mobility. The sleeve was fitted so it could be worn without impeding the metal bar attached to her arm. She had been given several sleeves so she would be able to change them to keep the wound clean.

She tried focusing on one thought at a time. "Is Kara coming?"

Winn suck in a deep breath and looked from the duffle bag to her. Since their first meeting he had become somewhat of a constant fixture in her life.

His jaw clenched, "Kara's doing Supergirl stuff and she wants you home and safe."

Lena frowned slightly confused because Kara had been adamant about picking her up after the surgery.

"She told me she got the day off from Catco?" She said, more to herself.

"Kara called earlier, she's going to be late. Okay?" Winn said shortly.

Talking while on drugs was never her forte, "okay." She could tell he was in a mood, "sorry, I asked."

* * *

Winn slammed her side of the car door closed, then walked around the other side and got in. He owned an old Buick, something he had bought in college and never thought to replace. The interior of the car was cluttered with leftover food containers and empty coffee cups. She squeezed the arm rest, trying to force herself to stay awake. As much as she trusted Winn, she was not fond of the idea of falling asleep in front of people.

Winn reached over her waist for her seatbelt. "Click it or ticket, click or ticket, don't break the law," he singsonged.

He had a habit of turning everything into little songs, and she was on the fence between finding it charming and horribly annoying.

"I prefer ticket," she said petulantly.

Winn shrugged and attached her seatbelt, "I'm not going to argue with a billionaire. You can have all the tickets you want."

He sat back in his seat and turned the car on. Then reached for the radio knobs and began scrolling through white noise for a station.

"Winn?"

He bobbed his head in time with radio and looked at her. "Yes, Boss Lady?"

"Um-" she coughed, clearing the dryness in the back of her throat. "Shouldn't we be driving?"

He ran his hand over his dirty dashboard. "My little Bucky Buick needs a moment for the engine to warm up. It's like stretching before a workout."

"Of course it does," she closed her eyes nearly succumbing to drowsiness and sleep. Then gripped the armrest and blinked.

Winn pulled out of the hospital driveway and they began cruising through, Downtown National City. There were a only a few cars on the road. She rolled the window down and dropped her head against it. The wind hit her face, helping to offset the queasiness gathering in her stomach. In the sideview mirror, she saw for the first time in weeks how battered she looked. Her hair was greasy from lack of a real bath and her face sullen, making her eyes appear bigger. Her lips were dry and chapped and she was beyond pale.

Winn pulled into a burger joint drive-thru with a 'B' grading from the health department.

"This place is the best." He muttered as he caught her staring at the 'B' posted in the window.

The notion of greasy food made her stomach turn. "I'm not hungry."

Her protest did not affect his decision to stop for food. "Kara would want you to eat so please do it for her."

"Why does everyone assume everything I do is for Kara? I'm my own person. I don't need you using Kara to get me to do things."

"Fine," he snapped. "Can you eat some food for yourself?"

It took her all of ten seconds to read the menu. "None of that is organic, Winn I don't eat this kind of food."

Winn sighed, "come on Lena is it that hard?"

"Yes, it is very hard to stay committed to a healthy lifestyle when you're forcing this nastiness on me."

"Healthy lifestyle?" "Winn replied. "Weren't you high when they brought you to the hospital?"

She stared out the window, no longer interested in anything he had to say. He ignored her and stuck his head out the window, shouting into the monitor.

"We'll have two number five's, extra ketchup, and two cokes, supersize it because we are hungry people!" He looked back at Lena, "did I miss anything?"

She reached for the lever on the side of her seat, releasing it all the way back. "Tell them not to forget napkins for all trans-fat you'll be eating."

"Ouch," he snarked. "How does Kara get you to eat?"

"She's much prettier than you are."

"Touché Boss, Lady."

She felt light-headed from the blare of the sun through the front window. She reached above herself and pulled down the sun visor. She closed her eyes succumbing to the Fentanyl as she always did.

* * *

Lena stared questioningly at the four story brownstone with it's black gated entry, and charming narrow stoop.

"This isn't my house?" She stated, unlocking her seat belt before he could do it.

Winn grabbed the bags of food at her feet. "No, you're right, it's Kara's apartment. Before you say anything, I didn't know where you lived and you were asleep, so I brought you here instead."

It was an older building, that had been converted into smaller apartments. Kara's studio was located on the top floor, where the ceiling hung low in places and steeped in other places. There were large floor-to-ceiling windows, decorated with sheer curtains which allowed a nice breeze. The living room opened up into the bedroom. It was clear from the trail of clothes leading from the queen-sized bed to the windows, that Kara dressed herself in both spaces. The living room was both a group space and an eating area. Kara had a couch, and next to it was a comfy lazy boy recliner. There was a forty inch flat screen mounted against a wall, below it was a shelf of board games, a few half burnt candles, and a coffee table book entitled, "Puppies."

Winn set her bag down by the couch and nodded to the bedroom.

"You can take a nap if you want?" He offered.

She looked at Kara's bed and could not picture herself sleeping there. She had not spent much time at Kara's apartment beyond picking her up for outings. They had never gone back to each other's apartments, and they had never invited each other "up" after a date. When she thought about it, they had yet to do a lot of things and that was fine. "It" i.e. "Sex" was not something she had fully thought out when she entered a dating arrangement with Kara.

"I need to use the restroom." She said.

Winn jumped to help her, but she took a step backward. "I can help myself."

She walked passed him into Kara's bedroom. There was a door by the bed that she guessed to be the bathroom. She let herself in and locked the door. Then sat down on the toilet seat and dropped her face into her hand. _How did she get here?_ She took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to think of one thing she liked about herself. She stared down at the grit between the white tiles on the floor, her eyes blurred and the tiles became shapeless. She sat there for a long time, not bothering to answer when Winn knocked on the door. After a while, her butt fell asleep and her feet became cold through her socks.

The lack of walls and hardwood floors made it possible to hear everything that went on in Kara's apartment. Through the bathroom door, she heard the front door open and close, followed by a muffled conversation. She stood up slowly and slightly opened the door, pressing her ear against it. There was soft whispering coming from the kitchen that escalated into regular talking. She left the bathroom and made her way over to the kitchen.

She heard Winn say, "she just got out of the hospital..."

The living room opened into a half kitchen which had an island with two blue stools. She walked to the kitchen where she found Winn and Alex, having a whispered argument. Alex's face was littered with tiny white bandages. She had a deep cut across her brow, sealed with a line of butterfly stitches. A darkening ring formed around her eye, which was starting to swell shut. Her black uniform was tattered to pieces, anywhere skin was exposed was covered in more tiny bandaids.

Alex greeted her with a weak wave. "Hi Lena"

Winn bugged out when he saw her. "You should be lying down. "

Lena ignored him and went straight to the freezer where she found a bag of frozen peas.

Winn shook his head disapprovingly, "Alex, she's on pain meds... " He trailed off.

"Where's Kara?" Lena asked. She noticed how they both froze at the mention of her 'supposed fianceé.' "Come now, one of you please let me know what's happening? Yes, I'm not feeling well, but do you think it will make me feel any worse?"

"She's at the DEO…" Alex replied

Lena scrunched her face up, "the D.E… what?"

Winn looked at her surprised, "Kara hasn't told you about the DEO?"

"No." She looked at Winn and then at Alex. "What's the DEO?"

Alex's voice was tired and calm. "Supergirl works with a government agency that collaborates with Aliens."

"Oh," Lena said, " that makes sense." It was another thing she and Kara had yet to discuss, but at this point nothing was a surprise.

Alex leaned into the kitchen counter with one hand holding a brown bag, the other on her ribs. Her shoulders were high up to her neck and her spine curved.

"You can go Winn, I got this."

Winn looked at Alex, annoyed. "Fine, tell her whatever you want." He picked up his keys and glanced back at Lena. I'm just going to my house to pick a few things up, Lena, would you like anything?"

She shook her head, "take your time." Being around any person for a prolonged period always made her a little antsy.

Alex didn't move until Winn had exited the studio. She pushed herself off the counter and limped over to a cabinet. She opened a top drawer and pulled out a glass and then filled it with a few ice cubes. She reached in the refrigerator and found a jar of maraschino cherries and dropped five of them into her glass. She held up the brown bag and pulled out a bottle of bourbon.

Alex poured herself a tall glass and then grabbed a banana off Kara's counter. "You mind if I get comfortable?"

Lena picked up the frozen peas and followed Alex into the living room.

Alex collapsed onto the couch, closed her eyes and sighed. She brought the liquor to her lips and took a sip. Then leaned down and pulled apart the laces on her combat boots, kicking them off with her feet. She hissed as her right boot slid over the top of her big toe. Then carefully pulled off her sock and discovered her toenail in the cotton of her sock. She grimaced at her grisly nail bed.

She looked at Lena, and took another sip of her drink. "Kara is down… And by down, I mean she's- She's hurt... People want to hurt her because she's what? An Alien? Kara loves this planet. She loves me, she loves you, she loves everybody." Alex smashed the bag of peas against her right eye. "That fucker, Metallo, I'm gonna kill him."

Lena's stomach dropped and her voice became shaky, "what happened?"

Alex shook her head over and over, "they've developed some form of synthetic kryptonite. And J'onn..." She laughed. "He's my boss" She explained. "He won't let us even go there with Kryponite technology... Tonight I barely made it out alive."

Lena stood up, abruptly. "Is that what it takes to fight these monsters?" She walked mechanically around the couch and reached into the bag of her things.

Alex sighed into her drink, and her eyes darkened. "Yeah, we need something... Something a hell of a lot stronger than Supergirl."

"Where does it hurt?" Lena asked.

Alex picked a tiny white bandage off her thumb. "Everywhere," she said quietly.

Lena held up a white prescription bottle with her name on it, "would you like some morphine?"

Alex thoughtfully picked a cherry out of her glass and ate it, then looked up. "Fuck it, give me one."

* * *

Hi all, thanks for reading my crime-action-thriller-romance-dramedy. I hope you have an awesome day :) I'm going to have chapter 11 up in the next 2-3days, it's already written I'm just editing/grammering it and adding small transitions. Next Chapter LENA POV. She is going to have to make some heavy choices which are definitely in reaction to the events unfolding. How does she work around her physical limitation to help Kara? Does she want to help Kara? There will be some big Winn and Alex scenes in context with Lena and her choices. We've seen the destruction that Lillian is capable of, (in this fic Lillian is no joke). Now we have to see how our heroes respond. We are going to stick with Lena for a few more chapters and then switch over to Kara issues.


	11. Chapter 11

Marriage Trap

Chapter - 11

 **Lena's POV**

Authors Note: (chapter 11 takes place hours after the last chapter.)

* * *

It was decided that Alex and Winn would spend the night, which brought about the uneasy question of sleeping arrangements. Technically, she was Kara's significant other, but it was odd in instances when she had to act the part.

Lena looked at Alex and Winn, "I'll take the couch."

"No, no, no…" Winn protested, "you're not going to be comfortable."

She inwardly cringed at his assumption of 'what was best for her," and fired off at him. "Alex is missing toe nails! I think the person with the blown off toenails should have the bed."

Winn shook his head, "unbelievable," and turned to Alex. "Please, tell her to take the bed."

Alex stood up slowly, still clutching her ribs. "We're going to visit Kara first thing tomorrow morning." She limped from the couch to Kara's room. "Good night everyone." Winn looked like he wanted to say more, but instead began searching the cabinets for extra blankets. Lena flopped back down on the sofa and kicked off her shoes. She heard the sound of the bath door close, followed by the soft fall of the shower. She lay very still with her eyes closed until she fell asleep.

She woke up the following morning feeling the pain in her arm. She was lying beneath one of Kara's blankets, a pillow was placed in the nook of her arm. What started as a bearable sharp pain gradually increased until it hurt too much to move. She looked over at Winn asleep, lying lopsided in the recliner across from her. She yanked the pillow out from under herself and accidentally bumped her cast against the couch. Her mouth fell open and for seconds all she could do was whimper curse words. She dropped her head back against the couch, sucking in air through the pain.

Winn opened his eyes, "Lena…" he sat up, "oh my god... Your doctor gave you some pain reducing lollipops, but we're only supposed to use them sparingly." He rolled off the recliner and grabbed her duffle bag. He pulled out her clothes, underwear, toothbrush, and several white prescription bags. He put on a pair of latex gloves and picked up a sealed patch.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to give you something right now."

He peeled back the foil on the patch and crouched next to the sofa. "Excuse me," he said, pulling back the blanket, "I just need to get in there." He pointed to her shirt, "do mind if I?" She wasn't wearing a bra or underwear, but it didn't matter anything to ease the pain. She nodded frantically, and he carefully unclipped the straps of her cast.

Alex entered the living room wearing tiny boy shorts and a black tank top. "Is everything okay?" She dumped a box of Princess band aids on the coffee table and began sorting through the different sizes.

"It will be," Winn said, lifting up Lena's under sleeve. He cleaned the area off with a sanitizing wipe and applied the fresh patch on a new section of her arm. "This will take twenty-four hours to kick in. In the meanwhile we have the lollipops, you lucky duck, you get candy before breakfast" He reached into a white bag and pulled out a stick about the size of a thermometer. He uncapped the top and handed it to her. "Here, suck on this while I make you some food."

Lena took the lollipop and put it in her mouth. It was overly sweet and left a waxy film on her tongue. The medicine took immediate effect as she started to feel lethargic and less connected to her body. She laid down on the couch, watching Alex apply a "Little Mermaid" band aid over a cut on her chin. After a stark breakfast of oatmeal and orange wedges, Winn helped her get ready for the day. He sprayed her hair with dry shampoo, then she verbally instructed him through the act of combing her hair. They were a 'well-oiled machine' by the time she changed into drawstring pants and a green and white flannel.

She stepped into her shirt and Winn immediately began buttoning it up. "How are you feeling Lena?" He asked.

She dropped her head onto his shoulder, "warm and sleepy."

Alex entered the living room, "how are we doing for time?"

Winn finished up the last button on her shirt, "she's ready, but kinda of out of it." He looked back at Lena, "are you sure you want to go? We can visit Kara in a day or two when you're back to yourself."

She shook her head, "I haven't been myself since I met Kara, and I rather not wait to see her."

Alex changed into one of Kara's pajama tops, keeping on same torn up pants from the day before. She grabbed Lena's bag's of medicine and stepped out into the entryway. Alex limped ahead of them, as Winn tucked his arm around Lena's waist and guided her down the four flights of stairs to the street level.

She stepped out into the sun for what felt like the first time since the attack on National City. The sky was stunningly blue with patches of Rhombus clouds. She took a deep breath and glanced at Winn and Alex, the brightness of the day contrasted with the broken demeanor of the group. Alex replaced Winn around her waist and they stood on Kara's stoop, using each other for balance as Winn brought his car around. Winn pulled up to the curb, then got out and opened the car door for her. She crawled into the back seat and rolled onto her back. He strapped the seat belt around her waist and then got behind the wheel. Alex sat up front and turned on the news as they drove. She stared up at the sky, half listening to the radio, while the air blew through the window into her face.

The DEO headquarters was a building she had driven past countless times. It made her want to laugh at the notion of how little she actually knew about Kara Danvers. It was getting ridiculous and yet here she was on route with Kara's family and friends, getting deeper and deeper, in over her head each day. Once inside she was given the "The Luthor Welcome," security made her walk through a metal detector thrice. They made her take off her shoes and swabbed them for chemicals. Then a lady with a pair of blue gloves told her in a bored voice she was going to receive a body search.

Lena craned her neck back as the woman began patting her down. "Alex works here, Winn worked here, Kara works here… Oph.. " The female guard frisked the underside of her boobs. "I will never work here."

"It's almost over," Alex assured her.

The foyer became crowded with the arrival of more security, and a dark skinned man wearing all black entered. "Hello, Ms Luthor, I'm the Director of the DEO J'onn J'onzz. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Supergirl is currently being treated in our infirmary, which is equipped to treat a multitude of Alien diseases. Due to the nature of her anatomy she requires sunlight to recharge her powers."

Lena snarled, at his assessment of Kara. "She's not a battery Director."

He was quick to correct himself, "no, no, she isn't. Please understand we are doing everything we can to help Supergirl recover."

"What happened to Kara?" She said with ice in her voice.

The Director dropped his head. " She was attacked by a man named Metallo. He's a part of an anti-Alien terrorist group that has been flooding black websites with propaganda in an effort to recruit more supporters. He and the woman known as LiveWire are responsible for the attack on National City."

"Do you know what these people want?" She asked, falling in line behind him. "And who exactly is funding them?"

The Director walked slightly ahead, keeping a brisk pace. "We are currently doing our best to gather intelligence on this group. That is all I can tell you at this time."

"So in other words you have no idea." She snapped. "Alex informed me about how this Metallo character bludgeoned Kara with a baseball bat. What's being done to bring him justice?"

The Director stopped, looking passed her at Alex, "Agent Danvers, you gave Ms. Luthor highly sensitive information about an open investigation." His voice was low and threatening

"I'm sorry, sir, I thought she should know... She and Kara recently became... Became... " Alex's voice cracked, "engaged." J'onn frowned and gazed over at Lena, who nodded in agreement.

"Kara and I, we didn't have the time to make it hugely known," she said. He folded his arms over his chest and glared down at her which made her shrink. "But I assure you that it was tastefully done... We had a nice dinner, she wore that lavender dress. The one that makes her eyes stand out and there was live music." She trailed off uncomfortably.

J'onn stared at her for an excruciating beat, then picked up his pace. "Congratulations."

"Don't feel bad, sir, Kara kept it a secret from us all," Winn chimed in to no avail.

Lena leaned into Winn, sensing she failed to impress. "He's not an easy man to please is he?"

"No, he's just kinda like Kara's unofficial space Dad."

Her eyes widened and she faltered slightly, falling behind their escort of agents. They turned down another corner that looked exactly like the last one."A building oughta have a nice Feng Shuy, don't you think Director?" She called after the Director, "L-CORP was inspired by modern minimalist. The white is refreshing, it helps to create a sense of flow and rejuvenation, people like that sort of thing. This place feels like I'm thousands of leagues below the sea..." She scowled, judging the over abundance of black attire. "Everyone dresses like they're on a submarine."

Director J'onn gave her an odd look.

Winn was quick to rattle off an excuse on her behalf. "She's in shock, sir."

She glared at Winn, "thank you, Winslow, but I have full control of my..."

The Director came to a halt and she walked right into his back. She bounced backward, he reached out and steadied her. She smiled up at him winning no points.

He swiped a key card over a scanner and the doors opened. "You're only allowed access inside of the Infimary. You may not wander anywhere else in the building. Agent Danvers, please come see me after you visit your sister."

The small infirmary at the DEO was a gloomy place with stainless counter tops and soft yellow lighting. She walked passed a row of lightly padded beds, each immaculately dressed with thin gray sheets. Kara lay unconscious on the last bed, her hair splayed out against the pillow like the hanging arms on a weathered tree. Lamps were placed inches above her body, and her neck was in a brace. She had small wire attachments monitoring her brain activity and heart rate.

Lena stood at Kara's bedside unable to fully grasp what she was seeing. She touched Kara's hand and it was cold and unresponsive. Alex stood next to her and began going through the diagnosis with medical jargon that flew over her head. The only word that caught her attention was "brain damage."

She wrapped her good arm around Alex. "Thank you for bringing me here." She said numbly.

Winn dragged a few chairs up to Kara's bedside, and she took a seat.

"It's hard to believe this is happening," Alex said. "She's never even been sick."

Alex reached back and ripped a sheet off one of the beds, and placed it over Lena's shoulders. The only noise in the room came from the low hum of the lamps, after a while Winn began playing a game on his phone. She sat at Kara's bedside, straining to keep her eyes open. At one point she fell asleep slouched in the chair, her neck jarred at an awkward angle. She woke up two hours later alone in the room.

Lena scooted closer to the edge of Kara's bed. "We keep doing this with each other," she sighed. "Maybe the universe is trying to tell us something. A 'Luthor' and a 'Super,' it's like oil and water, we'll never mix well..." She grabbed Kara's hand. "I'm really sorry this happened to you. To both of us and I'm going to figure out a way to make it right." She heard the door open and close, and turned to see Alex returning with a coffee in hand. Her eyes watered and she placed Kara's hand on her cheek. "Alex, I- I- trapped her- I plotted and-," she took a deep breath, "I played with her emotions and she ate it up..."

Alex took the seat next to her. "What the are you talking?"

"This engagement, I can't really call it that because we'll... This entire engagement is a sham... I don't know... I don't know what's the matter with me, but if she gets through this I'm going to break it off. You'll never have to worry about me or my family again."

Alex frowned at her. "I'm going to assume that you're saying all this because you're on extremely strong MEDs. But if you are even half serious about this, I'll break your other arm."

Lena nodded quickly. "I'm sorry for what I did."

"Do you love my sister?" Alex asked.

She wiped her face on the sleeve of her cuff. "I like Kara quite a bit..." She said sheepishly, "more than I can say… But I don't do emotions well, okay? I can't say things normal people do. I don't even know where normal begins. I grew up among severe mental illness, thinking Aliens deserved, well- I'm not even going to give credence to my mother's views. She's evil. My brother's evil. My dad... He's dead, but hated Aliens. There's nothing about me, that's... Well-"

"Not evil?" Alex said carefully. "You're wondering when you'll lose her shit, right? When will Lena Luthor dive off the deep end? That's what this is about isn't it?"

"I think it's happening…" Her voice was shaky. "I wanted Kara to think that I loved her and then I wanted to destroy it. Does that sound like the thought pattern of a healthy person?" It felt verbalizing the truth, even if she was seconds away from losing another arm. "I invented a device to detect 'Aliens' so Kara would pay attention to me and not Mike, her intern."

Alex scratched off a bandage on her brow. "I think you did Kara a favor, Mon-EL or Mike is also an Alien, but he's just arrived on the planet. He's got his sights set on Kara, but I don't like the way he treats my sister. It's like he expects her to choose him- Lena, once you got engaged to Kara what was the plan?"

She released her neck into her hand. " I don't know… It's all jumbled... I'm not sure what I would've done."

"For a Luthor you are very bad at plotting." Alex said with disgust.

"I wasn't going to do anything," she admitted. "I suppose… I would've just married her to keep face because that's what Luthor's do. They keep face even when they're wrong. Even when they're too cowardly to admit they've been wrong."

Alex folded her arms over her chest, "You're right, you are a coward. You needed a false narrative to ask Kara out because you were too chicken-shit to do it. My sister deserves better."

"I think that's what scares me most," She shuddered. "Kara deserves the best."

Alex put a hand on her neck and pulled it through her hair. "Oh god, Kara really likes you... And she's going to be so disappointed in you. When she wakes up you're going to have to make a choice, if you can't be honest about why you're with her then break it off. And if you ever find yourself in this position again. Where you find yourself doubting your motivates just get really quiet and ask yourself. Am I acting from a place of love?"

Lena leaned into Alex's side with her good shoulder. Alex dropped her forehead against her cheek, it wasn't exactly a hug, but it was the contact she needed.

She sighed, wiping away a tear. "Baby steps."

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon Winn brought her tomato soup and a grilled cheese. She stared at the soup unable to awaken her appetite. Her mind was reeling with thoughts from her conversation with Alex.

"She would want you to get better..." Winn said.

Lena rolled her eyes, "I wish you would stop putting words into Kara's mouth."

"But it's true Kara would want you to heal up. It's who she is."

She didn't need to be reminded of 'who' and 'what' Kara stood for. "Stop trying to control everything I do." She scooped up some soup and guided it to her mouth. It was both too sweet and too salty, but she ate it for Winn because she was so tired of fighting him over the little things.

"I'm just trying to take care of you… " He said.

She cut him off sharply. "Thanks Winn, but I've been taking care of myself for years..."

"I know," he nodded. "Kara was paying me to watch you while you were in the hospital. Then this happened, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about Jimmy. He was my best friends and so is Kara. I love them both, and she loves you so I need to take care of you."

She pushed the soup aside and dabbed her face with a napkin.

"Winn, we need to help her." Her chest tightened, "Kara, needs us..."'

He smiled at her brightly. "She sure does and you can do that by getting healthy."

"No, you don't understand. Kara needs a really big freaking and gun and probably some body armor. Stronger than anything you have locked up here." Lena paused, as ideas flooded her mind. "And you're going to help me build it."

Winn shook his head, "No... NO... My father was Winslow Schott senior, also known as the Toyman. He was a pedophile who made freakish toys that killed people. He's doing life in prison. I haven't seen or spoken to him since his arrest."

Lena sighed, all the energy drained from her body. "I know your father, Winn." His eyes widened and she continued. "My brother paid him to develop weapons against Superman. The Toyman aided in the construction of the Luthor Warsuit. Which is an army swiss knife of sorts. It's a killing machine loaded down with every type of Kryptonite. One of the suit's many features is a Kryptonite inhibiting force field, if reversed it could potentially block a Kryptonite attack." She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "We didn't ask for our families, but sure as hell don't have to become them. Winn, I can't do this without your help… "

"The son of Toyman and Sister of Luthor, working together." Winn replied thoughtfully.

"Algebraically, two negatives have been known to make a positive."

"Oh my god," He snorted. "You made a math joke." He shook his head in disbelief, "I don't think this is a good idea. No, actually it's a terrible notion. We can't go Rogue? We can't- JUST NO," He gave her a skeptical look and lowered his voice. "Can we?"

She smiled, "Winn my friend, we can do anything we want. I'm a billionaire, you're a genius. We've got youth, gumption, know-how…"

"Oh god," He rolled his eyes, "you sound like my grandpa."

"This may end in death or long prison sentences, but if you want to keep me healthy and safe then you should help me. The city needs someone who can stop Cadmus, nothing is safe. We are not safe." She looked at Kara. "She's not safe."

Winn followed her gaze, "Alright, I'm in..."

"Really? I didn't scare you away with death and prison?"

He shook his head, "Jimmy said as much when he decided to be a crime fighter. There was just no telling him, 'No.' To be honest, he inspired me to be a better man. And when I asked him what he would call his new alias. It took him all of two seconds to say, the Guardian. He knew exactly what his purpose was and that's what made me follow him. Lena, what do you want to call us?"

She frowned, not quite following what he meant. "I don't think I'll ever be as good as a "Super" or an evil "Luthor," I'm just me. And that falls somewhere on a gray- gray- spectrum, but it's also me."

"Yeah, but what do you call that?"

She gazed up away from Kara. "Does it really need a name?"

"Own who you are Lena," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and released her shoulders. Her minded wandered back to the lonely house in the Hamptons. Where she would walk along white beaches mesmerized by the grounding and somewhat heavy presence of the ocean. She would drink Pinot Grigio and fall asleep in the sand and then eventually wake up and stumble back to the house. Where she would sit on the floor in the living room with the television blaring. In the living room, on the coffee table was an ornate crystal and ivory chessboard. A forgotten family heirloom, something to be seen and not touched. She would play an automa game, while listening to the news of her brother's latest attack on Metropolis. The chessboard, was pristine and resilient, withstanding years of her fickle temperament and her loss games.

She opened her eyes, "it's called Checkmate."

A slow smile spread across Winn's face, dimpling his cheeks.

"Yes, yes, we are, Checkmate."

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you have an awesome day. Let me know if you have any question. I.E. Automa is a form of single table top gameplay. Lena's character is starting to come together in the beginning, we had this mustache twirling villain, which has since evolved into a character with doubts, conflicts, and a past that we are only beginning to understand. Believe it or not the Marriage Trap, arc of this story has not actually begun. Anyway, it's been so much fun writing this story, thanks for reading. I'm going to make an effort to continue to edit the little things, but please understand it is horribly time consuming, it takes hours and even afterward I still find errors.


	12. Chapter 12

Marriage Trap - Chapter 12

Hi, long time since I updated. Here's a short chapter, the next one picks up with Lena.

 **Alex POV**

She was hired by the DEO as a scientist with expertise in extraterrestrial biology. The violence was secondary. She enjoyed the discipline and physicality of field training and soon found it supplementing gym time. She became good with guns, sticks, katana's, and martial arts. The better she got, the more field assignments she went on.

Alex paced the hallway outside of Metallo's cell with a carjack. The doctors had done a patchwork job of fixing him up. Half his face was covered in white gauze and his lips were burnt into an uneven line. He had survived the car wreck and now they were stuck with him. He was giving nothing away to investigators which made it harder and harder to justify keeping him pretty.

He spoke in a low hoarse voice. "You're the crazy bitch who drove the bike into me."

Alex stopped pacing and peered at him. His baby blue eyes reminded her of Kara, only his were dull and flippantly defiant. Fuck him.

"You're cute for an Alien lover." He sneered.

She tightened her grip on the car jack.

"I bet you're into giant Alien tentacles stuffed up your cunt. You've probably forgotten what it's like to be with human body parts." He licked his burnt lip. "What do you say, crazy lady? You and me?"

She didn't quite know what she was doing when she deactivated the force field between them.

"Wow, didn't think that would work." He said, downright giddy.

She locked the force field and turned to face him. Then pressed the carjack into his face, digging it into his cheek.

He chuckled again, then stopped. "I like your style very old school."

She twisted the carjack deeper into his crispy flesh. "You've got five seconds to tell me what I want."

The corner of his mouth twitched uncomfortably. "I got nothin for you-"

"That's too bad," she said.

She casually turned around and for a second considered leaving, but then swung the carjack into his thigh. There was a loud crackling sound. "AHHHH-" He screamed, and all the bravado drained from him.

"AHHHH-" He screamed, and all the bravado drained from him.

He clutched his leg and stumbled backward into the concrete wall. "You crazy fucking bitch!"

Alex lifted her eyebrow as if to say, duh.

Metallo retreated behind a small cot in the middle of the cell.

She stood in front of the cot, allowing him to imagine all things she might do next.

"WHERE'S CADMUS?" She kicked it away. She could see the fear in his eyes as he cowered deeper into the corner.

"You have 5… 4…" She didn't get further because he released a high pitch shriek.

"HELP!" He called out, his eyes met hers. She shook her head, "no" and smashed his balls with the heel of her boot.

She shook her head, "no" and smashed his balls with the heel of her boot.

He grabbed himself kneeling over in pain. "When I get out of here I'm going to-"

Alex picked up his meal tray off the floor and whacked him across the face, rice and beans flew everywhere. His neck whipped back from the impact and she glanced at the meal tray impressed and smacked him again.

He accidentally bit his lip, a line of blood trailed down his mouth. "Cadmus will save me..."

"I don't think so," She said, swinging the carjack into his chest, it got caught on his kryptonite. She yanked it free, chipping off a sizable shard along the way. She grabbed him by the collar. "Tell Cadmus to make my fucking day." She picked up the shard and held it up to the light, it was pale and pulsating. "You have the perviest superpower."

Alex ran-walked through the DEO until she reached the Biochemical Laboratory. Where she had a small office, which she more or less never used. She stepped into the office and pressed her back into the door. She put the carjack into the bottom of her desk, slipped on a white lab coat, and walked back into the lab. Her heart was pounding and her hands shook as she placed the sample of Kryptonite onto a petri-dish.

She ran a series of test on the sample aware that at any given moment someone was bound to stumble upon a wrecked Metallo. She worked quickly and efficiently, ignoring all the incoming messages on her phone. An announcement was made through the overhead sound system telling her to report to command. A red flood light flashed in the corner of the room and there was a loud metallic click as the doors to the laboratory unlocked.

The lights dimmed throughout the building and security guards rushed through the hallway. Alex grabbed the test sample and ducked into her office. She locked the door and turned on her computer. She pulled up all the known data on Kryptonite and quickly ran analysis against the piece off Metallo's chest. She was nearly done when her computer screen locked her out. She heard the laboratory doors open manually and the soft shuffle of boots against the tile floor.

Then she heard J'onn's voice. "Agent Danvers, I'm going to need you to open the door and surrender peacefully."

With no other option, she grabbed her findings and slowly opened the door. Then reached for her side-arm and pushed it across the floor. She took a few shuffling steps away from the security, then reached behind herself for the petri-dish. All the guns in the room were suddenly aimed at her.

"Sir, I need you to listen to me this regards everyone."

J'onn was not having any of it. "Agent Danvers what you did was unacceptable."

She held the shard up, it flickered on and off like a dying Christmas light. "Please, just let me explain."

J'onn reluctantly lifted his hand and the security officers lowered their guns. He was a man who lived for protocol. "Damn it, tell me what you found."

Alex turned back to her findings and clicked the computer screen back on. An image of the kryptonite appeared along with the sample shard. "It turns out the synthesized kryptonite in Metallo's chest is like the Cubic Zirconia of extraterrestrial compounds. It's cheap, it falls apart easily, and it's highly unstable. It's degrading at an alarming rate and he's becoming a ticking time bomb. We need to figure out a way to remove it, but that's where the science gets fuzzy."

J'onn frowned, "what options do we have?"

Alex shook her head absently. "If we can't defuse it than we may have to contain it. I.E we have to have a controlled detonation somewhere away from civilians. My mother is the only person who could possibly help, but... Kara's her baby girl and Metallo is the man who hurt her."

J'onn softened, "Alright, I'll call Eliza."

Alex scooped her hands behind her back. "It's clear I'm a danger to this operation. I recommend you suspend me from the DEO, in all things regarding that man."

"I can't do that," J'onn said. "The Guardian is dead. Supergirl is out of commission. You're all I've got left, and your service is needed. But from now on you're not allowed to carry weapons inside the DEO. I'm assigning security to you which will report everything you do to me. In the meanwhile, you will find a way to save Metallo. You will not be allowed to speak or interact with him outside of your assignment. Do you understand Agent Danvers?"

Alex stared at the images on the computer screen, allowing his word to sink in. She wanted to go home and crawl into bed. She wanted to sleep through the week and wake up again when everything was back to normal. Or as normal as it could gets now that Jimmy was gone. She looked at J'onn. Really stared at him and for the first time ever felt something other than unadulterated respect.

"When this is over I'm going to kill him," She said cooly.

J'onn nodded grimly, "when it's over then."


	13. Chapter 13

**LENA POV**

She reached into a long pill box divided by days of the week. She unsnapped a lid marked "M" for Monday and dropped her MEDs into her mouth. She chased it down with a sixteen-ounce glass of water and a banana. Her arm was gaining it's sensitively back, but when she moved or breathed too deeply there was discomfort.

Tick… Tick… Tick… A clock radio above the kitchen sink caught her attention, it read 7:30 a.m.

She was wide awake, having spent the last few days in a dull haze of pain relieving downers. She didn't love living in a sloth like state, party drugs were more her thing, and she sort of missed her morning bumps of coke. Mostly, she was looking forward to the day she didn't have to live on Kara's couch with Winn running around like a mother hen.

Above the sink was a little window with a row of mini potted cacti. She poured the rest of her water in the cactus and then rinsed the glass out and put it in the dish rack. She stared at the radio clock, it was just a simple device with no charging station or Bluetooth compatibly. She reached out and flipped the knob on the radio. It took a second for the white noise to clear but then a familiar tune poured out the speakers.

"Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney tops.

That's where you'll find me…"

"Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far

Behind me… "

It took a moment to figure out which station it was, but then she realized, Showtunes. Why was she not surprised? She pictured Kara doing dishes and singing along. The dork. Lena bobbed her head with the song and soon began to sway. She picked up the second verse, her own voice was very out of pitch. She could imagine Kara being a great singer because why not? Everything, about Kara was downright Super.

"BUZZZZ..." Her phone vibrated against the kitchen counter. There was no-caller I.D., which was odd because she was careful about giving out her personal number. "BUZZ..." She picked up her phone. "You've reached Lena Luthor, please leave a message at the end of the of beep..."

Alex's voice came through on the other end of the line. "Hi Lena."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I could hear you breathing and there was no beep." Alex paused. "Kara just woke up…"

Lena's stomach twisted into a knot and she could feel acid gathering in the back of her throat. She walked numbly to the kitchen and poured herself another glass of water. "How is she? Is she okay? Did she eat? She's probably starved. Do you want me to bring her something? Don't worry, I'll bring her something. Winn can get her those dumplings she loves from that one place." She watched as water poured over the edge of her water glass, flooding the sink. "Tell me, is she okay?"

There was another pause, it wasn't clear if she was supposed to wait for Alex to talk or just talk. The language between them was muddled at best.

Alex cleared her throat. "Kara's experiencing the Alien version of a severe concussion. Her memories are in and out. She's struggling with words and thoughts… It would be best for everyone if she could be home. The DEO medical wing isn't exactly built for comfort."

Lena looked around the apartment with the sudden urge to clean. "I would like to help any way I can."

"Are you sure? Because Lena, if you can't-"

"Agent Danvers, this is one-hundred percent me trying to help."

It was decided that Kara would be released in two days. A team of DEO agents would be by to set up the bedroom with portable sun lamps. Then it would be just the two of them, Winn, the DEO nursing staff, and the additional presence of Alex, Eliza, and most likely Maggie. Lena hung up with Alex, overwhelmed, and decided not to think about it. Because thinking lead to spiraling, and spiraling was the last thing she needed in the midst of Kara's family.

Lena sat down on the couch and unclasped the bindings that hooked her arm against her chest. She rolled off her armband, exposing the metal screws extending out of her skin. She clenched her jaw, wincing at the sight of her grafted skin. She picked up a small instructional chart off the coffee table and scooted deeper into the sofa. "You need your arm. You use it to type emails and carry groceries. Two arms are better than one." She reached for the first strut, it looked harmless. She took a tentative breath and turned it just the slightest bit. She could feel the metal moving beneath her skin and gasped. It was like her nerves were screaming at her to stop.

She peered down at the line of screws waiting to be turned. "You're going to find the War suit." She turned the second strut, it was worse than the first one. "GODDAMNIT... You're going to fix the War suit" She steeled herself for the third screw. "And you will not be such a worthless twat… AHH... Oh god." She clasped her arm against her chest as searing pain shot through the left side of her body. "Fucking shit!" She reached over into her duffel bag and pulled out a medicated lollipop, then popped it into her mouth. The powdery waxy fruity flavor coated the roof of her mouth with a sandy finish. She kicked her feet up onto the couch and listened to the faint Tick... Tick... Tick... From the clock radio until it lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Lena awoke with the melted Fentanyl lollipop stuck in her hair. The back of her throat was dry and there was a spot of drool on her pillow. She heard approaching footsteps in the stairwell and the jostling of keys. She flipped the pillow over, then covered the lollipop with her hand. The front door opened and Winn entered.

"Honey, I'm home," he said, shutting the door with his foot. In his hands were bags of groceries, "good morning, boss lady."

She gazed out the window, the sun was in the middle of the sky. "Why in the hell did you let me sleep until noon?"

Winn dropped the groceries on the counter and began unloading the bags. "Ooh, Uhh- you looked tired?" He pulled out a box of black bean and Kale patties. "Hungry?"

She removed her hand away from her hair, revealing the dangling lollipop. "Why did you let me sleep with this in my mouth."

Winn's mouth dropped and he laughed. "Oh dear, I didn't see it."

She picked up her drool pillow and tossed it at him. "I could've choked in my sleep." Lena stood up and walked over to the kitchen sink. Winn hovered, and made a meek attempt to pull the lollipop free. Lena slapped his hands away, then grabbed her phone off the counter and pushed it into his chest. "I need you to call Larry. He's my pilot tell him to prepare my most subtle helicopter."

"I'm going to be honest with you." Winn said. "I've never heard of a subtle helicopter."

"Look, I need my pilot to find me an L-CORP helicopter that doesn't have a giant L-CORP logo on it so we can fly to Metropolis incognito…" Lena turned back to the sink and began picking strands of hair off the lollipop. Having the use of one arm made it all the more difficult, and she just got more hair stuck.

"What's your passcode?" Winn asked.

Lena huffed and stopped fussing with the sucker. She gazed out the window struggling to temper her annoyance. She didn't want to snap at Winn, but she really needed to get to Metropolis before Kara was settled into the apartment. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Then turned to face Winn and in her most Stepford Wife's voice said. "Winn, darling, find me some scissors."

"Sure thing," Winn began searching through Kara's kitchen drawers looking for something sharp.

Lena unlocked the screen of her phone and typed a quick message to her pilot.

"How about this?" Winn handed her a sushi knife.

Lena lined the knife up to the edge of the lollipop and began to cut. She glanced at her reflection in the kitchen window as she worked. She handed Winn the knife, then combed more hair forward.

"Can you hold my hair while I cut bangs?"

"You got it, boss lady." Winn held her hair as she cut and made plans.

"I'm also going to need you to call the Luxor hotel in Metropolis. Tell them to prepare a suite for Lena Luthor. One night. Two beds? Unless you want your own room?"

Winn frowned, "I still don't get why we're going to Metropolis?"

Black pieces of her hair dropped into the sink. "Because Winn Darling, I need to speak with my brother." A strand snagged on the knife and she tugged, slicing through it. She tossed her hair into the trash can."We're going to Metropolis for the Luthor Warsuit."

His eyes widened in awe. "I thought you didn't know where it was?"

"I don't which is why I need to speak with my brother."

They were both silent for a beat.

"Wow," Winn said. "This is really happening."

"Yes, we need to be there and back before anyone from the DEO drops by."

"Kara's awake?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "Alex wants her to convalesce here." She looked at all the empty containers from Winn's takeout and her clothes scattered in the living space. "And we need to get this place clean before people from the DEO arrive with her hospice care."

Winn held up the Kale patties. "How about lunch first?"

Lena wasn't a natural cleaner mostly things around her got clean. She never questioned it. She grabbed a box of sanitizing wipes from beneath the sink and walked into Kara's room. She picked up a few scattered clothes off the floor and placed them in the hamper. She didn't know where to put Kara's loose mail, or random magazine subscriptions so she began making piles. When one pile got too full she made another pile. Soon she had piles of Kara's stuff organized in sub-categories I.E., more piles. She wasn't sure if this counted as cleaning, but the piles seemed like they were working.

On Kara's bookshelf there was a picture of Kara and Mon-EL, at a glance they looked like the perfect couple. Lena absently tossed the picture in the trash. The picture fell in such a way that Mon-EL'S smiling face was looking up at her.

She flipped it over, "am I being jealous?"

She laughed as the words left her mouth, then looked around, half-expecting the answer to appear on the walls. She glanced back at the photo, and muttered a string of curse words because well shit... She was jealous.

"LENA…" Winn called from the Kitchen. "Lunch is ready!"

"I'm coming!"

She put the picture back on the shelf, but then flipped it over so it was facing down

* * *

Odd place to stop I know, next chapter Metropolis.


	14. Chapter 14

Marriage Trap - Chapter 14.

Hi, thanks for all the love, likes, subscribes, comments. Writing for the anonymous masses is life.

 **LENA POV**

It took three hours to fly from National City to The Luxor Hotel. Lena stared below at the flat grids of broken up land, stenciled into even smaller sections. Each section was filled with winding suburban roads and stacks of little white track houses. Plotting out these grids had been the last LuthorCorp city contract with Metropolis, and the first project she had taken over when she became a CEO. Most of the track homes had been raffled to the families displaced in the aftermath of Lex's attack.

In the distance, a skyline of skyscrapers stacked up to the clouds. A grayish haze emitted from the city making it appear as if it were encapsulated in a dirty snow globe. The sight of the city made her giddy, she missed it, or rather she missed the days when her family owned a third of the city. When she could walk the streets and feel immense pride in what they helped to build. Suddenly, the wind picked up and the helicopter lurched, causing it to dip up and down. Her stomach dropped and she gripped the edge of her seat.

"I hate flying," she repeated over and over.

There was a loud metallic, "THUD" as the helicopter shook. She reached for Winn, and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry it's just turbulence." She guessed.

Winn released a high pitch squeal, and pointed to something just past her shoulder.

She frowned, not sure what he was trying to convey. "What's the matter?"

Winn's voice cracked, he kept pointing at her to turn around.

"Oh geez, God... It's him... He's here."

"Who?" She exclaimed.

Winn reached out and slowly turned her head to the side. She was shocked before her eyes was the man whom, for better or for worse, was intertwined in the fabric of her life story. He was holding the side of the helicopter, looking taller than she had seen on television, and timelessly handsome.

"Superman," she said breathlessly.

His teeth where white and perfect. His hair slicked into a 1950's side-part, and his suit was a shade brighter than Kara's.

"Ms. Luthor. I was just in the neighborhood."

"Of course." She dipped her head cordially. "How is our little housing project doing?"

He glanced down at rows of tiny houses beneath them. "It's slowly growing into a family-friendly neighborhood with plenty of food trucks." He winked, with the confidence of a man who knows he's a good winker. "I better buy in before the rent gets any higher."

"We'll let me know when you start looking. I have a fabulous real estate agent." She was surprised by how easy it was to smile at him. "I'm glad it's working out so well."

She recalled the days after Lex's attack. The horrifying images playing over-and-over on the news. The phone ringing until she had to take it off the hook. People swarming the Luthor Mansion in hopes for a glimpse into the mindset of a mass murder. Lillian had the curtains nailed down so no one could peak inside the house. Back then she blamed her mother for her paleness.

"What brings you to my town Ms. Luthor." He asked.

Her eyes met his they looked just like Kara's.

"I'm here on business."

He seemed to already know this "The Luxor Hotel?"

"Yes, I'll be in town for a day."

She briefly wondered if all Kryptonians had the same ability to charm and disarm. Or perhaps, it was that all Supers were the natural Kryptonite to Luthors; and the world would be a better place if both sides called an armistice. She wanted to say so much to this man, whom she only had ever spoken to through lawyers. _Well you see Kara was injured by anti-alien terrorist group. Run by the bane of my existence a.k.a my mother, who is funding it. BTW Kara and I are engaged, kind of._ Is what she wished she could say. Instead, she blinked away from his kind eyes, leaving his curiosity piqued.

"There's something you should know. Your cousin was hurt. Her attacker used some type of synthetic Kryptonite. But I want you to know she's going to be okay."

"Synthetic Kryptonite, that's a new one." He said with disgust, then peered at her. "If I find out you had any part in this. There won't be a place on earth safe for you."

She felt her heart rate pick up. This was exactly the abuse of power her mother always warned against. "It used to be that you would stare up into the sky and wonder what was up there. You wear that "S" on your chest and you think you're so much better than me, but really your not."

His demeanor softened. "I'm sorry Ms… but my best friend died in the only town with a known, Luthor, and now you're telling me my cousin was attacked."

She absorbed each of his word in her chest, like a dart board. "I understand, I would be suspicious of me too. The group responsible for the attack will be held accountable."

Superman laughed out loud. His baritone as pleasant as ever.

"Ms. Luthor, I don't believe you."

"If you don't believe me then have some faith in the DEO."

He looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know about the DEO?"

"I don't really…" She exhaled. "I just... that's where I visited Kara after the attack."

"I'm Kara's only living relative. I should've been contacted before they ever let you into the DEO."

She didn't want to mention the engagement we'll he was holding her helicopter in midair, so she cued up the first lie that came to mind. "Look- I was brought into the DEO for questioning, okay? They wanted to cover their bases because well… I'm me. Your cousin is going to be, okay. She woke up, Alex is with her and everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know about Alex?" He asked.

"Oh hell," she scooped a hand through her hair. "I know Kara is Supergirl, okay? We're friends. So please just stop this!"

He tilted the helicopter and she slide to the end of the bench. Her feet dangled in the sky, the seatbeat was the only thing keeping her from falling out.

Winn grabbed the back of her shirt and hulled her up. "Hi, Superman." He yelled. "We're real sorry for making you mad. Please, don't kill us!"

Superman ignored Winn, and addressed her. "I called Lex a friend once. And Look what happened..."

"It's not your fault," she said. "Lex's insanity was years in the making."

His brow furrowed, he shook his head. "Sometimes... I think about the people who would be alive, if I had just reached out to him. He always made me feel so human, so normal. I think he gave me too much credit."

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's not an easy thing, loving someone and hating them."

"It takes real mastery to do both." Superman smiled, then righted the helicopter. "I'm sorry for holding you up, Ms. Luthor. It should be a smooth ride from here. You have a nice visit." He gave her a sheepish grin, and she could see the family resemblance between him and Kara. Then he launched into the air.

She watched him speed away until she could no longer see the red speck in the sky. Then she turned to Winn, who was grinning ear-to-ear with a goofy, starstruck twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

He did a series of frantic nods. "Yes! I'm- I'm- cool."

"I know he's your hero."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"You have all his action figures."

* * *

Metropolis was a different town from National City. It moved faster, had more skyscrapers, worse traffic, and lots of air pollution. It's citizen were pro-Alien and pro-metahuman, more so than any other city in the country. The Luxor hotel was one of the last businesses tying Lena to the city. She was working toward an amenable exit from the lease, but a China-based company had licensed the Luthor name, and had turned the hotel into a tourist attraction.

For a hefty price, people could spend a night in the "Lex Suite," which came complete with a complimentary breakfast and the "Super Vs Villians," city bus tour. In the gift shop, they sold a line of Lex Luthor neckties and watches. There was even a Happy Hour drink in the hotel restaurant called the "Crazy Lex" which was a vanilla vodka martini with a shot of green apple schnapps, served with two maraschino cherries. The tourist kept the hotel open, thus keeping people employed. She hated the notion of people profiting off her name. But let it happen because she was tired of her family ruining people's lives.

Going to Metropolis was no pleasure trip. The people hated her and it was for two very good reasons. The first was that Lex Luthor's legal team had managed to get the death penalty taken off the table. The second was the money. After nearly destroying the world the Luthor's were still a fabulously rich family. And, she got it. She understood that no matter how many charities she donated to. She symbolized wealth and power in a system that allowed the guilty to go unpunished, and for these reasons Metropolis would never be home again.

Lena fixed her hair into a blonde wig, tugged on a baseball cap, sunglasses, black jeans, and a Metropolis F.C. sweater. She took a black SUV with tinted windows out of the back of the hotel. Driving through downtown traffic brought back memories of "The Before," when her family owned the town, and her image was on the cover of Pop Magazine and US weekly. Every other week she was pregnant or married to whatever man was photographed alongside of her. Then there was "The After," when she was on the front pages of the newspaper with solicitous articles titled. "Lena Luthor, what did she know? When did she know it?"

She laid down in the backseat not fully confident that her disguise was going to keep people from recognizing her face. They drove for an hour, leaving the city. She knew the route, having made the trip plenty of times. Once out of the city she sat up and stared out at the purple mountains, and the patches of bushes that managed to survive on infrequent rainfall. She looked up and could see the clouds gathering in the sky, it looked like the plants were in for a rainy treat today.

Metropolis Penitenitary was a giant gray chunky building with tall electrified fences, and guards posted in a large watch tower. They drove up to the perimeter and paid a bored guard for a parking pass. Winn parked at the edge of the lot where the asphalt stopped. He looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"How's your pain level?" He said, hauling a faux-leather shoulder bag out of the front seat. "Now is your last chance for a little something-something before we go inside.

She gazed out at the gray exterior of the prison.

"I want to feel everything."

* * *

The door to the cell block "BUZZED," open and a guard dressed in a gray uniform with droopy trousers allowed them in. Lena sidestepped into a dim corridor with cells lining each side of the walkway. All the cells had faded orange doors with wide 3" inch slot for meals. As they strolled down the walkway, a chorus of desperate male voices called out to them.

"Hey baby… How about a little sucky sucky?"

Winn shrank closer to her. "I think they're talking to me."

She steeled her expression, having dealt with worse in board meetings.

"Don't let them see how you really feel."

The deeper they traveled into the prison the quieter it got. She pulled away the blonde wig, and lifted up her sunglasses, handing off her things to Winn.

"I have to go alone from this point on." She said.

He draped the wig over his arm, from the back of a dark cell someone whistled. Winn looked around anxiously, trying to determine which direction it came from.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, just hurry."

She left Winn at the last security checkpoint.

She followed two guards further into the prison until they stopped in front of a small room. The room was empty except for a table and two chairs. She waited for a few minutes while the guards left to retrieve her brother. Her knee bounced up and down and she picked at her nails, then finally she heard the door open. She turned just as her brother entered the room. He was wearing a dark red jumpsuit, looking as calm as ever. Lex's hair had grown to his shoulders, it was matted and greasy. He had a musky smell that made her breathe through her nose. His face was thin and gaunt, and there was crust gathered in the grooves of his black eyes.

"Hello Lex."

"Lena," he greeted her gently. "What's happened to your arm?"

She took a seat across from him, then turned and addressed the guards. "I'll wire you each a thousand dollars if you leave us alone for five minutes. You can add a thousand for each additional five after that."

The guards gave each other uncertain looks, so she upped the offer to get them moving.

"Five thousand for five minutes."

Lex smiled gleefully, as the guards whispered behind her back. His teeth had significantly yellowed in the years she had not seen him. There was a "CLANK," followed by the sound of the door locking from the outside.

"You have not lost your touch my dear." He said.

"Anything for law enforcement."

They gazed at each other, then bursted into laughter.

"I do love hating the police with you," Lex chuckled dryly. "What took you so long to visit?"

"You left such a mess Lex. I couldn't just waltz back into Metropolis. The people practically want to tar and feather me."

"You would make a remarkable tarred chicken." Lex replied.

She smiled and looked down at her arm. "It was Mother's doing," was all she needed to say. Her emotions swelled, and she waited for it to pass.

Lex reached across the table. "Would you like me to kill her. Because I can."

"No, Lex, you promised me you wouldn't hurt her. Remember?"

He smiled again, the threat quickly fading. "Of course."

"Mother, took my blood and I need to know why?"

His jawline trembled and his cheek twitched involuntarily.

He glanced cautiously at the door, and whispered. "She wants access."

Lena leaned in slightly closer, "access to what exactly?

"I really think you should speak to mother." He reached out, feathering his finger over her cast. "Sometimes I wish I had stayed with you at the Hamptons house. I can't remember why I didn't." He said wistfully, but then his face hardened. "Some people from the FBI want to interview me. They want to get inside my mind. My mind goes blank and my ears they buzz. It's so painful, Lena, so, so, so painful. I would never let you feel that type of pain. I would poison you with something gentle before I'd let you take my pain. The only reprieve I get is when I faint."

She couldn't contain the shiver that crept up her spine. "Lex, have you been suffering fainting spells?" She kept her voice neutral. "What do the prison doctors say?"

"The doctors don't know. Even if they asked, I still wouldn't tell them. I save all my truths for you. And for him."

"I saw Superman today."

He perked at the news, "he hates me."

"Hating is a form of missing," she said. "Lex, I need you to tell me what mother is planning."

"I've left things behind and mother is looking for these things. I hoped you would find them but-" His eyes settled on her with detached ire. "They are coming... Lena, listen to me you need to help mother. She's the only one who can stop them. But she's not as smart as you. No one is besides, well... Me."

"No." She tensed at the notion of aligning with Lillian. "I can't have a conversation without being shot by that woman."

His eyes trailed up her neckline. "You were never willing to do what needed to be done. That's why we always left you behind." He lifted his fingers and counted off, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10." Holding up his hands for her to see. "I want ten kisses. Like the old days. Actually, no, it doesn't have to be ten, that would take forever. It can just be a fat one on the mouth."

Her mind was flooded with images of the ocean, the hamptons, body surfing.

"No, Lex... that would be inappropriate."

He dropped his forehead against the table. "Yes, yes, I know, I know..." He looked up at her and then smashed his head against the table.

"Lex, have you been taking your medication?"

He lifted his head again, then smashed it against the table again. Blood gathered at the top of his hairline "I know I have to take my medication, but it's worth more if I trade it for things."

"Lex! I loaded your commissary down for the entire year. Are out of funds?"

"No, I'm not out of funds." He said.

"Then why?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his chest sunk and his spine curved, in a deflated "C."

"I just want everyone to leave me alone. Please, tell them, I want to be left alone!" He squeezed her wrist until the pressure was unbearable. "Lena, I really missed you."

She tried pulling free, but he clamped down tighter. "Please let go."

His took a deep breath, slightly calming down. "You don't understand," he shook his head as he spoke. "I miss you, the way a man misses a woman. Like married people. I want us to be together. And I want to leave this place. This minute, Lena. Let's go now."

She could tell he had reached his limit for the day. "No, Lex, you can't leave this place. If I could take you somewhere I would, but it's not my choice. You have to stay."

He looked at her furiously, and made a choking motion with his hands. "When I get out of here. I'm going to kill Superman. Then Mother. I'm going to chop her into pieces and scatter her remains under some Lilly pads." He snorted, amused at the idea. "She'd like that wouldn't she? And then when they're all dead, I'll make you a real Luthor."

"Lex," she admonished, trying to stray from the details. "Mother does not like when you talk to me like that."

"I would never hurt you." He reached across the table and she could smell his unbrushed teeth. "I love you," he whispered. Then before she could move away, he latched onto her bottom lip with his grisly teeth.

"Ahhh-" She cried out.

He twisted her lips between his teeth and bit harder.

She pushed him off her and he dropped back into his chair. His bloody hairline dripped down his nose and mixed with the blood on his lip. Her blood. He smacked his lips together, satisfied by the taste.

"What the actual fuck Lex?" She pressed her sleeve into her bottom lip.

He smiled, amused by all of it. "Prison's made me a hard man. Literally and figuratively."

She dabbed her sleeve on her mouth, and shot up from her chair. "You're my BROTHER. You sick son of a bitch."

"When are you going to get it through your thick head. We are not related. So it's okay to miss you the way a soldier misses his wife."

"Please," she said tersely, I just need the War Suit."

"The Luthor Family Adopts a Baby Girl. That was the headline Daddy used to make the point that humans should be adopted over Aliens. Can you believe it? Some people actually adopt Aliens over Humans? Aliens, over lonely little Lena with her red hair ties and the most beautiful eyes known to man." He licked his lips, cleaning off the blood. "If you want the War suit I'm going to need ten big ones. Right now."

She stared at him, he stared back with unwavering resolve.

"I can't deal with you when your like this. Lex you ruined my life and I got to live with that everyday. But I'm free to go about my business and you're not. I'm going to tell the doctors about your fainting spells. And you're going to start taking your medicine or else I'm never coming back here."

He dropped his head, no longer in the mood to listen. "I get why Mother never loved you. I get why Father was ashamed to call you his. You're unlovable and WEAK."

She winced. "Take your damn MEDS." She reached out and pounded the cell door. "GUARDS!"

The two guards re-entered the cell. She watched them unlocked the chains around Lex's feet and wrist. As soon as they had re-fitted his chains her brother's entire body relaxed.

"Bye Lex," she said cautiously.

Lex twisted around and called out to her. "I'm sorry Lena, I don't know what came over me today."

"Where's the suit?" She asked, one more time.

His eyes fluttered open and close and his face seized up. "I don't- I don't remember." He looked like he wanted to cry. He started to sputter, like a broken computer. "The desert. Snakes house. I mean Ranch house- They- They worship it... The suit. Rao's light." His eyes rolled back in his head. The guards barely got a hold of him before he collapsed.

"Lex!" she screamed.

His body started to shake, foam gathered in his mouth. She held his head in her lap, turning it sideways. Then waited for the medical unit to arrive.

* * *

Lena walked out of the cell and down the hall. Her mind was blank and her hands trembled on their own accord. There was a "BUZZ," she stepped back through the security checkpoint where she met Winn.

"Did you get what we came for?" He asked.

"I didn't."

"What are we going to do?"

"I really don't know."

She left Winn to deal with the task of signing them out and headed straight for the exit. The cool air nipped her face causing her nose to run. A sweeping wind hit her and she broke out into goosebumps. She walked to the end of the parking lot, staring out into the uneven road which resembled a coiled snake. She didn't notice the first tear roll down the side of her cheek. "Shit." She kicked her foot into the ground, dragging it along the gravel. "Shit, shit, shit." She looked down as drops began to scatter against the dirt, it looked like a Pollack painting, organized chaos. She could smell the gritty mixture of asphalt and water in the air. Another tear dropped down her face, pioneering a trail for the next one, and the next one.

She held a hand against her mouth, squashing down the urge to scream. More struck her face, neck, clothes. It dropped down on her hair and on her shoes and soon her tears became just one in the hundreds of thousands of droplets showering the earth.

* * *

Anyway, next chapter Kara and Lena reunite! What do you want from Kara at this point? What do you want from Lena? I'm writing this on the road and will edit more once I get in front of a desk top. Thank you so much for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Had such a struggle with this chapter! Sorry, for taking forever to update. Hope you enjoy! I have very mixed feelings about this chapter. I wanted to spend days editing it, but I have a big writing deadline coming up. So I apologize for the current state it's in. If anyone wants to beta for me that would be excellent, if not no worries, I will muddle along a hot mess express.

 **LENA POV**

Lena spent the day moving from car-to-helicopter, still reeling from her encounter with Lex, her nerves were a mess in contrast to the steadfast pace of travel. She would have stayed in Metropolis a day longer, but she had to bookmark her brother's health and head home to "her Kara." She had taken to saying "her Kara," as she could no longer say fiancée without a slight ache in her chest. She watched as rainfall gathered on the glass, drizzling down onto the edge of the windowsill. The poor weather from Metropolis had followed them the entire way back to National City. She held her broken arm in her lap trying to keep it from jostling. At her feet was a bag of medication which she knew could easily take care of her pain, and part of her wanted nothing more than to chemically fade away, but that was the easy way out.

Upon leaving Metropolis, she informed the Warden of the prison that her brother was off his medication. Then, phoned her lawyer to put in another appeal to get Lex moved to a mental facility. She missed her brother or rather the man he used to be. She ran her tongue over the bottom of her lip which was bruised and inflamed. That man was gone.

Winn downloaded an Audiobook called, "In Pursuit of the Unknown: 17 Equations," a book by mathematician Ian Stewart. She listened intently to the dull narration while her heart beat fast in her chest at the notion of returning home. She looked over at Winn, who was listening intently to the audiobook. He could be so spot on when it came to their collected taste in reading material. It irked her the notion that Kara's friends had already steeped through the invisible boundary between herself and the world, yet she could not see herself confronting her mother without these people, and it really sunk in. They were all Kara's people and she for better or worse was bound to them.

* * *

National City was still on high alert, its districts had been broken into checkpoints with armed servicemen on every street. It was slow going getting across town, all the cars seemed to be driving exceptionally sluggish with the added presence of police on the road. Rather, then going straight home, Winn pulled up to his favorite little burger joint. She had a vague memory of having been high on painkillers the last time they visited.

Winn looked at her meekly, "please don't kill me for coming here, I'm too tired to cook."

Lena felt a pang of guilt for having been so hard on him the first time he brought her here. She leaned over Winn to get a good look at the menu, each item had the calorie amount listed along with the option of super-sizing it. On the menu was a little decal of a happy cow which made her wonder; how a cow could be happy about being turned into a burger?

"I'll admit I didn't love this place at first with its "B" rating and its fried smell. I didn't fully understand what I was doing before I committed to a lifetime of-of- Burgers. Everybody likes them because they're sweet, kind, and genuine. You get excited being around them, and your head spins, and you find yourself babbling about them. Then you realize, it's a Luthor trait to hate before you fully understand someone... And you hate yourself for not being able to stop yourself, from acting the way you've acted your entire life. It's a vicious cycle and the only way to break it is to-" She stopped talking and glanced at Winn, unable to remember his original question.

"I'll have a number 18, extra large fries."

His mouth dropped and he stared at her shocked, then quickly doubled checked the calorie count posted on the menu.

"Really?" He said.

"And a chocolate shake." She no longer cared what trans-fat did to her.

Winn started to order, then stopped. "I can't do this. Lena, the Fatty Cow Special isn't you. What's going on?"

She gazed out the front window at the gray stucco wall. "This situation with Kara is not what it seems." She couldn't bring herself to say more.

Winn reached across the front seat and put his hand tentatively over her's.

"Kara is going to be okay."

She nodded to let him know his comfort was well received. He reached across the console and pulled her into his chest and she crumbled under his touch. Like a plant in need of the sun, she was sorely in need of connection.

* * *

Winn made a right turn onto Kara's block where the curb was lined with black non-descript vehicles, which stuck out amid the hybrid sedans and minivans. He parked at the end of the street and they walked the half-block to Kara's apartment where two guards were posted.

The guards were stretched out on the porch looking uncomfortable in their black attire. They stood up relieved to have a task even if it was to ask for identification. Winn whipped out his wallet and smiled nervously as the guards casually looked over his I.D. The DEO agents escorted them up the stairs to Kara's studio, stopping just outside the door.

Winn juggled the fast food bags as he patted his pockets for the keys.

"Right pocket," Lena had seen him put them there earlier, knowing he would likely forget.

They entered the apartment just as Alex exited Kara's bedroom. She was wearing a black DEO uniform with the jacket zipped all the way up to her neck. Her thumbs protruded through little holes cut into her cuffs. Her hair was neat and tucked behind her ears and around her waist was a tool belt.

She brought a finger to her lips and shushed them. "Kara is having a hard time with sound right now."

Lena glanced into Kara's bedroom, then heard a rush of water from the bathroom.

Winn unpacked the food, placing a bulk of napkins on the counter. "Why is it all black ops outside?"

"There for me," Alex said, snatching the food out of Winn's hands. "I'm under surveillance because- Sorry, Winn, it's strictly DEO business. " She grabbed a fry and stuck it in her mouth. "Let's just say I'm on J'onn's shit list."

Winn's eyes widened in shock. "Woah! What did you do!?" He clapped a hand over his mouth, remembering to keep his volume down.

The bathroom door opened and they all stopped talking, Kara stepped tentatively into the living room. She was wearing a long-sleeved lavender nightshirt and navy blue cotton pajama bottoms.

Lena tried to remain cool as she stood face-to-face with Kara, this lasted seconds as her breath shortened and her cheeks flushed. She looked around the little studio concentrating on everything but Kara. She could feel the other woman's eyes on her, then glanced up to find Kara studying her carefully. She finally smiled, no longer caring about her last ounce of dignity.

Lena exhaled a sigh of relief. "How are you darling? I've been so very worried."

Winn rolled his eyes, "she's been a hotmess."

She opened her mouth to deny it and found that she couldn't.

"They tell me I was out for three days," Kara said.

"You were," Alex replied. "We've all been very worried."

Kara dropped her head sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I should've called for back up." Her words hung in the air and for a moment she was completely disoriented. It was as if she did not appear to register that they were in the room. "I'm sorry," She repeated displaced.

Alex was the first to recognize that something was off and quickly wrapped an arm around Kara's waist. "I think maybe you should go lie down."

Kara nodded with the same detached facade, then glanced at Lena. "What happened to your lip?"

Lena ran her tongue over the cut on the bottom of her lip. Memories of her encounter with Lex bubbled up, her face reddened. She strained to keep herself from crying, she dropped her eyes not yet ready to divulge about her trip.

"Winn?" Alex demanded. "What happened?"

Winn opened and closed his mouth at a loss. "I really think it's a conversation between Lena and Kara."

Kara didn't bother prodding for further details. "I was going to nap would you join me?"

Lena glanced over at the bedroom which was equipped with lamps in each corner of the bed.

Winn reached into his bag and pulled out her medical chart, along with her pain relievers. He handed it to her. "We still need to do this today."

Lena grabbed the chart and placed it under her arm. "Now?"

Winn filled a cup of water and handed it off. "Yes, now." He opened the pillbox and lifted the lid marked, "T" for Tuesday.

She took the pill and water and followed Kara into the bedroom, stopping to pull close a sliding divider behind her.

"Can you lock it?" Kara asked.

Lena turned back to the divider, squeezing the latch into a lock position. Then used the divider to balance as she awkwardly kicking off her shoes. Her shoes went flying in opposite directions of the room. She smiled slightly, and took a daunting step toward the bed.

"I think Lex's War Suit can temporarily shield the effects of synthesized kryptonite."

"And what makes you think that?" Kara said quietly.

"It was built to destroy aliens. Specifically, Kryptonians-"

Kara hugged her pillow to her chest, then sat down on the bed. "I don't think you should involve yourself in this. It makes me very uncomfortable that you would."

"The level of threat is at an all-time high," Lena reasoned. "This isn't just about Supergirl, it's a philosophical war, one that we are losing,"

"No!" Kara winced and dropped her forehead on her knees.

Lena moved over to the bed, "please, darling." She pulled the pillow away from Kara and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I won't bring it up again." Lena reached above herself and aimed the sun lamp directly at Kara.

Kara eventually lifted her head up. "Doesn't feel like three days have gone by."

"Well, it does to me." Lena walked around to the other side of the bed. She pulled back the covers and took a seat.

Kara rolled onto her side, tucking her hand under her chin. "This is our first time in bed together."

It was a statement not lost on Lena, who was contemplating the same thing.

Kara yawned. "I'm so tired, I'm probably just going to fall asleep."

"Like an old married couple." Lena quipped, even as it pained her to say it.

"Hmm…" Kara said, with closed eyes. "I wish we could fast forward to that."

Lena waited until Kara's breath evened, then reached around herself and began to pull apart the buckle on her cast. Her back ached from having been upright all day.

Then, Kara sat up, "here, let me help."

"You should really be sleeping," Lena replied.

"Not without you."

Kara reached out and carefully peeled back the strap that ran across Lena's back. She lightly worked the material off of Lena's shirt. The sling loosened and fell around her waist. Lena turned, and Kara lifted it over her shoulders. She took it and placed it on the nightstand.

"I missed you." Lena said, not quite comfortable in her own words.

Kara's eyes dropped to her armband. "You ready to turn those screws?"

Lena laid on her right shoulder with her left arm propped on a pillow. She handed Kara the medical chart and nodded for her to proceed.

Kara read through the instructions on the chart and gazed up at Lena less than confident. "You ready?

Lena wrapped her arm over her face, "yes." She sucked in her breath as Kara attempted to turn the first screw.

Kara immediately stopped, "You need some medicine."

"You're doing fine," Lena assured. "Please, let's just get this over with."

"No, Lena, I can't continue if you're in pain."

"I don't want to take medicine anymore." Lena sighed. "I've had a problem with taking things. I'm afraid I won't be able to stop. In fact, I know it's in my personality that I won't. Because part of me already doesn't want to so, if you would please?"

Kara shifted closer to the middle of the bed. "That's brave." She smiled at Lena with empathetic eyes.

Lena could feel Kara's minty breath on her cheeks. She craned her neck off the pillow and brought her lips to meet Kara's. Kara responded with the softest pressure, carefully holding herself up, she deepened the kiss. Lena felt Kara's tongue tickled the tops of her lips and opened her mouth, with happy acceptance. Lena felt a sharp pinch on her arm and yelped into Kara's mouth mid-kiss. She looked down to see that Kara had turned the first screw.

"Fuck, Kara, baby." She muttered, completely turned on while in tons of pain.

Kara placed another lingering kiss on her lips, "sorry, baby."

"Fuck," Lena lifted her eyebrow, "that was a good distraction."

Kara looked down at the screws on her arm. "We have three more." She placed another kiss on Lena's lips. "Tell me something about yourself. Something, I don't already know."

Lena held her arm out for Kara to resume. "Lex changed the summer he interned for LuthorCorp in Smallville. He left home begrudging the notion of spending summer learning about agriculture. Then, one day I received an email about a local boy named, Clark Kent, they were so different from each other. Lex was immediately drawn to Clark, it was love at first sight." She felt a sharp pinch and the unnatural twist of metal beneath her skin. She froze as the pain consumed her senses.

Kara pressed a kiss onto her cheek, "almost done. You're doing great."

Lena took a deep breath, and continued. "Summer ended and Lex and Clark stayed in touch. Shortly after midterms, Lex flew back to Smallville to surprise Clark for his birthday. Along the way, his helicopter engine failed and he began falling out of the sky. Lex said, he knew he was going to die so he confessed out loud. I Love you, Clark. Seconds went by and then Clark appeared in the air just outside the aircraft. He was flying in his day clothes with his glasses on. That was the first time Clark saved my brother's life."

"That's so romantic and so sad," Kara said. "They never figured it out."

"Lex never believed himself worthy of being with Clark." Lena felt a lump in the back of her throat. She picked up the glass of water and took a drink. "I've been trying to convince myself that I'm any better."

Kara reached out and lightly touched the top of her arm, making soothing little circles around her gnarled flesh. "It really hit me when James died. He was supposed to be the "it" guy for me. And now he's-" She sighed, "Lena did we rush into things too fast?"

They lay in bed, staring at the water stain on the ceiling.

"It looks like a swirled ice cream cone." Lena mused.

"Lena, please I need you to answer the question."

Lena could see the uncertainty in Kara's eyes. "I know we did. But I felt drawn to you the moment I saw you."

"So did I," Kara said carefully, "do you think it's because I'm a Super and your a Luthor?"

Lena chuckled bitterly, eyeing the pill box next to the bed. "Yes, Kara, that's part of it. In the beginning, I wanted to win your heart and when I did, I planned on breaking it. It wasn't about love, it was about revenge. For things that had nothing to do with you. And if I'm being honest, it had nothing to do with me either."

Kara gasped, "Lena, why? How could you want to do that to a person? To me?"

"Kara, I've never been a real Luthor. I'm not a killer. The only way I could compensate was by somehow causing harm to you. But I don't have it in me to harm you. Not really, not ever."

"I see," Kara said shortly. "So you lied about wanting to be with me? Just because... Huh?" She picked up the medical chart and studied the strut placement. Her eyes did not break from Lena's as she turned the third screw, "fuck you."

Lena hissed as the metal twisted her skin, she could feel the adjustment down to the bone. "Kara- I'M SORRY!" She rolled on top of her arm to make Kara stop.

Kara flipped her over, grabbing the last screw. "I won't be lied to anymore."

Lena rapidly shook her head. "Please, Kara- When Lex went to prison, part of me became unhinged with the idea that I had to become him. So when you ask if it's a Luthor VS Super thing. I would say that there is something in you that makes you a hero. While there is something in me that makes me cunning, angry, intense. And I'm so angry at that part of me. I'm so angry, and it keeps me up at night. It keeps me drinking and doing things I shouldn't."

Lena moved Kara's hand over her heart.

"The only peace I've had in my life was that night at Garlic. When the room got quiet and I was on my knee, looking up for ages until finally, you said "yes," it was then I knew I was ready for something radical. It was like a burst of light straight through my heart. Since then I've just been trying to keep up with the invisible force pulling me toward you. Everything, everything, I've ever been has washed away, and now all I want is to be a good woman. To be the best woman for you. Kara, I may have asked you too soon. I may have been wrong in every possible way leading up to the asking. But I want to be with you. I want to someday be married to you. I know this with every ounce of what I am."

She stopped talking and noticed how quiet the studio had gotten. In the distance, she could hear the ticking from the clock radio in the kitchen. She gazed at Kara, who had a stunned look on her face that she could not quite read.

Kara stared blankly at the ceiling for a bit longer. "I think we should take some time off from this- Relationship. Because it's clear to me that you're not ready to be in one."

Lena felt her body go numb as the words she had been dreading finally landed not just on her ears, but on her shoulders, stomach, somewhere beneath the layers of skin, it hit her pulse. She felt dizzy and somewhat nauseous as she sat up.

"And-" Kara continued. "How could you ever think of me as just a Super? Like I don't have emotions and a life outside of my side job. If I'm just a Super to you then I'll give you the kryptonite and you can just end me. If that's what you want. If that is what will make things even between us."

"No-" Lena quickly asserted. "I don't want that."

"You know I survived when my entire planet was wiped out. Clark and I, we're the only ones left. I don't wear an "S" on my chest because it makes me feel good. I wear it because it makes me feel like I'm making something up to everyone who didn't survive. I thought I could love James, he was the actual hero. Then, I met you and I found I couldn't love him. Not like I love you… You're so dark and undeserving, I can't go back to being that way. Lena, I want to you to be happy. I love you too much for it to be any less."

Lena wiped the tears gathered in her eyes, "Kara my darling. Do you realize you're ripping me in half? There won't be much left after you."

Kara leaned in and kissed Lena again. "And you've done the same thing to me. Only you don't even know how much you've hurt me. I doubt you ever will."

Lena stood up and exited the bedroom into the studio space. Winn and Alex were gone and on the counter was a tray of wilted food. Lena looked out the large window, the weather had cleared up. She left the apartment and headed downstairs, the grime from the steps blacked the bottoms of her feet. She padded lightly down the porch steps onto the sidewalk and looked up at the sky. The sun blinded her and the wind whipped her hair in odd directions. It was only now she realized she left her shoes upstairs. She wiggled her bare feet on the heated sidewalk, the metal screws in her arm ached. She looked around not sure where to go, but her confusion did not last long. In the distance she could make out the bright white L-Corp tower and she started walking toward it.

* * *

Update, coming soon. Who do you want to hear from next Kara or Lena? Side question: Who's your fave character? Why? Who's your favorite support character? Is there anything you would like to see mass on the page? I have lots of ideas of where I'm going, but if you've got great ideas that I'm not picking up on through the computer screen, then please express in the comment section.


End file.
